The New Hellmouth: The Final Fight
by iKnightWriter
Summary: (Season 6B) While Scott and half of the McCall pack deal with a mysterious presence that breaks out of Eichen House, causing civil unrest within Beacon Hills, the other half work together in finding a missing pack member, while also dealing with personal tensions of their own.
1. Said the Spider to the Fly

**Alrighty guys, this is the final season of the TNH series. Thank you guys for being so patient and supportive of me through the years.**

 **As per usual, if there is something that you don't understand, plus don't hesitate to ask.**

 **Heads up, I don't have a set schedule yet for updating, but I do hope to have one soon.**

 **Enjoy!**

In the desert of Shiprock, Mexico, Derek Hale drives with absolute reluctance on his face. He switches his attention from to the road to his passenger, hiding behind a road map, briefly, "Are you sure we're going the right way?"

Stiles Stilinski places down the roadmap she has been reading, wearing a slightly annoyed face, "Will you quit worrying?" She tells him, "I told you Scott and I have been out here before. Just a couple of more hours and then we can get back to civilization."

"I'm not worried," Derek claims. "I just don't trust your sense of direction." Stiles feigns offense, "It's been almost eight months since you last touched her. I doubt the imprint you have on her still works."

"You seriously need to work on your words of encouragement," Stiles tells him, patting him on the leg. "That's why I got her sword," She pats a wooden container that is sitting on top of her growing-bigger-by-the-day stomach, "While the imprint may have weakened, the fact have I something with significance helps to enhance it."

Derek scoffs at the sensible explanation, "If you're so sure then why did you bring a roadmap?"

"That's more for your benefit," Stiles tells him with a cheeky smile. "Now take a right."

Derek sees that there isn't another stretch of road ahead, "That's off the road."

Stiles gives him a challenging expression, "And?"

Derek sighs as he makes the turn, "We should've flown."

"Uh, I'm sorry." Stiles says with no apologetic tone, "If we were meant to fly we would have been born with wings."

* * *

It's dark when Stiles and Derek make it to Shiprock. The only source of light that is available comes from the source of the full moon and that of their headlights.

When they come to a stop near a rock-based structure, Stiles can feel Derek tensing in his seat. She gazes at his hand and sees that he is gripping the wheel tightly. The wind around seems to pick up as a cloud of sand flows in their viewpoint, "Please tell me this is safe."

Stiles takes a hold of his hand, getting his attention off the desert scene and to her, "This is safe."

"According to you, from your last experience, the Skinwalkers were not particularly welcoming to strangers on their land," Derek informs her. "So, how about you tell me that again, without lying."

Stiles gives him a head tilt with an expression of contemplation, "…you're really demanding, you know that?" She cups his cheek with her hand and gives him an assuring smile, "I got this."

She opens the passenger door, taking the wooden container in hand, and steps out into the sand. Another cloud of sand blows through the headlights. Stiles examines the dark environment but doesn't see anything out of the ordinary.

 _How do we find them?_ Derek questions her through their shared telepathic link.

 _They will find us._

To prove just how right she is, a spear suddenly comes flying at Stiles. Stiles doesn't bother to dodge the oncoming weapon because as soon as it's close enough, it comes into impact with a blue barrier that takes the hit instead.

Despite the attack, Stiles kneels to the ground. In doing so, three hands suddenly appear from the ground, surrounding Stiles left, right, and in the front.

Behind her, she hears Derek making a low growl, "It's okay," She whispers to him as more hands come from the sand.

Stiles stays still as she gets surrounded by three people as they each finish climbing up from the sand. She stands up slowly from the ground, getting face-to-face with a Skinwalker that now has the spear in her hand, "I remember you," She comments in a steady tone, "You're the one with the purple eyes…The human mated to a werewolf...The Spark."

Stiles holds up the wooden the container that has the pieces of Kira's shattered sword inside, "I'm just simply here to return the sword to its rightful owner," She explains to the woman, "So that one day she can return home."

A silence falls until the Skinwalker slams the piece of the spear into the ground. The ground around them shakes, but neither of the women seems to be affected by the effects.

However, Stiles feels another presence behind her, spinning around she finds Kira Yukimura wearing war paint just like the others. Only hers is the orange color.

"Kira?" Stiles questions carefully.

Kira's serious demeanor breaks completely as grabs Stiles into a hug, "It's so good to see you." She pulls away wearing a face of apology, "I'm so sorry, I couldn't stay and help the others."

"Hey, you couldn't risk it," Stiles reminds her, "I understand completely." She gives her an impressed look over, "You look so different."

"Yeah, adapting here has been-"

"Not that I want to break up your reunion," Derek's voice calls out, interrupting them. The girls turn to see that he is surrounded by the other two Skinwalkers. Each of them watching him uneasy but also gripping onto their weapons ready for a fight if necessary.

"Oh right, forgot about that." Stiles remembers, "We should probably make this quick."

She holds out the wooden container getting a perplexed expression from Kira, "Liam, had to break it in order to make a deal with Theo."

Kira sighs as she takes the container, "Of course," She comments not surprised at the condition of her sword, "It was the one thing that could send him back to where he came from."

"We miss you," Stiles tells her. "Everyone does," She shares. "Would've brought Micah but there is a high chance that he probably would've started a fight."

Kira laughs at the mentioning of the werecoyote, "Very likely." The smile falls from her face, "Thanks for bringing this back."

Stiles gives her an assuring hug, "We're still rooting for you."

* * *

 _Rochelle, France_

Isaac Lahey throws an unfolded shirt into a suitcase that is laying on his bed. He attempts to close it, but even with his enhance werewolf strength, the baggage doesn't seem to close. He puffs his cheeks out in frustration as he once again fails to keep it closed as a few shirts go popping out on the case.

"Did you know that there is a wonderful method in packing an overstuffed suitcase," A voice questions him.

Isaac turns his focus away from the annoying task at hand and sees Allison Argent, leaning against the threshold of his room. He doesn't miss the full look of judgment mixed with amusement on her face, "Think it could help me out with this?" He questions turning back to the task at hand.

He doesn't see the smirk on Allison's face, "Oh definitely."

Isaac then attempts to sit on the baggage, shifting his weight with his hands to his butt as he sits down on top of the suitcase now attempting to latch the suitcase together, "I think I got it."

"Packing your entire room doesn't exactly help, now does it?" Allison questions pointing to his nearly empty closet space.

Isaac shifts his weight on the suitcase as he tries to latch it together, "I'm just trying to make sure that I have everything I need just in case."

"In case what?"

"In case Stiles has the baby while I'm there," Isaac answers automatically.

Allison gives him a knowing headshake, "She has a couple of more months to go before the baby is even due." She reminds him, stepping into the room, "Besides you told Micah that you were going to get him from the airport when he gets here, remember?"

"Sounds like you don't want me to go," Isaac quips her, giving up on trying to close the suitcase. The moment his weight is released, the top pops open and multiple shirts go flying everywhere.

"Oh, I definitely want you to go," She says plainly crossing her arms. "Your shopping has gotten so bad that the delivery guy knows both our names."

Isaac snorts a laugh, "It's not that bad."

Allison gives him a stoned-face and points at two boxes that have been stuffed in the corner of his room, "There are literally two boxes worth of baby stuff right there."

Isaac makes a slightly guilty face, "Okay, so maybe I have a slight problem."

She gives him a gentle smile, "Nothing that can't be fixed."

"Hey, what's that method you were telling me about?" Allison raises an eyebrow at him, "The whole that can easily solve packing an overstuffed suitcase."

Allison wordlessly picks up one of the shirts that have landed on the floor and throws it at Isaac's head, "Oh you mean, where you actually fold your clothes?" She suggests to him, "And if that doesn't work, you can take mine with you." Isaac frowns at the offer, "Dad chickened out on going to go see Melissa." She helps him pick up the rest of the clothes that have flown out of the suitcase.

"How much you wanna bet that he'll go running to Beacon Hills if she calls?"

"Oh, I'd wager a new crossbow that he would," Allison comments with a laugh. "I tried to convince him in going to visit her over the summer, but you know how he is." She places a shirt in the suitcase, "Claiming that what happened with them during the Wild Hunt was in the heat of the moment."

Isaac can hear the mocking tone in her voice, "You don't think so?"

"No way," Allison answers immediately. "Speaking of avoidance, did Derek share with you any details about his upcoming trip to South America?" Isaac shakes his head, "Not even a word?"

"Look we all know how bad I am at keeping secrets," Isaac tells her when he hears the doubtful tone in her voice, "He knows good and well if he told me what he was going to be doing in South America, I would tell Stiles and then she would purposefully start a fight with him, so he doesn't leave."

* * *

 _Quantico, Virginia_

Stiles and Derek walk through the baby section of a local department store as they carry other shopping bags. Derek is attentively going through all the baby clothing while Stiles continues pulling at her shirt that doesn't exactly stay down every time she moves, "Why isn't this staying down?"

Without even turning his head to see what she is talking about, Derek automatically answers, "Well, it could have something to do with that bulge in your stomach."

Stiles shoots him a death glare, that goes unnoticed, "This bulge is your fault."

"Takes two to tango," He replies, before moving onto the next rack while Stiles struggles with the shirt. While Derek does look through the clothing, he can't help but peek a glance at Stiles as she once again pulls the shirt. His lips twitch in amusement.

She stops struggling when she senses that she is being watched by him, "Are you just going to watch me struggle or are you going to help?"

Derek's mouth twitches at the question, "I haven't decided." He says with amusement as Stiles turns to him with annoyance on her face.

"I bet the option of you sleeping on the couch will help make the decision faster," Stiles threats.

Derek rolls his eyes at the threat, "We both know that you can't sleep without me next to you."

Stiles crosses her arms, giving him a defiant stare, "That's what my pillow is for."

"You left it back at Beacon Hills," Derek states, calling Stiles out on the bluff.

"I'll go get another." Stiles counters easily, "So help or no help?"

Derek sighs at the defiance as he reaches into one of his shopping bags and pulls out another shirt, "You know, there are clothes made for situations like this."

Stiles scoffs at the statement, "I am not going to buy a whole new wardrobe that I'm only going to wear once." She stares at the shirt Derek has pulled out of his bag, "Just let me enjoy my last possible chance of wearing normal clothes for a while, okay?" However, just as she moves to reject the new shirt completely, the shirt pops up, "Which I guess is today…" She sighs with defeat, "Being pregnant lowkey is starting to suck."

She takes the shirt with an unpleased face, "I can't believe that I've gotten this big in a manner of four months." She grumbles, "Stasis, my ass. If being in the Wild Hunt wasn't supposed to affect me then why is our child trying to make up for lost time?" She runs a hand down her stomach, "Seriously, technically I should be four months not freaking seven."

She heads off to the closest dressing room, "Nine months isn't as long as you think." Derek tells Stiles through the door.

"You're only saying that because you're not the one who is getting fat and then have a human coming out of their body."

A thoughtful expression falls on Derek's face, "You know our baby could be a werewolf."

Stiles opens the door to the dressing room, giving him an unimpressed expression, "That is completely and totally unhelpful and you know it." She comes out wearing an oversized gray sweater that has a mahogany S printed on it.

"I know," Derek claims with all smiles.

"I don't like you," Stiles declares, walking past him.

"It's a good thing I love you then." He gives her a fond look that she doesn't see, "You could always wear the wardrobe more than once."

Stiles stills at the statement, revealing a shocked expression as she turns to face him, "You want to have another?" Stiles asks completely shocked, "This one's not even here yet. Hell, I didn't-"

Derek smiles at the freaked-out expression on Stiles' face and places a finger on the moving mouth, "I don't mean right after this one is born." He explains, "I mean maybe in the future."

"You want more kids?" Stiles mumbles through the finger.

Derek reasons, "You know how big my family was before the fire." He gives a slight shoulder shrug, "I'm used it. Unless you-"

Stiles removes the finger, "No way, I just didn't think you would want another after this one." Stiles interrupts, "Considering how this one wasn't planned." Stiles places a hand over the bump.

Derek rests his hand on top of hers, "Nothing is ever planned with you and I wouldn't have it any other way."

"I'm just going to let you know right now," Stiles tells him. "You're not going to be leaving me alone with a bunch of our kids to go to South America and not give me the real reason."

"If this tactic didn't work the first time," Derek says, relating to when Stiles tried to start a fight to keep Derek from joining Allison, Isaac, and Chris on their hunt for Kate Argent, in a gentle tone, "Why would it work the second time?"

Stiles makes an exaggerated face at him, "Because I'm pregnant with our child?"

"All the more reason I have to go," Derek tells her, causing Stiles to make a bothered face.

"I still don't think you should go," Stiles tells him. "Knowing you trouble is going to find you."

Derek laughs at the accusation, "True, but knowing you, you'll come and save me."

Stiles gives him one final smile, "Always."

"Nothing is going to happen while I'm down there." He cups her face with his hands, "I know that you're worried, but everything will be okay." He places his forehead against hers, "I'll be okay," He promises. "It'll just be three weeks and I'll be back before you know it."

"Promise?"

Derek places a kiss on top of her head as he pulls her close, "I promise."

The couple holds onto each other quietly before Stiles breaks the silence, "Can I blame you when I give birth?" Stiles questions, breaking the silence.

"Whatever you want."

* * *

THREE WEEKS LATER

Stiles is standing in a large white room with support posts spaced evenly down its length. The only other features are the fluorescent light fixtures setting into the ceiling above and seemingly random areas of grey and white tiling on the floor below.

Recognition falls on her face, "All I'm missing now is…" A humming fills the air. Stiles immediately knows there is only one thing that makes an intense humming sound like that, "Nemeton."

She turns to see that the Nemeton is in the same position as it was the night her, Allison, and Scott sacrificed themselves for their parents. It is still surrounded by cracked floor tiles as if it has forced its way up into the room.

She walks to the stump giving it a highly displeased look, "Don't tell me, you're mad at me for leaving." Of course, the stump doesn't give her an answer and Stiles makes an annoyed sigh and reaches out for it. Just as it had done before, thick vines shoot out of the stump and wrap around her wrists.

 _She finds herself in the halls of Eichen House unnoticed by Dr. Conrad Fenris and an orderly. The orderly seems to be freaking out about something, "_ _Look, all I'm telling you is_ _what I saw, and I know what I saw." The orderly claims as he follows the doctor through the special ward of the "medical" establishment. Stiles instinctively follows them._

" _And I'm telling you what you saw isn't possible," The Doctor argues with him. "This patient's been here since the facility opened."_

 _The Doctor and the orderly pause outside a door, "Didn't this place open in 1912?"_

" _Exactly," He answers as he swipes his card over a reader. He opens a door, and a cold mist pours out. Stiles shivers almost as if she can feel the cold herself._

 _As the doctor steps in, Stiles follows him. There is a layer of ice on the floor. On a table in the center of the room, she spots something that appears to be a humanoid form made of rock._

 _Stiles instinctually tries to touch it, but instead, her hand goes right through it._

" _Come on." The Doctor beckons to the orderly that carefully follows the order. "Take a closer look at our friend." He points to the figure, "You see this? He's been covered in pyroclastic rock for decades." He gives the form a light tap, "It's hardened volcanic ash."_

 _The result of the Doctor's tap contradicts his statement. The rock layer abruptly begins to crack and the damage from the crack begins to spread._

 _Stiles, The Doctor, and the orderly back up in response, "Maybe, uh, I should lower this a notch or two." He reaches to lower the temperature in the room some more, but he and the orderly are suddenly caught in a blast as the cracking form explodes outward in a rush of fire and gas._

 _The Orderly screams in agony while Stiles and Doctor Conrad Fenris appear to have been unharmed._

 _However, when the smoke clears slightly from the room. A man with glowing orange eyes, resembling a Hellhound, steps out of the cell and grows at Fenris advancing on him._

Stiles opens her eyes and finds herself still in bed. It takes a second for the vision she's had to be pushed in the back of her mind. Everything is fine in Beacon Hills, she would know because she had just talked to her dad. So why did she have a dream of Eichen House? Better yet why was the Nemeton trying to contact her for the first time in years? Was something bad…

She shakes her head to stop the obsessive thoughts before they can even form. No, everything was fine. If things weren't she knew her friends would call her and let her know. Besides, she had just talked to her father just last night and so far, nothing everything seemed to be at peace.

"Oh good, you're awake." Isaac's voice fills the room as he walks in, "For a second there, I thought I was going to have to wake you up." He notices the frown on her face, "You okay?"

"Yeah, no I'm fine." She assures him with a smile, "Just a weird dream."

"At least it's not morning sickness," Isaac offer with words of comfort, taking a seat beside her on the bed. "Come on, breakfast is ready."

"Hey, Isaac," She calls after him.

Isaac pops his head back into the room, "Yeah?"

"If there was trouble in Beacon Hills, you'd tell me, right?" She questions. "I mean someone would tell me?"

Isaac frowns at the question as he leans on the doorframe, "The others did warn me that you start worrying about things that haven't even happened yet."

"Well, can you blame me?" She questions back with him, "Every time I get this feeling of impending doom something does happen." She points a finger at him as he opens his mouth, "And don't say it's because I'm homesick."

"Would it make you feel any better, if I can to make sure everything is on the up and up?"

She gives him a grateful smile, "Please."

"Fine, I'll do it while you drop off your forms," This time he points a finger at her, "I'm not going to be making a phone call with you hovering over my shoulder."

Stiles frowns at him, "Fine."

* * *

Kira is kneeling in the desert sand. In front of her, she has pieces of her sword laid across her. Only her focus isn't on the pieces, but instead on the sun that is beginning to set in front of her. It's only a matter of minutes before she has a decision to make. Piece together her sword and continue her training with the Skinwalkers or leave her sword in shambles and return home to her mother and father and risk the possibility of the Fox taking over. She wants to choose the latter.

She's been with the Skinwalkers for almost a year now.

She had missed her graduation and missed her friends' graduation. She has missed a lot to try to regain some control of the fox inside her, but she isn't getting the progress that she wanted. Honestly, the only time any progress she has had when wielding her sword was when she had used it to bring Theo back from the ground.

She feels the wind blow around her as Red appears by her side, "It's been three weeks since you've gotten your sword back and you have yet to put it back together."

Kira makes a frown, staring at the pieces in the sand, "Piecing it back together can only be done in the sunlight." She turns her head over her shoulder looking to Red, "It's was the first thing, I learned how to do before all this happened," she explains.

"You've progressed," Red reminds her, taking a knee in the sand with her. "You used it effortlessly twice now when you were trying to save your friends," She praises Kira giving her an encouraging expression.

"Yeah, only when they were in danger," Kira argues back.

The sun is close to settling on the edge and the air surrounding them starts to get cool.

Without even batting an eye Red questions, "Have you ever considered that it's possible you're looking at this all wrong?"

"What do you mean?"

"You've been seeing your fox spirit as a curse," Red explains. "Maybe you need to think of it more as a gift."

Kira raises an eyebrow at the claim, "A gift that has nearly had me kill my friends."

"No power comes without a struggle," Red says smoothly. "We all have to learn a way to maintain a balance between the animal inside us and our humanity."

"Like werewolves," Kira mutters without a second thought.

Red hears the statement, "Your friend and her wolf reminded me of something that might be helpful," Red shares, "Wolves have anchors to keep their humanity intact." A whirl of sand starts surrounding them, "Who's to say that it can't be the same for foxes." Red says before disappearing.

Realization falls on Kira's face at Red's meaning. She looks to the horizon and a little light is still left. She takes a calming breath and relaxes the palm of her hand over the pieces of her sword.

Lightning forms from her palm and strikes the pieces mending the sword together, just as darkness fills the desert.

* * *

Stiles stands outside the Division of Justice building, holding onto a folder. She hasn't been able to shake off what the Nemeton had shown her last night. It still felt like it was too real to ignore. Checking the time, she sees that she has enough time to make one phone call. There's only one person to soothe her nerves, unfortunately, the person she has tried to call doesn't pick up the phone.

"Hey, Scott." She says to the answering system, "So, I'm here. I'm in Quantico, Virginia at the FBI. I'm at the frickin' FBI." She says still not over the fact herself, "Granted I have to wait for the next wave to start, but I'm really here." She says breathlessly, "I kind of told my Dad that I miss him, and I can't wait to get home, but …" Her voice trails off as remnants of the vision flash through her mind briefly, "Listen, Scott, whatever you're doing right now, just make sure you're still getting out of Beacon Hills." She tells her friend, "Maybe you think you can't leave, you know like the whole thing falls apart if you're not there, which I get, but you have to." She rubs her stomach, "I know you're supposed to drive out tonight, so, if you don't call me back, promise me you're actually going." She takes a calming breath, "Just get in the Jeep and go."

* * *

Isaac is cleaning up the kitchen from the breakfast he and Stiles had when he gets a call from Allison, "Just the person I was about to call-"

"Why?" Allison asks in a slightly frantic manner, "Did something happen?"

Isaac is confused by Allison's behavior, "No, I was just about to check-in with the others for Stiles." He places down a dish that he has been drying off, "Allison is something wrong?" From the other end, Isaac can tell that Allison is contemplating on whether she should tell him, "It's Beacon Hills, isn't it?"

"We have a problem."

* * *

When Stiles steps into the building, she is surprised to see a familiar face at the front desk, "Braeden?"

"Stiles," Braeden greets in a courteous manner, "Just the person, that I wanted to see."

"But I-"

"Don't' worry about that," Braeden says, taking the folder with ease. "I'll handle that." She gives Stiles a courteous smile, "Follow me, please."

Braeden leads Stiles into an empty office that Stiles sure isn't hers from the way she is acting. She gets even more suspicious when Braeden locks the door on them and closes the curtain of the one window inside the office, "Is everything okay?" She questions, concerned by the mercenary's behavior.

Braeden doesn't answer the questions with an answer. She answers it with another question, "Where's Derek?"

"Somewhere in South America…" Stiles answers carefully. "Why?"

"There's something you need to know," Braeden tells her. "Something isn't safe for me to show you on your own."

Braeden leads Stiles into a class that is already going on, "I'm just giving a new prospect a glimpse of what they could be learning if she decides to join." Braeden lies easily to the instructor, "Please, just pretend like we aren't even here."

Stiles plays along with Braeden's charade, giving the man a meek handwave as Braeden directs them into table close to the end of the room.

The instructor continues his lecture, "One recent manhunt had our Crisis Response chasing down a bizarrely feral unsub in the wilderness of North Carolina."

He flickers through the slides and videos of Derek running through a wooded area. Stiles, who had been carrying a water bottle and was taking a sip of her water, does a spit take, spewing water onto the intern sitting in front of her.

"Sorry," Stiles whispers to her as she tries to gather herself.

"Is there a problem, uh." He questions, indicating between Stiles and Braeden.

"No." Stiles answers quickly, "Sorry, uh, baby kicked a bit harder than normal." She lies easily, sensing that her unborn child isn't happy with the misplaced blame.

The instructor buys her excuse and is ready to get back to presenting the case, but Stiles doesn't give him that luxury, "Little question, though," She raises her hand, "That guy up there, why, uh, exactly is Crisis Response chasing after him?"

"He's wanted for murder," the instructor answers professionally.

From her peripheral vision, she sees that Braeden has tensed up, "Just what kind of, uh, murder, exactly?"

"Mass murder."

The power of the building suddenly goes out, causing a room full of FBI interns and instructor express concern. Stiles and Braeden are the only two that remain still, staring at the stilled picture of Derek as he appears to be running away from the camera.

Braeden casts her a side glance, "Do you know anything about this?"

Stiles stares at the tattoo on his back, shaking her head with disapproval, "I freakin' knew it."


	2. Raw Talent

**Alright peeps! I got good news and bad news**

 **Bad news: I'll be out of town for the next three weeks so there will be no updates of TNH for the rest of July**

 **Good news: Updates will be happening on Thursdays starting August 9th :)**

Kira sits among the Skinwalkers with a fire in the middle of their circle. She has a black streak on her cheek from a wound Animal had given her during their spar. Out of the three Native Warriors, Animal has proven to be the toughest one yet.

"You've made a big improvement," Animal tells her. "I think that maybe it's time for you to take the final test."

"Final test?" Kira questions, "I thought you said I was doomed to stay with you guys forever?"

"Not entirely true," Animal confesses. "It was an effort to see if it could motivate you into controlling the fox quicker."

"So, I could've stayed in Beacon Hills and graduated with my friends?" Kira demands to know.

Animal doesn't react to the obvious anger that is showing on Kira's face. "No, because of what those doctors did to you." Kira's face softens slightly, "They corrupted the fox and with the Wild Hunt riding the lightning you would've been used to make Beacon Hills disappear quicker."

"So, I can go home soon?" Kira questions with hope in her voice, "I can see my parents and the others again."

"It's not going to be that easy," War reminds her, "You have shown improvement, yes but there's still more to learning about your fox spirit than just controlling it."

* * *

Isaac watches Stiles slam her hand down on the dining room table. The action results in a crack forming, and the lights inside the house start to flicker slightly, telling him all he needs to know about just how well Stiles' effort to contact Derek went.

Isaac remains quiet, but it is his silence is that causes Stiles to slowly turn to him as she gives him a calculated expression, "You know why he's in North Carolina, don't you?"

Isaac holds his hands up in defense, "He told me South America," He claims. "Just as you." This doesn't get rid of the suspicious look Stiles gives him, but it does seem to offer a way to change the subject, "Have you at least tried contacting Cora?"

"She hasn't gotten back to me," Stiles shares, taking a seat at the table with him. She rubs a hand through her hair and snorts a laugh, "You know it's funny." She tells him.

"What is?"

"Every time one of us seems to be in some sort of trouble we can't ever hear or feel each other," Stiles shares with him. "I mean, there was that one time when we saved Cora and Boyd from the bank vault, but ever since then no matter whatever crisis we are having it fails." She shakes her head and the frustration turns into worry, "What if he's in trouble? And I don't mean FBI has a manhunt going on after him."

"You think it's something else?"

"I know it's something else," She says with conviction. She tilts her head to the side as her face goes back to suspicion, "I know it's something else because of that vision with some Hellhound-like creature and the fact that you're still here." Isaac furrows his brow at the statement, "You were supposed to be heading back to France two days ago."

"You have my word, that no one has reported such a creature roaming Beacon Hills, okay?" He then gives her an indignant expression, "I'm not leaving you here alone if he's not back yet." He gestures at her stomach, "Not when you're close."

"I have two months left," She says with clear skepticism, "Plus, I thought Micah was expecting you to meet him there anyway."

"Micah understands completely," He suggests. Stiles squints one eye at him, "I'm offended that you think I have some secret motive in being here." Stiles silently stares at him, "You know I'm bad at keeping secrets anyway."

Stiles snorts a broken laugh, "You're right about that," She agrees with him as her eyes begin to shine.

Seeing that Stiles is on the verge of tears, Isaac reaches out across the table, taking a hold of her hand, "Hey, everything is going to be all right."

She squeezes his hand and gives him a small smile, "If I find out that he is in that kind of trouble, and I mean that kind of trouble, I'm turning his ass into a fur coat."

"Braeden couldn't tell you anything else?"

Stiles shakes her head, "Not until she gets approval from her boss." Her phones dings as she receives a message. "Who apparently wants to meet with me. Wanna come with?"

"I'm going to have to pass on that," Isaac tells her. "Allison and I are supposed to be facetime each other around that time."

This catches Stiles' attention, "A little virtual date, huh?" She asks him, lighting up, sad mood completely forgotten, "Finally going to admit feelings for each other?"

Isaac already gives her an unamused expression at the relentless teasing that is bound to happen, "I'm going to stop that train before it leaves the station," Isaac points at her, "Nothing is going on between the two of us."

Stiles makes a face at him, "Because living together for two years hasn't created any kind of sexual tension between the two of you," She comments in a dead tone.

Isaac shakes his head, "None."

Stiles leans back in her chair, crossing her arms, "God, you really are a terrible liar." Isaac rolls his eyes at Stiles' statement, "How much longer are you going to be in denial?"

"A guy and girl can be just friends without one having any kind of romantic feelings for the other," Isaac replies. "After all, you and Scott are like the epitome of that being true."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night," Stiles comments. "You know maybe-"

Isaac shakes his head and gets up from the table, "I'm not having this conversation with you."

Stiles gives him a small smile, placing a hand over his, "Gonna have to tell her at some point, Baby Beta." She tells him as he starts walking out the room. She smiles to herself and heads to the bedroom, "I seriously love teasing him."

"I heard that!" Isaac shouts from the other side of the house.

* * *

Kira stands in the darkness of the desert. The air filled with sounds of chittering and wind blowing. However, despite the illusion of nothing sinister happening, Kira remains on high alert. The sounds around her, seem to have been getting closer. She automatically tightens her hold on her sword.

The sound of a sword dragging against the sand catches her attention and she swings her sword, forcing the source to go back into the darkness.

She knows it is far from over when another shadowed figure makes another appearance. She swings her sword and the figure disappears. Only instead of getting a chance to recover another appeared as more and more begin attacking from the darkness.

Effortlessly, Kira manages to knock all the figures back into the darkness. All except one, that manages to hold off her attack with a sword of its own.

She stares into the figure's glowing yellow eyes. She feels her eyes glow orange in return.

* * *

Allison frowns at the screen of her laptop as she has a video chat with Scott, Landon, and Micah. Apparently, there had been a supernatural related incident in the woods of Beacon Hills, "A dead Hellhound." She repeats after the entire encounter has been shared.

"Yep, got that," Micah agrees.

"Well, I don't get it," Allison tells them. She shakes her head trying to make sense of what had occurred, "I didn't think you could kill a Hellhound."

"Looks a lot easier than we thought," Micah comments with his arms crossed. Whatever has been going on their side of the globe has the werecoyote on edge.

Allison sees that Scott has an apprehensive expression on his face that seems to go unnoticed by Landon and Micah, "You got anything you wanna add?"

"Yeah," He confesses, "I don't think it was just any bullet."

He ends up showing her a bullet casing with a fleur-de-lis etched on. The symbol for The Argent family.

Allison just stares at the bullet with a blank expression, "Why didn't you say anything?" She questions them, "Why didn't either of you say anything?"

"Wait, was I supposed to say something?" Micah says in an absolute innocent tone.

"None of us said anything because he is your Dad," Scott says coming to their defense, "And none of us are going to say anything until we talk to him."

"Immediately, would be preferable," Landon tells her.

She gives him a knowing expression, "Premonition?"

"Yeah," Landon nods his head.

Allison closes her eyes at the information, taking a deep breath, "Let me guess, this one was filled with screaming and death."

Landon raises his finger, "That's the one."

She opens her eyes, crosses her fingers together, and lays them under her chin, "We need to find him."

Scott gives a slightly concerned expression, "Isn't he at home?"

"No, he hasn't been in a couple of weeks," Allison shares with as realization falls on her face, "In fact, he left for Beacon Hills around the same time Isaac left to stay with Stiles. I assumed it's because he wanted to finally talk to Melissa," Allison notices the confused expression forming on Scott's face. She tsked, "From the look on your face, I'd say you haven't seen him, but I do have a hunch of where to find him."

* * *

Eyes still orange, Kira parries each attack and just like before when she first experienced the test, each time she cuts the Oni the wound appears on her body. She already as one her arm, ankle, and stomach. However, she is still standing focused now on one Oni.

Unlike the first time, she took the test, the wounds don't appear to affect as much as she continues swinging her sword just for the Oni to meet the sword easily with a sword of its own.

They both push their swords against each other for a power of dominance.

In doing so, a flaming outline of a fox begins to envelop her body as she pushes against the Oni's sword.

With every push, the outline grows bigger and Kira roars with power. It rises up to a point where it appears comes out of her body.

Just when it seems like Kira is no longer in control, she kicks forward at the Oni, knocking the shadowed figure back and spins her sword around her body, stabbing it right into the boulder. The sword goes into the boulder without shattering as streaks of lightning run through it and her aura immediately vanishes.

Instantly, the darkness that once surrounded her disappears and Kira finds herself surrounded by the three Skinwalkers. None of them look pleased with the action.

"You almost had it," Red tells her. "What is stopping you?"

"You may no longer see your Fox spirit as a curse," Animal tells her, "But you still have the fear."

"It's not fear," Kira claims in an exasperated tone. "I just can't stop thinking about how nearly killed my mother, almost killed an innocent kid, and though it was never proven, I'm sure that I killed someone."

"Your friends have harmed people when learning their abilities," War states. "No power comes with a struggle. You must learn from your mistakes."

"When you went back home, you were in control of the Fox when you wielded the sword," Red reminds her, "Even after bringing the Chimera back, you still had control."

"Because Stiles was in danger," Kira defends herself. "She's important."

"You're important too," Animal tells her. "Your friends knew that you had no control of your Fox, but yet they came here when they needed help to save your friend locked in Eichen House."

"They had faith in you, Kira." War tells her, "They have faith in you now."

Red then throws an unexpected question, "So what's keeping you from having faith in yourself?"

"It's not about her faith," Animal says when Kira is unable to give an answer. Kira looks to Animal with confusion written on her face, "I think it's time that you and your fox meet face-to-face."

* * *

When Stiles arrives at the Department of Justice, Braeden is already waiting for her. She wears a neural expression, "How bad is it?"

"Not bad enough to have him on America's Most Wanted," Braeden tells her with certainty.

"But enough to have a team scrambling to find him," Stiles comments, recalling the slideshow from the day before. "He told me that he was going to South America to help out the pack that Cora is staying with," Stiles tells her. "That's honestly all I know."

"What I can tell you is that it wasn't just any mass murder," Braeden tells her as she stops them at a door, "It was the pack that Cora was staying with." Stiles eyes widened in alarm, "We were able to identify the bodies, but it doesn't appear that she was in the group."

"Then where the hell is she?"

"No clue, right now you're going to need our help in finding Derek," She tells her just as she opens the door and reveals a different group people who are all busy with some type of work. Stiles walks into the room in awe. It is a complete and more professional setup of how Stiles organized the facts and details when handling the supernatural crisis in Beacon Hills.

She walks to a board that has the same layout as her murder board back at home. She places her items on a nearby desk and stares at the series of pictures Derek that seem to have been taken during the three weeks of him being gone.

"Hello, Stiles," A voice comments, breaking Stiles' attention from the board.

"No way," Stiles breathes as she is face-to-face with Marin Morrell.

"I'm sure, you have a lot of questions, but right now you need to give them all the information that you have on Derek Hale." She says without even batting an eye, "The sooner you can do that, the better."

"Wait," She says, "Are any of these people aware of, you know…"

"They have experience in dealing with odd occurrences that happened in their own hometowns," Marin explains. Stiles looks rather impressed by the information, "Beacon Hills isn't the only place that has supernatural residence."

"So, no?"

"No."

* * *

"He's not here either," Scott tells Allison as he and Micah search the bunker. They go through his bullets, but they don't match the casing they found.

Scott breaks the lock from a crate and opens it. It is packed with guns. Scott says he thinks Argent is back in business selling weapons. He finds a compound bow in another box and realizes what his computer password would be.

"He's not answering of my calls or texts," Allison tells them. She sighs with a bit of frustration, "This isn't the first time he dropped off the face of the Earth when something big is happening."

"Maybe he just doesn't wanna be found?" Micah suggests.

"He would have his calendar on his laptop," Allison tells them. "It's not here, so the next best place would be there as well."

Micah opens a drawer and pulls out a laptop with a victorious smile. He opens it up and it immediately asks for a password, "If we crack the password."

He immediately gets to work and starts typing _Gun_ , the laptop beeps at the incorrect password. This doesn't deter Micah as he tries _Lots of guns._ Another beep.

"It wouldn't be something that simple," Scott tells him before he inputs another password. "It would be something that no one else would be able to figure out."

"What about Hunter?"

"Why would it be hunter?" Allison questions them. "We're not even hunters anymore."

"Would that mean there are no more werewolf hunters?" Micah wonders, "If not then, why would anybody think that there was a hunter in the woods when it was actually just deputies?"

While Micah and Allison try to figure out the reasoning, Scott's voice gets their attention, "I don't think that Argent took off from Beacon Hills." Allison sees Micah turn into the direction of Scott's voice. From her screen, she sees him holding up a compound bow, "I think he's back in business."

Allison shakes her head, "That bow is mine and it was supposed to be a gift my mom was supposed to..." She trails off as she starts putting two and two together, "I think I know what his password is."

* * *

Stiles has cleared off the board and places a picture of Derek on the board, "Derek Hale," She starts, "Comes from my hometown of Beacon Hills." She places a picture of Laura and Derek together, "He and his sister, Laura Hale, were the remaining survivors of a fire that resulted in the death of their entire family. They did have an uncle, who survived the incident."

"Peter Hale," Marin shares with the group, "He was in Beacon Hills Intensive Care Unit for multiple years. We've reached out to him, he wasn't able to offer any kind of assistance of knowing where Hale can be located."

In other words, Peter has no idea where Derek or Cora are either.

"Derek came back to Beacon Hills for the first time in years close to the anniversary of the Hale fire."

"Why did he go back?" Someone asks in the group.

"Because unfortunately, at that time Laura Hale died as a result of a mountain lion attack," Stiles answers. "And Peter had also gone missing from the medical facility at the time."

"Says in his file that he wanted for her murder," Another person comment.

"That was before the police had tested the DNA that was found at the scene," Marin tell them. "He was then released."

"What about when he was fugitive of the state?"

However, Stiles doesn't answer the questions due to a familiar humming sound. She looks around the room and sees that no one else in the room seems to be aware of sound, "Excuse me for a moment." She tells them before she hurriedly exits the room.

But she doesn't stop moving. As if her body is moving on its own, Stiles ends up standing at a door of a single bathroom located down on the hall of the room. She opens the door and sees the same white room with the Nemeton.

"No," Stiles argues with the stump. "First time was only okay because I asleep and nothing that you could've done would hurt us, but I'm awake now." A louder hum resonates from the stump and Stiles stares at almost as if she understands it. "Nothing better not."

She shuts the door and walks to the stump and reaches out to touch it and just like before thick vines shoot out of the stump and wrap around her wrists.

 _Stiles finds herself standing in the Boy's Locker Room in Beacon Hills just as she sees a lacrosse player wearing a helmet walking into the room, "Yeah, I don't know what kind of game you're playing, but showing me some kid about to get naked, isn't gonna work with me." Stiles complains, "So, I'm going to go now." Just as she heads towards the same direction, the lacrosse player came in, the player takes off his helmet and Stiles ends up jumping back._

 _The lacrosse player has spiders_ _swarming over his face and going right into his mouth. Stiles' mouth drops in horror as the player doesn't even seem to be bothered by it. But Stiles is completely bothered by the whole situation because if there is one thing in the world she hates more than anything that they've ever faced it was spiders. She screams in terror._

Stiles comes to screaming at the top of her lungs. Isaac comes to her side, "You're okay," He tells her immediately as Stiles starts to calm herself down, "You're okay."

Stiles nods her head at his encouragement taking in their surroundings. It takes a second, but she does manage to calm down, "What happened?"

"Braeden called," He explains. "Apparently, someone found you unresponsive leaning against the bathroom floor. You're in the infirmary." He gives her a concerned expression, "What happened?"

"Nemeton," Stiles answers in a strained-tone almost as if she had been screaming in real life.

She opens her mouth to continue, but the door to the infirmary opens as Braeden and Marin come in both wearing worried faces, "You gave us quite a scare," Braeden tells her.

"Too big of a scare," Marin agrees. "We should've taken your condition into consideration before bringing you in."

"It wasn't her-" Isaac says, jumping to Stiles' defense.

At the same time, Stiles jumps to her own defense as well, "No, I'm okay," Stiles assures them, rubbing her hand down the bulge, "We're okay."

However, Braeden doesn't seem convinced at the words, "That's not a risk that the higher-ups want to take and for once, I actually agree with them." Stiles gives her a minor look of betrayal, "I'll keep you updated on whatever information that we find or have."

Marin gives her a casual expression, "Any luck with your bond?"

Stiles shakes her head, "No, feels like I'm hitting a wall just like all the other times."

This seems to surprise Marin, but as quickly as it showed on her face, it disappears, "Keep trying on your end, but if it becomes too much, you take a step back." She tells her, "Not for your or Derek's sake, but for your unborn child's."

Stiles nods her head in agreement, "Definitely."

"Get some rest," Marin tells her as she leads Braeden and herself out the room.

"What happened with the Nemeton?" Isaac wonders, giving Stiles an inquiring look.

Stiles looks away from the door, giving him a serious expression, "Whatever Scott and the others supposedly handled wasn't handled."

* * *

Kira questions them, "How is that even possible?"

"Remember the fox is a part of you," Animal explains. "It plays a role in your life rather you realize it or not."

"Like me never getting sick," Kira remembers from her mother's words.

"That is correct," Animals tells her. "What else do you know about them?"

"There are 13 different kinds of them, each possessing a unique power of its own," Kira shares knowingly. "Void being the most dangerous of them all. We are just like any other supernatural creatures with the abilities of enhanced strength, speed, and accelerated healing."

"You know the basics then," Red comments. Kira nods her head, "What most don't know about Kitsunes is that they usually have another separate personality from their own. And because of that, you need to find a balance and learn to coexist."

"We were coexisting just fine before the doctors came to town," Kira defends them. "Had it not been for them I'm almost certain that whenever I wield my sword it wouldn't have tried to kill people."

"So, you think it was something mentally?"

Kira shrugs her shoulder with an unsure expression on her face, "Like I said after I read that novel, I remember my own encounter with them." Awareness shows on her face, "Maybe we have been looking at this all wrong. When do I get to meet it?"

"You rest up for tomorrow," War decides. "We don't know what you could be facing so you should be rested mentally."

Kira looks up to the night sky above them, "Always with a full moon."

* * *

Isaac sits at the table with his laptop open. On the screen, he sees Allison in one frame and Scott, Micah, and Chris in the other. He can tell by the impromptu face timing session that things were not looking so good their end.

"We have about another hour or so before Stiles wakes up," He informs them while trying to listen carefully out for Stiles. "She's already getting suspicious about me staying here longer than necessary."

"Is she okay?" Scott questions.

"With Derek missing and the FBI manhunt after him, I don't think so." He hears two steady heartbeats in proximity, "Nemeton isn't helping either."

"Called out to her again?"

Isaac nods his head, "This time it showed her someone covered in spiders." He gives a conflicted expression, "Freaked her out bad."

"Aside from the Nemeton, has anything else unusual happened on your end?" Chris questions him.

Isaac frowns slightly but shakes his head, "Nothing so far." He reports, "I've been keeping on a close lookout since the Nemeton started reaching out to her."

"I'd advise you to continue doing so," Chris tells him.

Isaac frowns at the advice, "Why's that?"

 _In a deserted concrete stall, Chris Argent is doing a gun deal with a group of men wearing military fatigues. He is suspicious of not all their clothes, but his normal informant isn't among the group, "Major Delane is my contact at Camp Robertson." He explains to the group of men, "I'm surprised he didn't tell me about the change in protocol."_

 _The leader of the group, Harper holds one of the guns that Chris has provided, provides some answers to Argent's suspicion, "Well, the Major got promoted and was promptly shipped overseas."_

" _Huh?" Chris questions with slight fascination, "Didn't know the Army worked that fast."_

 _Harper chuckles at Chris' lack of knowledge of knowing the standard procedure, "They do when they want to."_

 _Chris chuckles himself until his face falls serious, "The Major's not Army, he's a Marine." He closes the packed weaponry, "Who sent you?" He questions Harper, "Who's buying all this weaponry?" He sees that group of men aren't exactly as confident as he is, "We don't need to have a situation."_

 _Harper gives him a confident expression, "We already do."_

 _Argent gives him a no-nonsense stare, "See, I don't sell to weekend warriors." He explains easily, "You want these guns, you'll answer my question."_

 _Harper doesn't hesitate to point the automatic weapon at Argent, "We're taking the guns, and the ammo, and the crates."_

 _Argent remains stone-faced at the threat, "If you knew anything about guns, you'd know they're not loaded."  
_

 _Harper pulls out a clip from his uniform, "We brought our own."_

" _And I always have a backup plan," Chris informs him just before Micah appears out of nowhere and knocks one of the men in Harper's group before he and Scott stand in front of Argent. Argent is slightly angry and surprised at the sudden appearance of the two, "What the hell are you guys doing here?"_

" _We're your backup," Micah answers him as if the answer was obvious._

" _I had a guy on the inside," Argent explains to them._

 _Micah gives him a look, "Who?"_

" _You're standing on him."_

 _The imposter men seem to have had enough the reunion between the former hunter and the werecreatures and start firing. The trio immediately take whatever hiding spots they can find until the sounds of empty weapons clicking became their advantage._

 _Argent, Scott, and Micah began to fight back. Argent sends a good few of the men running has he starts firing his pistols. Micah moves to get Argent's inside man to safety from the shootout while Scott takes on some of the few brave men that have stayed to fight.  
_

 _In the fray, Harper manages to load his weapon and sets his sight on Micah who punches out one of his men. However, he doesn't pull the trigger when he feels the barrel of Argent's pistol on his head, "Who are the guns for?" Argent demands to know._

 _Instead of answering the question, Harper drops a hidden grenade. As Scott and the others dive for cover, Harper escapes with one of the vehicles._

"For the record, I had everything under control," Chris says when he sees that there is a slight panic on Allison's face.

"Clearly," Micah comments.

"How did you find me?" He questions the two.

Micah points to Scott, "He did it."

Argent gives Scott a questioning look, "You left your computer in the bunker."

Chris then exchanges a knowing look to his daughter, "Ah." He realizes, "I guess I need a new password."

Allison says, "So, you met with people who are claiming to be something that they weren't. That doesn't explain why you've been avoiding my calls."

"I haven't been avoiding you, I've been busy." Argent defends himself, "Business is booming, and I'd like to know why."

Scott questions him next, "Have you made any unusual sales recently?" The True Alpha questions the former hunter, "Like a bullet with a fleur-de-lis?"

"I haven't stamped a bullet since the Nogitsune," Chris answers plainly.

"Someone just killed a Hellhound with one," Landon informs him.

"You guys told that the situation was handled," Isaac reminds them in a harsh whisper, "How do you even kill a Hellhound?"

Allison shakes her head at the question, "We are not going through this again." She decides immediately, "But it's too much of a coincidence that the day Stiles has a visit from the Nemeton about an escaped creature, he turns up dead the same or next day."

"You don't think the Nemeton could be warning her about what's going on, do you?" Landon questions. "Like you said, the vision of Hellhound resulted in a now dead Hellhound." He crosses his arms, "And now spiders and the only thing spider related so far was that vision of spider webs I had filled with screaming."

"Then either she already knows or is going to find out," Scott realizes.

"We can't have her finding out what's going on over there," Allison says taking charge. "We made that promise the moment she and Derek left Beacon Hills."

"Do you still have the casing?" Allison questions to Scott and Micah.

Scott pats his pockets, but feels that they are empty, "It must've fallen out."

"You don't need the casing, you need the slug." Chris assures him, "Find that, and you'll find your killer."


	3. After Images

Stiles walks into her room with an unwanted shadow following close, "This is completely unnecessary," She says in a bored tone.

Isaac walks into the room carrying a blanket and pillow, "Maybe if you were a normal pregnant woman it would be," He argues throwing the items on a chair, "But you're a Spark that doesn't seem to have control of her powers."

Stiles turns to him at the statement, "Is that what I am now?" She questions, "A Spark?"

Isaac shrugs his shoulders and tilts his head in the process, "Well, you did awaken the Nemeton with your sacrificial death, sparking it to drawn in more supernatural creatures, didn't you?"

"I wasn't the only one," Stiles reminds him.

"But yours is the only one that seems to have mattered most."

Stiles stares at him silently before nodding her head, "Touché," She points a finger at him, "And I have plenty of control of my power, thank you very much."

Isaac scoffs a laugh at the claim, "If you did, you wouldn't have caused an entire building to have a power outage-"

"That wasn't me," Stiles denies.

"Or almost break the dining room table," He continues as if she hadn't said anything.

"That was me," Stiles admits. "But I swear, that power outage wasn't."

Isaac crosses his arms, giving her an expression of skepticism, "Then who else could it have been?" He questions, "Because the only other person we know that can manipulate electricity like that is in the desert."

"Well…" Stiles trails off as she maneuvers her hands over the bump.

It takes a second for Isaac to get the message, "You got to be kidding."

"It's likely," Stiles claims, throwing up her hands in defense, "I mean, Derek said there's a possibility that our baby can be a werewolf. What if there's a chance of it having powers like me?"

"If there's a chance that the baby has powers then maybe you should wear the bracelet," Isaac offers carefully. "At least, just to test the theory. You've been stressing over Derek and the Nemeton has reached out to you twice now." Stiles gives him a fighting expression, "It's not good for either of you. Especially when only one of you knows how to control your emotions."

"I'll put it on in the morning," Stiles agrees, "Right now, I just want to sleep for once without having a werewolf watching me."

Isaac frowns at the statement, "He still does that?"

"Unfortunately." She comments but notices that Isaac keeps giving her a concerned expression, "Fine," She caves. "But no snoring."

* * *

Allison is facetiming with her father in his study, "Has any of your other contacts tried reaching out to you?"

Chris shakes his head, "Word must've gotten around that I'm working with what they believe is the enemy. So far, no one has been responding to anything I have out." He lets out a tired sigh, "It's safe to assume that anyone I can trust has been compromised. How's everything looking on your end?"

"So far nothing," Allison reports as she pulls up a spreadsheet that held the Argent's European Gun Sale Average. "Looks moderately normal and no suspicious activity either. Almost, like Beacon Hills is really just the main area for sales."

"Keep an eye out," He advises her. Allison gives him a confirming head nod, "And your apartment is clean?"

"Cleaned it twice, not a bug in sight," Allison reports to him. "So, Dad, you know I gotta ask."

Chris makes a dreaded sigh, knowing already what Allison is about to say to him, "Allison now is not the time."

In return, Allison gives him an exasperated expression, "How much longer do you plan on holding out?" She gives him a knowing expression next, "I know you said that what happened inside the storm was in the heat of the moment, but what if it wasn't?"

"Allison…"

"Just hear me out," She says in a soft tone. Chris gives her a skeptical expression, but he doesn't continue to reject the idea of listening to Allison's pitch. "I've dated a McCall before and if Melissa and Scott are anything alike, she wouldn't have kissed you if she hadn't felt anything." She gives him a gentle smile, "Besides, she is probably beating herself up for not contacting you over the summer either."

Chris gives her a silencing expression, "Have you talked to Isaac about your feelings for him?"

Allison immediately gets on the defense at the mentioning of Isaac, "This is about you and Melissa, not Isaac and me."

"I'm just saying you're heavily invested in a relationship that doesn't even pertain to you," Chris counters back with ease.

"Unlike you, I can't exactly run away from my problem," Allison reminds him. "We share an apartment together and I'm sure he can smell the chemosignals coming from me."

"We both know that Isaac isn't the type to call out people on their emotions until it was absolutely necessary," Chris tells her. "So, answer my question, have you talked to Isaac about your feelings for him?"

"No," Allison admits crossing her arms. "And I can't exactly admit to Isaac that I have feelings for him when he's supposed to be focusing on Stiles with Derek gone."

"Now, who's looking for excuses," Chris tells her with a small laugh.

Allison laughs a bit herself, "Just promise that if you do happen to see her, you'll talk to her about what happened and not just about what is happening now." She gives him a gentle smile, "You know one way or another she's going to get roped into whatever is going on."

* * *

Stiles lies in bed alone. She shifts to the other side of her body, snuggling against a body pillow that occupied Derek's spot. She seems to be quite comfortable but frowns when she hears someone breathing rather loudly.

She makes a groan and reaches across to grab Derek's unused pillow to throw at Isaac. As she reaches over, she feels something opposite to the feel of a soft pillow.

She instantly opens her eyes and sees that she is leaning on a tree out in the middle of the woods. Only, she isn't alone. Beside her, she sees Brett Talbot. She notices that he is on high alert for some reason, "Brett?" She whispers trying to get his attention. Brett doesn't acknowledge her presences. Instead, he takes off running.

Stiles doesn't hesitate to follow, "Hey," She calls out in a whisper. "Think maybe you could slow down a little?" Almost as if he heard her, Brett stops at a tree, "Thank you, now can you tell me what's going on?"

Instead of answering her question, Brett finally steps into a bit of the moonlight that is provided in the woods and sees that there is an arrow sticking out of his chest, "Oh, dude we gotta get that out of you." She moves towards to him as he pulls out his phone, "Or call someone...good idea."

She looks over his shoulder and sees that his phone has no service, "Don't worry we can do it ourselves." Stiles offers to him attempting to place a reassuring hand on his shoulder, only for her hand to go right through him. She stares at her hand in annoyance, "I see we skipped right over the wrist grabbing."

Her attention changes when she hears Brett groan in pain.

Brett is pushing himself up against a nearby tree. This action seems to drive the arrow further into him and out his back. With more of the pointy end of the arrow now protruding, he's able to reach around, grab it, and rip it from his body.

"Okay," Stiles says with some relief. "At least, you're safe now, right?" She questions, despite it being obvious he can't hear her. "Time to go home, right now."

Suddenly, Brett's phone starts ringing, but instead of answering it Brett abandons the phone altogether and hides in a nearby bush. Stiles would question him but realizes that it is useless and follows him as he hides behind some bushes.

In their hiding spot, Stiles sees an unfamiliar woman carrying a shotgun, "You're being hunted." Stiles realizes, "You could take her out easily."

Brett seems to be on the same track as Stiles and uses the arrow he pulled from his body and throws the arrow at the woman. It would've been a direct hit if the woman wasn't pulled out the way, by someone Stiles couldn't see so well.

The woman then fires a shot at them. Brett takes off running as Stiles tries to get a good look at the person who saved the woman. But before Stiles even has a good view of her partner, Stiles finds herself being pulled by an unseen force after Brett, "No control got it."

While the woman and her partner don't seem to follow them, Stiles still can't shake the feeling that Brett is far from safe. Her theory is proven right when she sees that he is bleeding black blood, an obvious sign of him being poisoned, "I need to wake up." Stiles mumbles and begins patting her cheeks with her hands, "I need to wake up and let Scott and the others know you're in danger."

While Stiles is trying to figure out a way to wake herself up, Brett lays down a false trail of blood to throw the hunters off his trail. He ties up the wound so he won't leave any more blood behind. He sees a squarish rock and gets an idea.

* * *

Later, Brett is lying across a pipe high above a tunnel floor and Stiles leans against the tunnel wall when they hear a familiar howl. While Brett struggles to lift his head, Stiles manages to focus the direction the howl came from, "Liam," She says with relief.

She sees two figures coming from the direction and is instantly relieved thinking that Scott and the others have managed to find Brett. But the hope and relief are quickly dashed when she hears the woman from before question, "How did he get behind us?"

"He didn't," An all too familiar voice answers as they walk into the same tunnel as Brett and Stiles.

Stiles nearly chokes at seeing who the woman's partner is, "Gerard," Stiles seethes. "This ends now." She pushes her hands forward to shove both hunters back, but the motion proves to be useless, "Hey, you can't block me out like this," She chastises at the air.

"That wasn't Brett," Gerard tells the woman, "That was a werewolf making a mistake."

Stiles runs her hands down her face at Gerard's observation. She looks up at Brett and sees that he doesn't move a muscle, "Just a little longer." Stiles says aloud.

The woman questions the oldest Argent clearly worried, "His friends are coming for him?

Gerard seems rather unbothered by the fact, "It's safe to assume they're coming for us."

This seems to erase whatever confidence the woman had before, and Stiles is pleased with the response, "You should be scared," Stiles yells at her.

Gerard starts leading them out the tunnel, "Why are we going back?" The woman asks when she sees that Gerard is heading in the same direction that the howl came from, "What if there's a pack?"

"Oh, there is," Gerard answers with certainty, "We can count on it."

The woman grabs him by the arm "Wait, how many are we talking about?"

Gerard gives her a disapproving expression, "That's not the right question," He chastises her.

"That is definitely the right question," Stiles argues in reflex.

"You're thinking from a place of fear," Gerard tells the woman.

"I'm thinking logically and mathematically," The woman argues back at the Argent, "Two of us against too many of them."

"Try thinking strategically." Gerard suggests to her, "That's Scott McCall's Achilles' heel. Like most teenagers, he thinks with his heart."

The woman seems to take Gerard's words into consideration, "So, what's our strategy?"

"Right now?" Gerard questions back, "Divide and conquer."

Stiles feels all types of alarms running through her body after those chilling words. She stares back up at the ceiling at Brett and sees that his state is getting worse. A drop of black goo drips from the bandaged wound. He manages to catch it before it falls too far and alerts the hunters below.

Stiles stares worriedly at Brett. He is slowly losing consciousness as he leans against some crates and the bleeding is continuing to happen, "I don't know what to do." Stiles says, freaking out. "I can't help, I can't wake up, and no one can freaking hear me." A tear falls down her face, "Oh, God what is the point of this."

"Brett!" A voice calls getting their attention. Stiles sees both Lori and Liam running at them.

"Liam," Stiles says with relief.

"You found the rocks," Brett responds with some hope in his voice.

Lori kneels to his level and brushes some of his hair away. She gives him a chuckle, "Yeah, I found the rocks."

Brett looks from his sister to Liam, "You're a dumbass for doing this."

Liam is amused by the statement, "Oh, is that your way of thanking me?"

"No," He answers as Liam and Lori offer him some support, "That's my way of calling you a dumbass." But a smile plays on his face, "But, thanks."

A bright light flashes and the tunnel begins to fill with smoke, "They're coming."

They take off running in the opposite direction.

Stiles runs with Brett and Lori while Liam brings it in end from the rear. For some reason, Liam suddenly stops, and Stiles does as well making sure that Brett and Lori get to the ladder that could be a hope for their freedom, "Brett's right, you're a dumbass get your ass moving."

Surprisingly, Liam faces her completely and for a moment she thinks that maybe Liam can hear her. But she notices that he has a look of concentration going on, "What is it?"

Liam walks through her and reaches through the metal pipes and pulls out one of the sonic devices, "This is a trap," Stiles realizes.

Liam has the same thought and is already calling out the retreating siblings, "Lori, wait!"

But neither of the Talbots can hear him as they are ready going through the manhole and up to the surface.

In an instant, there is a sound of tires screeching as if they are trying to stop. Stiles covers her mouth in horror before she finds herself standing in the middle of a street and sees Lori lying next to Brett holding his hand.

Liam comes from the manhole completely wolfed out and sees the scene for himself, "I couldn't take away his pain," She weeps softly just as she dies and Stiles' vision starts darkening.

* * *

"You're okay," A faint voice enters through Stiles' ears as she starts coming to. She opens her eyes and finds Isaac looking at her with a worried expression, "You're okay." He seems to repeat as he reaches for a cloth and places it on Stiles' forehead. It has a cooling temperature, "Everything is fine."

She shakes her head at him, "Everything is not okay." She argues weakly.

Isaac wipes another cool cloth down her cheek, "You're right, you practically destroyed your bedroom." Isaac tells her, "Nothing that can't be fixed easily."

"That's not what I mean," Stiles tells him as she sits up. Isaac gives her a concerned expression as she examins the damage that has been done to the room. One of the dressers now is in pieces, the graduation picture now had a crack in it, and the bookcase Derek kept by his armchair has been overturned.

"Everything is the opposite of okay," Stiles says as she starts breaking down in tears.

Isaac envelopes her into a hug, which she returns as if she's holding onto dear life, "Stiles-"

"He's back Isaac," Stiles cries into his shoulder, "Gerard's back and he killed Lori and Brett."

 **Alright guys so things have changed about updating TNH: The Final Fight. I have started a new job and in two more weeks I'm about to start another. At first, I was going to update bi-weekly, but this new job is asking for a lot more than what I was expecting and the upcoming on starts as soon as I get off the current one.**

 **So unfortunately, there will be ANOTHER hiatus for TNH: The Final Fight mainly, because I won't have time give it my all with the other chapters and I don't want to half-ass anything. I'm hoping everything will settle in the middle of September.**

 **With that being said, TNH: The Final Fight will be back on the September 28th, but I do have some other MINOR projects in the works that don't require as much attention.**

 **Thanks for being such a loyal, understanding, and supportive fanbase. I truly appreciate it.**


	4. Face-To-Faceless

**First things first, I'm going to apologize for being super late with this update.**

 **I'm also going to apologize and admit that I couldn't give it my all with this chapter, the explanation will be at the end.**

The following morning, Stiles and Isaac sit at the kitchen table in silence, staring at the monitor of the computer screen. There has been no alerts or notification from anyone in Beacon Hills…Not yet at least

Stiles fiddles with the obsidian-made bracelet around her right wrist. After last night, Isaac wasn't going to take any risks in Stiles accidentally fazing her way to Beacon Hills in her sleep. Not that it mattered, because the thought of Gerard's return didn't exactly produce a good night sleep.

"Maybe they aren't-" Isaac starts to say just as a video request pops up on the screen.

Stiles immediately press the green notification and sees Chris in on one screen; Landon, Scott, and Micah sharing another; and Allison on her own. No one has a chance to ask Stiles anything before she questions them with, _"_ It's about Gerard, isn't?"

"We were actually calling about Brett and Lori," Landon confesses. "They were killed last night by the new hunter in Beacon Hills last night."

Stiles frowns at the information, "What new hunter?"

"A couple of weeks ago, we found a dead hellhound," Scott answers. "We believed that the new hunter just managed to kill him by pure luck, but after last night we believe he has a teacher."

"Yeah, I know," Stiles tells them. "I saw everything that happened last night." She holds up her wrist and shows them the bracelet, "Your new hunter isn't a "he" it's a "she" and her teacher is Gerard."

Chris and Allison make a pained expression at the mentioning of another rouge relative of theirs, "I saw him and the woman in the tunnels with Brett," Stiles continues. "Everything that happened last night was a trap. For what? I don't know."

"Any ideas on who the woman can be?" Micah questions her, "If we find her, we find Gerard and end this before it even begins."

"Never seen her before in my life," Stiles answers honestly. "But I suggest that you start with anyone that is new in town." She taps a finger on the table making a concerned expression, "How's Liam holding up?"

Scott shakes his head, "Not too great, he didn't want to go to school."

"Probably for the best," Stiles replies. "From what I saw, anyone on the road had a clear view of him." She crosses her arms, "No doubt in my mind, that rumors have already started."

"All the more reason that he goes," Allison inputs. "If he goes to school and shows them that he's a normal kid, then the rumors can be laid to rest."

Micah tilts his head at the idea, "He just has to not shift for the rest of the day."

"While we don't know the identity of the new hunter, we still need to take a handle on Gerard," Stiles tells them.

"None of you are going to do anything," Chris speaks for the first time, getting everyone's attention. "This is my fault." He tells them, "I'm the one who let him go."

Landon gives him an empathetic expression, "You couldn't have done anything."

Micah begs to differ, "He could've killed him." Landon throws him a silencing glare, "Just saying."

"We're not executioners," Landon argues with him.

"If a threat tries to take over your territory," Micah argues back. "And you want to fight for it, you need to be."

"That's why we're gonna make peace," Scott tells them.

"With Gerard?" Landon says not hiding the doubt in his tone.

"Landon, you know what's coming," Scott argues. "We all keep using the same word."

"War."

"So, what stops a war from happening?" Isaac questions him.

"Peace summit," Allison answers.

"Right." Scott agrees, "We meet face-to-face with Gerard. Find out what he wants and then we stop all this before it gets any worse."

Stiles shakes her head immediately at the idea, "Last time Gerard was at a peace meet it was with Deucalion." She reminds him, "He blinded him and then killed everybody else, including his own men."

Scott knows that she has a point, "I'll go." Chris tells them, "He's not going to kill me."

"You sure about that?" Allison challenges her father, "He sent you on your first gun deal voluntarily leaving out the detail that it involved the yakuza."

"All we need is to find out what he wants," Scott counterclaims, "Then we can bargain."

"Even if he does agree," Chris informs him, "His terms might be difficult to meet."

"Well, that's why it's a negotiation." Scott tells him, "I don't expect to get anything without giving something up."

"Then you're gonna have to figure out just how much you're willing to give," Chris advises him. "And how far you're willing to go to stop a war."

* * *

Hours later, Chris walks into a warehouse that is stacked with weapons all the way to the ceiling. Despite the alarming sight, Chris remains neutral as his father finishes talking with someone, who Chris can tell isn't an expert hunter, "I take it you're not here to rejoin the fight," Gerard states blandly.

"I'm here to stop it." Chris answers plainly, "We want to talk."

Gerard feigns surprise at the claim, "So it's "we" now, huh?"

Chris doesn't fall for the act, "I want to propose a meeting." He expresses, "To, uh, negotiate a peaceful solution before this all," he gestures around the warehouse, "goes too far."

Gerard gives his son a momentary look over, "If Scott McCall is so keen on a meeting, he can ask me himself."

Chris makes a small head tilt in acknowledgment, "Well, I thought given the history the two of you share, this seemed like the wiser choice."

"Funny you say that," Gerard counters with missing a beat, "Since the last bullet I took was fired by you."

There is no lost love between father and son as the two of them spark a stare down, "If you still believe in the Code, you'll meet with him."

The same amateur hunter from before taking a standby, Gerard. He doesn't hide that the fact that he is concealing a gun, "Don't worry." Gerard says without breaking eye contact, "He's just the messenger."

"What is the message I'm taking back?" Chris questions with ease, "What do I tell Scott?"

Gerard gives his son a slightly thoughtful expression, "You tell him to run."

* * *

Back in Quantico, Isaac finds Stiles sitting on the couch in the living room with her eyes closed. While Stiles hadn't said much on the matter of Scott meeting up with Gerard, Isaac knew that she was thinking of a way to help the others.

He gently touches her on the shoulder, "Any luck?"

Stiles opens her eyes and gives him a headshake, "Nothing." He takes a seat next to her, "At this point, I think it's safe to say that whatever it is Derek got himself into, he doesn't want me near it." She takes a deep breath, rubbing her stomach, "I guess that just leaves us, going to Beacon Hills without him."

"Don't you think that we should at least find out why Gerard is back again?"

Stiles scoffs at the question, "The reason is plain and simple, he hates werewolves." She shakes her head, "Why didn't you guys say anything?"

"The reason is pretty obvious, Stiles," Isaac tells her.

"Don't use my pregnancy as an excuse," Stiles tells him. "People I love and care about are in danger and here I am across the freaking country with no way to help them."

"They were worried about losing you again," Isaac confesses. Stiles frowns at the statement, "During the Wild Hunt," He elaborates. "When they found out that once you're in the Hunt, you ride the storm forever."

"Obviously not," Stiles reminds him.

Isaac grits his teeth, "But they didn't know that at the time." He argues, "Stiles, we've been through a lot this past couple of years. From saving Jackson from Gerard to the Benefactor. Not to mention, the doctors and the Beast you guys had to deal with. There were too many close calls." He explains, "You were close to being forgotten, that's a fate worse than death."

She gives him a skeptical expression, "You're being slightly dramatic."

"No, I'm not." Isaac tells her, "Gerard kidnapped you, you fought an Alpha barely making it alive, you were possessed-"

"You don't have to rehash everything that has happened to me," Stiles interrupts in an arguing tone. "Trust me, I remember."

"Yeah and you managed to recover from those, but the Wild Hunt was too much of a close call, so we made a decision."

"Wait, we?"

"Everyone, we promised ourselves that the next supernatural related incident happened you stay out of it," Isaac reveals to her.

"This isn't supernaturally related," Stiles argues with him. "It's just another hunter problem, so I don't need protecting," She argues. "It's the others that need protecting and the only way I can do that is if we go back to Beacon Hills."

Isaac isn't surprised by her statement, "You're not going to Beacon Hills."

"Oh?" She gives him a challenging expression, "Are you going to stop me?" He points at the bracelet on her wrist, "Oh right."

"I know you want to save the others, I get it so do I," Isaac expresses with a passion, "But you need to slow down for a second." He gives her a pleading expression, "Please. I'm begging you."

"I can't sit around and do nothing," Stiles tells him, eyeing the bracelet. "You know that."

Isaac nods his head in agreement, "I know, but you're not going to go alone." Stiles opens her mouth to say something, but Isaac cuts her off, "If we hadn't put on that bracelet last night, you would've teleport out of here the moment we finished with Scott and the others...and I promised Derek that I would watch over you."

She slumps into the couch, "Gerard being back could mean that he's going to go after Derek…He might come for us next." She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath, "So what do you suggest we do? Wait here like sitting ducks?"

"It's not going to be safe either way we go," Isaac tells her.

"Maybe we should wait and see first if Gerard even agrees for a meeting," Stiles suggests. "Decide our next course of action from there."

Isaac shows his surprise at the statement, "You think he would actually agree?"

Stiles shrugs her shoulders, "We've beaten Gerard twice now," She states. "Hopefully, he learned his lesson and will actually back down."

"You think his pride will outweigh his hatred?"

"If not, we'll just simply have to kick his ass again," Stiles comebacks with a purpose.

* * *

Chris finishes telling Melissa just how well the meeting with his father went, "Right now?" Melissa questions him with concern on her face.

"Today," Chris presses, "He needs to leave. Go to college, get out of Beacon Hills." He takes a breath, "They all need to go."

Melissa frowns, "If, he's not interested in negotiating then what does he want?"

"As far as I can tell," Chris answers, "Genocide."

"He just wants to kill them?" Melissa questions with disbelief, "All of them?"

"If you're looking for rationality, I think he left that behind a long time ago," Chris comments. Melissa has a disturbed expression on her face, "In his eyes, Scott has killed half his family, turned his daughter into a monster, and turned me, his only son, against him."

Melissa crosses her arms clearly fighting with an inner battle, "So I'm supposed to just tell him to give up?"

"I'm not asking him to give up," Chris tells her as he watches her continue her mental process on the situation. "I just want him to survive."

Melissa nods her head in agreement, "I've never told Scott to run and hide and I'm not going to start now."

"Melissa, he was dead in your arms once before and you had to bring him back yourself," He reminds her as a last-ditch effort, "What if this is the one fight he doesn't come back from?"

"There doesn't have to be a fight," Scott's voice announces when he returns home.

Melissa sighs with relief and questions, "Do you know something I don't?"

"Someone."

* * *

Kira lays on top of a stone slab that is close to an edge of a cliff. The three Skinwalkers surround from her head, side, and feet. It is absolute quiet around them, not even the wind is howling. It is just them as the sun is close to settling on the horizon.

"It's almost time," Animal instructs her as she stands over Kira. "Take three long deep breaths.

Exhale deeply and slowly. Clear your mind of all things as you feel a wave of relaxation come over you. On the third breath, let your eyelids close."

Kira does as she is instructed, "Take 7 more deep breaths," War instructs next. "Each time imagine yourself feeling more relaxed."

The instruction of the Skinwalkers seems to be working as Kira finds herself feeling more relaxed. She felt completely light, almost as if she could be floating. For once, in her life, she feels completely relaxed and not worried about anything.

"Keep your eyes closed, but listen to the next part very carefully," Red's voice tells her next. "Whatever, you do don't open your eyes until you have landed."

In her relaxed state, the oddness of the statement doesn't dawn on Kira, until she feels a push that knocks her off the stone slab.

* * *

It's nightfall when Scott tells the others about the new information and his decision on how to handle things with Gerard, "It's a trap," Micah argues as he and Scott are facetiming with Stiles and Isaac.

"She said that she would meet to talk," Scott reminds the werecoyote.

"Micah's right," Stiles agrees. "Meeting alone in the middle of the tunnels with a werewolf hunter? It's a trap."

However, it seems that Scott hasn't heard a word Stiles has said due to his attention being solely on Micah, "Then what do you want me to do?"

"Don't go," Micah answers as if that were the obvious answer.

"Gerard is recruiting new hunters, and he's murdering our friends," Scott reminds him, "He's not gonna stop unless I convince him that we're not his enemy."

"What happens if you can't?" Micah questions almost desperately, "You're gonna get yourself killed." Stiles sees the slight hesitation in Micah's body language, "We need you."

Scott starts thinking that Micah is having a lack of faith in him, "If I didn't think you guys could beat him without me-"

"That's not what I mean," Micah cuts him off,

"Then what do you mean?"

"I mean-" Micah starts saying but stops abruptly. "You know what I mean."

"I'm kind of getting confused," Isaac whispers to Stiles.

"So am I," Stiles confesses.

"Micah, I have to try this," Scott tells him. "All I want to do is to get Monroe to trust us. She agreed to this peace summit." He finally breaks eye contact with Micah focusing on Stiles and Isaac, "And I have to go." He turns back to Micah, "I'm going alone."

Scott leaves no room for arguing when he disconnects the connection with Isaac and Stiles.

Stiles closes the laptop, "Micah seems more than just upset about Scott wanting to walk into an obvious trap," Isaac comments as Stiles places the device on the end table.

"We're going," Stiles decides in a hard tone, giving Isaac a glance.

Isaac takes a deep breath, not surprised at the statement, "Okay, but we have to do one thing first we go."

 **Thank you guys for patiently waiting for this update. I've had multiple family emergencies going on at the same time and really didn't get a chance polish and add things to this chapter the way I wanted to. It's been a trying time and continues to be so. I will say that on the bright side I only have two more chapters to work on before (I legit have finished the ending and just need to work on the middle) this work is fully complete.**

 **I'm honestly not sure when those middle chapters will be worked on, due to me focusing on my family. But I do plan to have this all done before Christmas, If you have an questions or concerns pertaining to the series, don't hesitate to ask.**


	5. Pressure Test

_Meanwhile in Beacon Hills_

At Gerard's hunter HQ, two young werewolves, Jiang and Tierney, and Theo are tied to a metal scissor gate while former Eichen House orderly Schrader pokes them with a high-voltage taser stick.

The effects of the continuous shock appear to have taken a toll on the younger werewolves but neither one of them seems ready to comply, "I'm not gonna tell you anything," Tierney tells him in a panting breath.

"I don't really have any questions," Schrader admits, giving them all an unreadable expression' He gives Theo a knowing look, "I don't have any questions for you either."

"We're not afraid to die," Jiang tells him.

Schrader hasn't taken his eyes off Theo, "Does that go for everyone here?"

Theo hasn't broken eye contact with the former Eichen House orderly, "Not me." Theo answers in a calm tone, "No death. No pain." He gives the former orderly a calculating expression, "I'll tell you anything you want to know."

Schrader repeats, "I don't have any questions."

Theo takes a deep breath to cover his annoyance and possible desperation, "Okay, maybe you have some unfinished business with these two losers." He throws a look at the two werewolves, "But I'm not with them." He begins to stutter out, "I don't know who they are, or what they did or what their problem is. I'm not a part of it."

Theo's plea doesn't seem to move Schrader at all as he then throws a bucket of water on the were-creatures. Neither Jian or Tierney seem bothered by the action, "That wasn't friendly," Tierney reacts in an unimpressed tone.

Schrader reaches for a switch, supplying the electrical charges, in a threatening manner. Jian rises to the bait, "Just do it!" He growls out.

Without blanking, Schrader flips the switch and the trio take another electrical shock, all of them shrieking in pain.

When Schrader flips the switch back up, Theo gives the two werewolves a glare, "How about you let me do the talking?" In other words, he is telling the two of them to shut up. He takes a heavy breath focusing his attention on Schrader, "You obviously have us here for a reason."

Schrader doesn't answer. Instead, he flips the switch once more. The were-creatures scream and appear to be exhausted once the charge as stopped. However, Theo lets out a tired chuckle, "If you, if you tell me what you want-" He gets interrupted when Schrader delivers a shock.

This time it lasts longer than the other and when Schrader finally stops, Theo gets a sense of distortion as his vision blurs slightly, "I'm trying to help you."

Another electrical charge is made.

"What the hell did you two do?" Theo snaps at the two younger werewolves just before they receive another shock. And the shocks keep coming. Each appearing to be worse than the others. When it seems like there is a break, Theo sends the two werewolves a murderous glance, "If we get out of this alive." Theo speaks in panting breathes, "I'm going to kill you myself."

Upon threatening the werewolves, Theo notices that the electricity is beginning to melt through the plastic handcuffs holding the prisoners to the gate, "So, that's all you got?" He laughs focusing on Schrader, "Because I'm not impressed." He gives the man an easy stare down, "What did they do? Give you permission to shock us a little, but not do any real damage?" He then gives the orderly a knowing expression, "They don't trust you, Schrader."

For the first time, the former Eichen House employee shows a hint of surprise. Theo gives him a head nod, "Yeah, that's right." Theo gives him an unbreakable stare, "I remember you. Weird little sadist from Eichen House." The silence of the man is Theo needs to know that he has gotten inside his head, "Did they fire you? Or did you get out of there before they realized you were just another psycho that should've been locked up with the other freaks?" He lets out a slightly crazed laugh, "No, they fired you, didn't they? Did you get caught trying to stick helpless patients with needles again?" The reminder of his unethical behavior, helps Schrader return back to his sadistic ways as he reaches of knob dialing it up to 11, but this doesn't stop Theo's verbal assault, "Or did they catch you trying to stick them with something else?"

The surge burns through the cuffs and Theo breaks free, surprising the man before Theo gives him a nice punch to the face. This knocks the older man out and Theo easily straps him to the metal gate as the younger two werewolves manage to free their selves.

Once Theo is done handling the man, he turns to leave, but stops when he is asked, "You just gonna leave him here?"

Theo answers casually, "Him and you."

"We didn't need your help anyway," Jiang tells him in a sour tone.

Theo knows that it is a lie, but he doesn't say anything as Tierney nudges Jian in the side, "Come on." She tells him, grabbing him by the arm, ready to lead them out. "I want to put a couple hundred miles between us and this place by dawn."

Theo steps in their way, "You got a car?"

"No." She answers honestly, but motions at Schrader with her right arm, "But he does."

On her arm, Theo notices that she has a marking on it, "What is that?"

She gives him a judging expression, "You've never seen a pack symbol before?"

"I'm not much of a pack animal," Theo replies casually. "What does it mean?"

"They're stacked rocks," She explains as she shows him her entire tattoo, "It's a Buddhist practice."

"You're part of Satomi's pack," He realizes, "The Buddhist werewolves."

"Satomi's dead." Jiang informs him in a hard tone, "We don't have an Alpha or a pack anymore." Something that could pass for sympathy forms on Theo's face, "Why do you care anyway?"

"Oh, I don't." Theo claims, "But you should find Scott McCall." He informs the two, "He's got a thing for taking in strays."

Tierney gives Theo a look of admiration, "You know Scott McCall?" She questions with some eagerness, "Do you know where he is?"

"I might," Theo answers coolly.

With that declaration, Theo the electricity on the gate up to 11 again and Schrader wakes up, screaming in pain as the voltage courses through his body.

* * *

On the road, Theo and the young werewolves are on their way to Scott. Only more trouble seems to follow them as a siren chirps off behind him. Like a supposedly good civilian, Theo does pull over, "Don't move," He orders the two tense werewolves in the backseat, "And let me do the talking."

While he is on guard himself, he is kind of relieved to see that it is the Sheriff that has pulled him over as he rolls down the window, "Theo," Stilinski says in calculated tone.

"Sheriff," Theo replies with the same tone, "What seems to be the problem here?"

The Sheriff gives him an eye squint, "Isn't that usually my line?"

Theo gives a loose shoulder shrug, "Just letting you know we don't have a problem."

"Unfortunately, I think you do," He tells him as he steps back from the vehicle, "Hands above your head." He directs to the chimera, before focusing on his passengers, "All of you."

"You're arresting us?" Theo questions in surprise, "For what?"

"Murder."

* * *

An orderly opens the gate to the special ward at Eichen House to allow Dr. Deaton inside. He quickly closes it behind the vet claiming, "This is as far as I go."

"Should I find that disconcerting?" Deaton turns to look at the orderly.

"Like I said, you'll see."

"Am I going to need a weapon?"

"We stopped allowing them."

"How come?" The veterinarian is now worried about what he is going to encounter, but he knows he has to continue. He must find what he came here for.

"People use them."

"On what?"

"Themselves."

Deaton looks further down the corridor before he begins to walk. He only manages a few steps before he stopped. Something is down here, and his hand starts shaking, "See what I mean?"

Deaton grabs his hand to stop it shaking, and gulps before he spoke. "I feel what you mean. But… It's not real." His breathing begins to get heavy as he starts to slowly make his way closer to the cell. The cell that had been causing all the problems and fears since The Wild Hunt.

"You think?"

His heavy breathing didn't stop as he continues to move further and further down the corridor. "It's not real." The closer he gets, the worse it got, "It's not real." The grip he has on his hand gets tighter as his fingers start to twitch, "It's not… It's not real." His breathing then becomes ragged and uneven, and he grips the wall next to the open cell. "How long do people usually last?"

"No one past 30 seconds." The orderly tells him, still behind the gate at the opposite end of the corridor; his fingers through some of the holes as he gripped the metal.

The veterinarian takes out his phone, and set a timer for 30 seconds; propping it up against the cell door, and pulling himself in. And if he thought the effects were bad from the hall, they are a hundred times worse inside. He grips his head and then started to hit himself to try and shake the feeling. "It's not real. It's not real."

He falls to his knees, and that's when he notices a crack on the floor. He uses his fingers to follow it from the floor and up the wall. It ends in an almost circular crack just below head height. Deaton begins pulling at the loose tiles until the wall underneath is visible.

Outside in the corridor, the timer that Deaton had set began to blare out, letting him know that his 30 seconds are up, but he doesn't emerge from the cell.

The orderly is still waiting for him behind the closed gate. "Doc? Doc!" He breaths out a cry of relief when Deaton stumbles out of the cell, and just slumps against the door; clutching a piece of the cell wall to his chest. "Doc? What happened? Did you find something?"

"Something." Sweat is beading down Deaton's face.

"What is that? Doc?" The orderly becomes curious about what Deaton has taken from the cell, "What is that?"

Deaton looks down at the slab of wall that he'd taken. It doesn't look like much, but he knows that it had to be important, and knew that it would most likely help him figure out what was going on with the town and its people. "I don't know."

In the holding cell at the Sheriff's station, Theo is gripping the bars of the cell. Jiang and Tierney sit quietly together; remaining silent as they listen to the former Chimera profess his innocence, seemingly at nothing since nobody, but the two of them are in the cell with him.

Theo turns around at last surviving members of Satomi's Pack. "Who did you kill? Was it you?" He points at Tierney, and then starts alternating between the two of them, "You? Both of you? Who's the murderer?" But they still say nothing, "All right, I get it. The longer you stay quiet, the better. Right?" Jiang's breathing started to pick up but continues to remain silent as Theo crouches down in front of them, "But you're here for murder. And they're keeping me here, too. But you're the murderers."

Jian breaks his silence, "We're not murderers."

"Jiang…" Tierney says in a warning tone.

"If you'd been there, you'd know we didn't have a choice." Tierney sits up, gripping Jiang's shoulder in warning, telling him to stop, "They came after us."

"Jiang, just shut up."

But all Theo did is smile as he stands up again and turns to look the camera watching the cell. He holds out his arms and questioning, "We good?"

Watching the confession from the monitor is Sheriff Stilinski and Deputy Parrish. The Sheriff gives his Deputy a small nod to let Theo out, before closing the cell door again; leaving Jiang and Tierney locked inside.

* * *

Later, Scott, Micah, Landon, and Liam stand behind the Sheriffs desk; the file on the two werewolves in the holding cell being put in front of them. "I'm not letting them out." The Sheriff informs them, "We've got two bodies covered in slash marks. They confessed to killing two people."

"Hunters." Scott tries to argue.

"People, Scott," The Sheriff corrects them. "Self-defense or not, they're here, the other guys are dead. And there's still a process I have to follow."

"Yeah, but you know what's happening around here." Scott still argues, "It's not safe for them."

"This may actually be the safest place for them in Beacon Hills." The Sheriff comments, "At least I can protect them here."

"Would Stiles think that?" Landon questions him.

Micah nods his head in agreement with Landon, "Especially if one of your Deputies is working for Gerard?"

"I'm not buying that." Sheriff Stilinski claims, defending the people he trusted and worked with every day, "I know these deputies like the back of my hand. I know their families, their kids, their brothers, and sisters." Landon is looking around at the deputies that are working outside the Sheriff's office, "I know who they are, and I trust them."

"You know who they were." Liam corrects him, "There's something out there. Everyone's afraid. And it's getting worse."

"Yeah, you can't protect two werewolves from hunters if they're already on the inside."

The Sheriff glances between the four teenagers, weighing his options before he turned to the fifth Supernatural in the room. "It's Quinn, right?" She is sitting on a chair to the side of the room, and she just nods in response, "You're sure it was a deputy who shot you? Absolutely, 100% sure?" And she just nods again.

Deputy Parrish puts a clipboard down in front of Theo and places a pen on top of it. "Sigh it and you're free to go."

Theo clicks the pen and pulls the release form closer to him, but just as he is about to sign it, a buzzing from somewhere outside catches his attention. He cocks his head to the side. "So you hear that?"

* * *

"I saw flashing lights." Quinn recounts, "A police car. I… I saw a badge, a gun, and then they shot me." Quinn finishes with her story. The Sheriff stares down at his desk as she speaks, "They shot me in the head and that's all that I remember."

Sheriff Stilinski takes a deep breath, "There are a couple of holes in her story."

"Maybe because there's a hole in her head," Landon comments in a mild tone.

Micah chuckles at the comeback with, resulting in everybody looking at him, "I'm sorry."

Scott just shakes his head, before he focusing to his best friends father. "Sheriff, we need to get Jiang and Tierney out of here before anyone realizes that they're here."

"And take them where?" The Sheriff questions, "I _can't_ let them go."

"But if you keep them here they're…"

"Look, if there's a problem…"

Their conversation is halted when a small explosion comes from outside, and the room is suddenly flooded with a bright, white light.

* * *

Outside, people are getting into position, handing out guns and ammunition, and one of them goes right for the front. She runs her fingers over the side of one of the police cars before she holds her shotgun in both hands. It is Monroe.

"Get away from the windows. Put those guns away." The Sheriff orders his curious deputies as he comes out of his office, and they did as he said; all of them holstering their weapons.

Deputy Parrish stands by his side, "I'm guessing you know who's out there."

"I got a pretty good idea."

"They'll be armed to the teeth."

Sheriff Stilinski takes his gun out, placing it on the desk closest to him. "Which is why I won't be."

"I'm going with you."

"No, you're gonna get some deputies, check the exits, and hope we're not completely surrounded." The Sheriff instructs his most loyal deputy, before lowering his voice, "And keep an eye out. Let's make sure we're all on the same side here."

Parrish understands what he is saying, looking around at all the people that are currently in the station, while the Sheriff walks to the door; opening it slowly, and going out with his hands in the air before another deputy closes the door behind him.

He walks closer to the armed mob that is waiting outside. Monroe is leaning against one of the patrol cars, but she stands up once the Sheriff is close enough. "I'm gonna assume you've all got permits for these weapons."

All around him, people start to cock their weapons and started to confirm that they are all legal, while Parrish watches from the inside. He turns his head just in time to stop one of the other deputies – DeWitte – from un-holstering his weapon.

* * *

Micah is also watching through the blinds with the rest of the Supernaturals in the station. He starts to feel the effects of what Deaton felt in Eichen, and everything starts to become distorted as he backs away from the window, "We have to get out of here."

"Give him a chance." Scott assures him, "He knows what he's doing."

"I am giving him a chance." He argues, but begins to panic, "He can talk all he wants, but we have to get the hell out of here."

Liam tries to remind him of the reason why they are there, "How do we get Jiang and Tierney out?"

"Screw them." Micah says in a biting tone, "It's Stilinski's job."

"But it's our job to keep them alive."

"Not mine," Theo claims as he walks into the room.

This seems to agitate Micah even more, so Liam calmly questions Micah, "Do you want me to kill him?"

Micah shakes his head; the panic seemed to be affecting the were-coyote more than anybody else in the room. "No, just leave him." He looks to Scott, "Can we please, just go?"

"We're not going anywhere." Quinn speaks for the first time, "Don't you get it? We're trapped." She claims, "They have all of the windows and doors covered. We're going to die in here."

Theo then decides to be coy, "Does someone want to kill her?"

Micah steps towards Theo, claws out, " _Shut up!"_ He yells at him.

Theo is taken aback by his reaction, and Scott caresses Micah's arm in comfort. "Micah, hey." It takes a few seconds for Micah to actually turn back towards his Alpha, "Take a breath. You're shaking."

"I'm fine," Micah takes a shaky breath.

"Guys, there's only a dozen of them out there." Landon informs them in a quiet tone, "We can take them."

"Scott, they're the last of Satomi's Pack." Liam reminds him, "We can't leave them behind."

Scott looks at each member of his Pack before he lets go of Micah. "Okay. We go." He decides to focus back on Liam, "But Jiang and Tierney are coming with us."

* * *

Mason sees Corey sitting by himself at a table in the school library, "Any progress?" Mason questions taking a seat next to him.

"With the math homework?" Corey questions him, pointing to a math sheet, "Or figuring out what came out of the Wild Hunt?" He then points to a small pile of papers beside it.

"Figuring out stuff is my thing," Mason tells him.

"I need a thing, too," Corey says.

"You have the invisibility thing," Mason points out. "That's a good thing."

"I stood by and watched Liam get his ass kicked," Corey says with guilt in his voice.

Mason gives him an understanding expression, "Liam healed." Mason reminds him, "You won't." But even at the comfort at his words, Mason sees that Corey is worried about something else, "What's going on?"

"A war between supernaturals and humans," Corey says plainly, "And I'm pretty sure I know which side is gonna win…" He gives Mason a worried expression, "Mine."

Mason understands the entire underline meaning of the word, "Forget the Wild Hunt." Mason tells him taking control of the conversation, "This whole thing is about fear. We need to find a root cause."

"What's causing the fear," Corey reiterates, "Which means the best place to start, is at the beginning…The wolves."

* * *

"You know, this kind of situation is the whole reason we have a judicial system." Stilinski is telling Monroe. He is still outside, unarmed, with an angry mob of people waiting for the moment that they could storm the station.

Monroe scoffs at the statement, "Justice is about fairness." Two students – Gabe and Nolen – are watching from behind one of the police cars, "There's nothing fair about a werewolf versus a human."

"If you think it's fair to hand two kids over to a lynch mob," The Sheriff's states, "This is gonna be a pretty short conversation."

* * *

Liam swipes a card through the reader on the cell and opens it for Jiang and Tierney to escape. "We're getting you out of here." He tells them before running out of the door. After a couple of seconds, he rushes back in, "What are you doing? Come on."

"We can hear them out there." Tierney claims, "A lot of heartbeats."

"And guns."

"Do you want to be locked in a cell if they get in here, or do you want to come with me?"

* * *

Outside, Monroe is still talking to the Sheriff, trying to convince him to see her side. Maybe even trying to bring him over to her side, "Do you know what a subduction zone is, Sheriff?"

"I thought you were a Guidance Counselor." He states, "You teaching Geology now?"

Monroe doesn't give a yes or no answer, "When tectonic plates are crashing together with enormous force, one of two things happen. Either you release the pressure with a series of small quakes or… You get one devastating quake that levels and an entire city." People are now pointing their guns at the Sheriff, "We need to release the pressure, Sheriff."

Despite the guns being trained on him, he seems unfazed. "If by 'release the pressure' you mean murder two children, that's not gonna happen."

"Right now, I am the only thing holding this mob back from storming the station." She glances back at all the people who followed her, a couple more guns cocking, "And at some point, they're gonna stop listening to me."

"Do you want a bloodbath?"

"I'm trying to stop one." Monroe says, "All you have to do, is bring them out. I don't care if they're dead or alive."

* * *

After convincing Jiang and Tierney to come with them, Scott, his Pack, and Theo are getting ready to lead them to safety when Stilinski and Parrish come up from behind them, "Nobody's going anywhere."

Landon takes a stand in front of the group, "I can get through them." Landon tells them confidently.

"We're not gonna fire the first shot." The Sheriff tells them, "Now get back from the door. All of you." Stilinski points at Jiang and Tierney, "Parrish, get these two back in their cell."

Parrish follows his orders, while Scott made his way over to the Sheriff. "What happened?"

"She gave us till midnight."

The people in the station start pushing the desks against the doors, checking the bullets in their guns, and making sure they are ready for any kind of assault.

"We're gonna need help eventually," Parrish tells his boss as they arm themselves in his office.

The Sheriff knows he has a point, "Any help we call is gonna risk exposing Scott and the others." He straps in his gun, "If they see actual werewolves, they're not gonna be able to tell the good guys from the bad."

Parrish watches his coworkers through the glass, "If Quinn's right about one of our deputies," Parrish tells him, "I'm not sure we're gonna be able to tell either."

* * *

Elsewhere in the station, Landon is with Quinn trying to get communications up and running. Quinn couldn't get any service on her phone, "Nothing."

"That's because it's jamming all our cell phones," Landon informs her as he tries tinkering with the police radio. He shakes his head when all he gets is static noises.

"Are they jamming that, too?"

Landon nods his head, It's not easy to find a jammer capable of disrupting a law enforcement transceiver." He states when an idea pops into his head, "Unless someone had access to it."

They watch the deputies move around preparing themselves, while some are talking among themselves, "Someone in here," Quinn realizes.

After she makes the statement, the power goes out, "That can't be good."

* * *

Deputy Morrow has started to feel the effects of whatever had caused Micah to freak out earlier. The Sheriff calls out her name a few times, but everything is echoing around her. It is only when he shouts at her, does she break out of whatever had her under its control.

"Get away from the window." And she nods, walking away from where everyone is gathered.

Liam wonders aloud, "How easy is it to cut the power in a Sheriff's Station?"

Vargas, one of the deputies, comes in and throws Nolan on the ground. "Too easy." She tells them, holding a pair of bolt cutters in her hand.

Liam isn't pleased with Nolan's presence, "Throw him out."

"No, you can't." Nolan stutters, "Okay? Please Don't. She'll know I screwed up."

"He's with them," Liam says in an angry tone.

"Liam…" The Sheriff calls out to him.

Liam doesn't take his eyes off Nolan, "He's a liar, and he's sick in the head."

Scott watches between Liam and Nolan, while the Sheriff makes his move, "Now he's under arrest."

Parrish takes him into the holding cell but doesn't lock him in with Jiang and Tierney. He gets handcuffed him to one of the railings.

Once Parrish leaves, Nolan starts fiddling with the cuffs around his wrists. They click with the movement, but nothing could prepare him for seeing the two werewolves. Jiang even says his name, causing him to look up at the two as they moved closer to the bars.

"Jiang? What are you doing here?"

"Arrested for murder." He states calmly, "How about you?"

Nolan doesn't say anything. He just stares at the floor.

* * *

Liam grunts as Theo shoves him into the bathroom. "Monroe's not gonna stop." Theo tells the young Beta, "Nothing we say is gonna make them get in their cars and drive away. Those two losers killed hunters."

"Who killed their Pack."

"So, what?" Theo questions in an outrage, "I mean, Monroe's gonna tear through anything standing between her and them. That means you, Landon, Micah, and Scott. You gonna watch your friends die?"

"Are you gonna watch hunters murder them?" Liam questions back just as angry, "Jiang and Tierney weren't the only ones that were part of Satomi's Pack."

"Yeah, right. The hit-and-run." Theo comments in an unsympathetic tone, "Sorry if I'm not losing sleep over some random road-kill."

"They were murdered. Brett and Lori." Liam says through his teeth, "They didn't have anything to do with this."

"So, what?" Theo questions, shrugging his shoulders, "You think saving those two is gonna make everything better?" Theo scoffs, "Your dead friends are dead and they're gonna stay dead no matter what you do…"

He is interrupted as Liam punches him; leaving him laying on the floor as he walks out, "By the way, I'm still working on my anger."

Theo holds up a hand, "Good to know."

* * *

Back in the holding cell, Jiang is talking to Nolan, telling him about how he almost didn't recognize his old friend. "It's been five years. A lot can change." Nolan has tears in his eyes, "I mean, the last time I saw you, you were human."

"I'm still human."

Nolan scoffs at the answer, "Did you do it?"

"They killed my family."

"Don't you mean your Pack?"

Jiang is almost shocked by the question, but then he remembers that he and Nolan aren't on the same side anymore, "Looks like I'm not the only one who's changed," He comments sadly.

* * *

Liam goes to watch the monitor for the holding cell, paying careful attention to what Nolan is doing when he started to fiddle with his cuffs again and then watched as he stood up.

Out with the others, Parrish just happens to look over to see that somebody has thrown a smoke grenade in with them.

He yells, "Everybody get down!" just before it explodes with a bright flash of light and an ear-blasting bang

As that happened, the cuffs from Nolan's hands fall from his wrist and he stands up casually making his way towards Jiang and Tierney, "You're with them."

Nolan has some remorse on his face, "Didn't know it would be you."

"But you're gonna kill us anyway?" Tierney questions him.

Shakily, Nolan answers, "I'm going to do what I have to." And he pulls out a vial of Wolfsbane from his pocket, but just before he throws it in the cell with the two wolves, Liam jumps him, pushing him up against the wall.

It becomes clear the smoke grenade is a distraction, which is when the Sheriff gets angry, "They said midnight!" He goes to move on of the desks to get outside when Parrish comes to his side.

"The grenade came from in here," Parrish tells in a low tone, "It was one of us."

Unknown to them, Deputy Vargas is holding the pin from the grenade as she watches the chaos.

* * *

Liam drags Nolan out from the holding cell, "Wolfsbane." He tells Scott, holding onto Nolan and showing Scott the vial, "He was trying to kill them." He indicates for Micah to take hold of Nolan, "Scott, there's something else you need to see."

He leads Scott into the holding cell, while Micah gives Nolan a stare down.

"Show him your eyes," Liam tells the two.

"We never said we were innocent."

"Show me." But neither of them lets their eyes change color. Scott then lets out a roar, shaking the room and his eyes flashing red, "Show me!" Unable to disobey an Alpha's command. Their eyes glow an identical shade of bright blue, and Scott sighs, knowing that their situation went from bad to worse.

* * *

Corey and Mason stand on the outside of the animal clinic as Corey picks the lock, gaining them assess to the back of the building, "It's been five days," Mason argues as he leads Corey inside.

"It'd probably be in a freezer," Corey offers to him.

Mason looks around and sees nothing new around them, "Do you see a freezer?"

"No," Corey admits, "But I don't smell a dead wolf either."

Mason is about to retort back when the lights in the clinic suddenly come back on. He and Corey turn towards the other entrance of the examination room, seeing Deaton giving them a stare, "I know the sign on the door says we're closed," He states calmly, "but you could have at least tried knocking."

Corey starts stuttering out, "Yeah, we thought we'd just-"

"Break into my clinic?" Deaton questions casually as he makes his way into the room.

"That was the idea," He admits. Deaton raises his eyebrows at him, "Not saying that it was a good one."

"Is there something I can help you with?" He questions them knowingly, "What exactly were you hoping to find?"

"We're trying to figure out what's causing everyone to freak out," Mason answers.

For once, Deaton doesn't beat around the bush in pretending to not know that they are talking about, "You mean the creature that came out of the Wild Hunt."

"Yeah."

"You think it started with the wolf." He states plainly, "I had that same thought," He confesses. "I've examined the wolves and the rats, searching for any indication of what we're dealing with, but I could only come up with, with remarkably little."

"Little?" Mason questions in a distress/surprised tone. "As in, like, not nothing?"

Deaton nods his head, "When I couldn't find any trace of the creature, I tried to learn everything I could about the Hellhound who imprisoned it." He then produces a book revealing a stone with half a face to Corey and Mason, "Unfortunately this drawing seems to be another dead end."

While Mason remains unsure of what to make of it, Corey frowns at the picture, "Would the other half help?" He offers to the "Veterinarian".

Deaton is surprised by the question, "What other half?"

Corey takes a sheet of paper and a pencil that conveniently laying on the examination table and he shifts to invisibility and his vision shifts to see the same frequency that showed him the Ghost Riders and the portal to the Wild Hunt. Glowing green lines appear on the stone, mirroring the etched part. Corey reappears and traces out the lines.

* * *

Scott stares down the two werewolves, "Tell me what happened."

Tierney simply states, "They were hunters."

Scott doesn't use any type of supernatural ability to know that there was then what Tierney and Jiang were letting on, "If I'm asking my friends to risk their lives for you, then you have to tell me the truth," He claims in an affirming tone, "What happened?"

"Satomi didn't want to fight," Jiang shares with him. "We were on the run for two days, but they were everywhere." He shares, "Then it was just us hiding in the storm drain while Satomi tried to talk to them." His face turns to sadness, "But they didn't want to talk." Tierney takes his hand in comfort, "She died so we could keep running."

"And then what?"

"We stopped running and we started hunting them instead," Tierney answers, "It's not hard to use public records to find where someone lives." She reveals, "All you need is a name."

"Were they the ones that killed Satomi?" Scott questions them, "Or Brett and Lori?" He looks at them with urgency, "Did you see them kill anyone?"

"Does it matter?"

"It does matter," Scott tells them.

"You can't kill innocent people," Liam tells them, taking his Alpha's side.

Tierney remains unaffected by Liam's words, "They murdered our whole pack." She remains stone-faced, "You really think any of them are more innocent than us?"

Seeing that the conversation has hit a dead-end, Scott and Liam leave the cell room, "What are you gonna do?" Liam questions him.

Scott makes a tired sigh, "I don't know."

* * *

Parrish handcuffs Nolan to a chair, "Keep an eye on him," He tells a fellow deputy.

Once Parrish leaves, the other deputy no longer sees Nolan. Instead, the faceless bloody lump is in the boy's place.

* * *

Outside, Tamora Monroe sees Gabe aiming a crossbow at the station, but he is shaking, "What the hell is wrong with you?" She questions him, "Remember what Gerard taught you."

"Inhale," Gabe answers robotically, "Breathe out slowly." He continues, "Right before you run out of breath, pull the trigger."

Monroe gives him an approving smile, "Exactly.

"But how am I supposed to kill one of them with a crossbow from out here?"

"You're not gonna kill anyone," Monroe tells him, "Not yet."

"Then what am I doing?"

She holds up a piece of clothing, "Sending a message."

Scott tells the Sheriff what he has found out, "It doesn't change anything."

"Well, it does for me." Scott argues, "They killed innocent people."

"It doesn't matter, Scott." The Sheriff repeats, "Because if you find yourself fighting a war, you're gonna have to kill people. And there's no such thing as guilty or innocent. There's only the other side." He gives Scott a knowing glance, "Sometimes wars take prisoners. And others take none."

Gabe's arrow breaks the window and sticks into a wooden post in the lobby of the station. People inside panic a bit. Micah pulls it free from the wood and releases a piece of fabric. It's a bloodstained number seven on a green background. It's Brett's number.

"They're trying to rattle us," Landon deduces.

"It's working," Theo informs them as he watches Liam's eyes glow.

* * *

"I…I didn't do anything." Nolan suddenly shouts, causing the Sheriff and others to check on him, "I…I didn't even say anything." He claims, "He just got up and started putting the wire around his neck."

"Get him down," the Sheriff orders.

Deputy Morrow is still having her freak out, "Fifteen minutes." She says, staring at the clock, hearing nothing but the ticking sounds, "They're coming to kill us in 15 minutes." She repeats in a panic tone, "They're coming to kill us and no one's gonna help us."

She breaths heavy as panic starts to consume her, "We're all dead." The clock ticking echoes, "We're already dead."

"Deputy Morrow," She hears someone trying to call her, but she's in too deep, "We're already dead." She says as she removes her service weapon from her holster and aims it at her own head.

* * *

Outside, Monroe and the Hunters hear a shot and turn to look, "Ten minutes," Gabe informs her.

* * *

The Sheriff manages to get the McCall pack and Theo into his office while Parrish handles the bodies, "That wasn't just panic." Landon claims, seeming on the verge of panicking himself, "It's in here with us."

The Sheriff is confused by the statement, "What do you mean?"

"Whatever's causing the fear." Landon explains to him, "The same thing that drove the wolves to kill each other." It's like he can almost feel its presence, "It's here with us."

"We're out of time," Scott realizes.

Sheriff Stilinski shakes is his head in frustration, "I've already got two bodies." He tells the two, "I'm not giving Monroe two more."

For some reason, Theo decides now that would be a good time to help, "I watched two guys bring them in and tie them up."

"Okay, but how long did they actually have Tierney and Jiang?"

Theo gives a minor shrug with his answer, "A couple hours, maybe."

"Did Monroe talk to them?" Scott questions him suddenly.

"No." Theo shakes his head, "I don't think so. Just that guy from Eichen, maybe one or two other guys with shotguns." He states, remembering their escape, "I think they were waiting for Monroe to do the real interrogating."

"So, she might not have seen them," Scott says with some hope.

Micah gives him a puzzling expression, "What are you getting at?"

"I got an idea." He turns to the Sheriff, "I don't think you're gonna like it."

"If it keeps someone from getting killed, I'm pretty open."

* * *

Micah, Landon, the Sheriff, and Scott carry out two body bags, "Anyone else think this is gonna work?" Micah questions them in a soft tone. But he regrets his question the most he sees that they are surrounded by guns, "I'll stop asking."

As the others place down the body bags in front of Monroe, the Sherriff starts with his cover story, "They tried to run." He explains, "And tried to take a couple of deputies with them." He feigns duress, "Either way. You got what you wanted."

However, Monroe doesn't exactly believe. She recalls hearing gunshots moments before the bodies were brought out, "Let me see their faces."

The Sheriff does at directed, but he notices that Monroe still hasn't reacted to the displayed bodies, "What's wrong?" He questions her, "You don't recognize them?"

Monroe stays strong, "Show me their tattoos."

This demand catches the Sheriff off-guard, "What tattoos?"

"The pack symbol," She answers casually. When she sees that she has bested the pack, she makes a minor smirk as her army hold of their guns and points them at the pack.

Just like Monroe's team, Scott's pack brace for a fight as well and that just seems to please her more, "I was hoping for a fight."

"Good thing you're not the only ones who can negotiate," A man's voice tells her as he pushes her way through the barricade.

Scott almost appears to be scared when he sees who the savior is, "Dad?" He questions as Agent McCall stands between them and Monroe, "What are you doing here?"

"Making sure no one else dies tonight," Agent McCall tells his son.

* * *

Deaton examines the picture and instant recognition falls on his face, "I think I know what we're dealing with," He tells the two. "It's an ancient shapeshifter. A creature of disharmony. It can turn neighbor against neighbor, sowing the seeds of discord and hate." He explains while Corey and Mason give him their undivided attention, "It, it doesn't need fangs, it doesn't need claws. It uses something far more sinister recognizes it at once."

"Fear," Corey answers.

"Yes," Deaton tells him, "When paranoia turns to anger, anger turns to violence, entire communities tear themselves apart. The creature feeds off the fear and grows more powerful." He makes a dramatic pause, "It's called the Anuk-ite."

"So, if we know what this thing is, that means that we can stop it, right?" Corey questions him.

"I don't know," Deaton admits, causing Mason and Corey to be surprised, "Anuk-ite is sometimes also called Double Face or Two-Faces. One's beautiful and the other is hideous." He explains. "Which is why it represents disharmony and discord."

"Wait," Mason interrupts, "So, are we looking for something that has two faces or it could be two people?"

"Two faces may mean two creatures." Deaton answers, "And when they come together…They'll be unstoppable."

* * *

Scott, Agent McCall, and Sheriff Stilinski meet inside the Sheriff's office, "Scott, are you sure about this?" the Sheriff questions him, "Because I'm not." He looks to Agent McCall next, "This deal sucks."

Agent McCall makes a facial expression that reads that he agrees with him, "But it's the only one on the table." He says aloud, "In a situation like this, the best solution is always to de-escalate." He tells them. "It's why you called me, isn't it?"

"To be honest, I didn't think anyone was gonna show up," The Sheriff admits.

"Okay," Scott speaks for the first time, "We'll go."

In a manner of minutes, the hunters clear out from the Sheriff's Station while others clear out from the surrounding area, Scott and his friends exit. Nolan returns to Gabe's side. Agent McCall leads Jiang and Tierney to a waiting prisoner transport van and loads them inside. Tierney nods to Scott mouthing him a "thank you" as the door closes and the van drives away.

* * *

Later in his room, Scott is packing up as his father walks into his room, "Look, I know this isn't what you wanted, but it's the right decision." Agent McCall tries to tell him. Scott continues ignoring him as he continues packing, "You can be mad at me, but I'd rather watch you leave the state than watch you die."

Scott stops folding his clothes, making a sigh, "I'm not mad." He states finally looking his father in the eye, "I get why you did it."

Agent McCall gives him a reassuring small smile, "Scott, you're not the only one who gets to protect his family." Micah then arrives with a minor knock on the wall, "I'll be downstairs."

The werecoyote and Alpha stand in an awkward silence between them, but Micah boldly takes Scott's hand in his.

Scott chuckles lightly as he rubs a thumb along Micah's enclosed hand, "You could've grabbed a bag."

Micah gives him a smirk but doesn't let his hand go as he squats down, picking up one of the bags Scott has packed.

* * *

Mason and Corey are having a similar exchange in the locker room, "What happened to taking the fight to them?" Mason questions not at all happy with the results from the night before.

"The fight included automatic weapons," Corey answers him calmly as he packs up his locker, "We can't protect anyone if we're dead."

Mason doesn't accept the answer, "But if you leave now, you'll be handing Beacon Hills over to the hunters."

Corey stops packing, giving his boyfriend a defeated look, "We don't have a choice."

"Says who?"

"Scott." Corey starts off easily, "Stilinski…Everyone."

"Okay, fine." Mason says, holding his hand to stop him, "Then let me go with you." He decides, "I can figure things out." Corey shakes his head at him, "I can protect you."

Corey steps closer to Mason, giving him a pleading expression, "This time, let me protect you."

* * *

The prison transport pulls into a deserted portion of the town's warehouse district. The driver gets out, opens the back and kills both Jiang and Tierney with a shotgun. He closes the doors and walks away.

* * *

In her office at school, Nolan is having one-on-one time with Monroe, "Uh, I'm sorry."

However, Monroe doesn't let him fully beat himself up over it, "Nolan, I understand." She tells him a calming tone, sitting from across her desk, "You feel like a failure, but the wolves didn't get away." Nolan gives her a questioning look, "They were taken care of." She gives a light chuckle, "Don't worry. It'll be easier next time." At her statement, she notices a slight hesitation, "Unless you think I need to worry about this happening again."

Nolan immediately denies it, "It won't happen again."

She gives him an approving glance, "Glad to hear that," Nolan seeming relaxes, "But I'm going to need you to prove it."

* * *

Mason and Sydney are at the blackboard in math class. Mason can't concentrate. He looks from the blank board, down at his book, then back at the board in front of him. The words "Animal Clinic" are now printed there. He turns around to the class. When he turns back, the word "NOW" is underlined on the board. He drops his book and exits. Sydney looks after him and when she looks back to the blackboard a smiley face has appeared in the middle of her math problem.

Mason arrives at the clinic and finds Corey, "You told me you were leaving." Mason says half mad half relieved tone.

"I had to," Corey reasons in an apologetic tone.

"You lied."

"We all did," Liam's voice tells him as he and the rest of the pack make their way into the examination from the back entrance.

"So, this was the plan all along?"

"Sorry, Mason," Scott tells him in a sincere tone, "My dad had to believe we left Beacon Hills."

"Everyone has to believe it," Landon tells him.

"Then what happens next?" Mason questions almost eagerly, "We fight back now, right?"

"What did you think we were gonna do?" Scott questions slightly amused, "Run?"

 **I want to thank everyone for being understanding. I have decided to wait till my schedule is more free and start back updating in May, but if I do have a chance to work and edit on chapters, I'll definitely update earlier.**


	6. Triggers

Kira lands on her feet in the crouching position. She catches her breath before opening her eyes to see that she is in something resembling the sewer systems. Thankfully, there is no foul odor, but she does remove her hands from the water that floods the floor, standing in the upright position.

She observes her surroundings. There is little light, with the offer of one light bulb, and the water seems to be either coming from within the walls or from the ceiling. She looks for a way out, but the only available path she has is going forward into the darkness that she faces.

She doesn't move, not because she can't but because as she faces the darkness, she feels a very angry presence with her. A furious roar comes from the darkness and Kira jumps back ever so slightly. She starts thinking that maybe meeting her fox spirit was beginning to be a bad idea.

Kira shakes her head immediately at the thought. This imbalance has been going on far too long. She came to the Skinwalkers for help so she could learn control, not remain at war with her other self. She came so can go back home and be with her friends and family.

Most importantly, she came for herself.

She takes a step into the darkness and as she does, another light shines through the path. But with each step, the aura of the presence, she feels continues to get stronger. But Kira remains calm, stepping through the flooded floor carefully.

A roar is heard once more, seemingly less angry than the first time. Kira takes it as a good sign and continues getting closer to the sound until the sound stops altogether when she comes across a large black torii that is completely blackened on the other side.

She stares at it in awe as she stands in front of it. She raises a hand and carefully tries to reach the other side, but her hand is repealed as a purplish barrier forms in front of the opening, "Whoa." She comments, wiggling her fingers from the numbing sensation as she takes a step back, "Like Mountain Ash."

"The oldest trick in the book," A deep voice echoes from the darkness, causing Kira to jump back in surprise. In doing so, she notices a pair of big orange eyes and a set of sharp teeth floating in the darkness and the voice echoes once more, "Come closer."

Kira nears the torii with no fear. But as soon as she is close enough four big claws come at her, causing her to fall back immediately in fright.

A dark chuckle rings in her ears as the grimacing teeth turn into a crooked smile, "You have some nerve showing your face here," the voice tells her. As it spoke, orange fog seeps from the darkness and soon covers water.

Kira remains unmoved as the eyes and teeth shrink in size. There is the sound of footsteps coming from the other side.

The orange fog thickens as the steps get closer, but Kira remains unmoved as a figure steps into the light.

However, she releases a small gasp when the figure stops fully into the light, "It's you," Kira whispers in a surprised tone.

Her Kitsune spirit takes her form, almost to very last detail. The only difference between them is it has orange pupils and an orange aura shaped tail coming from behind it. It crosses its arms, giving her a look of disinterest, "What do you want?"

* * *

Isaac and Stiles sit in waiting chairs at Rosemary Medical Clinic, while Stiles wears an annoyed expression with her arms crossed as Isaac signs her in the clinic she normally goes to for her prenatal check-up, "I told you everything was fine," Stiles fusses while Isaac continues ignoring her protests. "If anything wasn't, I would know."

"I'm not taking any chances," Isaac tells her. "Just a couple of weeks ago, you were found on the bathroom floor unconscious."

"And we all know the reason for that," Stiles reminds him.

"And there's also the fact that you want to go back to Beacon Hills with a raging hunter problem going on," Isaac whispers, getting up to return the clipboard he had been using. He returns to a sour-faced Stiles, "We need to make sure that it's at least safe for you to travel. You're pushing the 36 weeks mark as it is."

"I see someone has been reading one too many pregnancy books," Stiles comments.

Isaac gives her an unimpressed stare, "Don't mock me."

Stiles laughs a bit, "But it's so easy." And she rubs her hand down her bump. Isaac continues giving her the stare and opens his mouth to say something, but Stiles beats him there, "I know you're just worried about me, but you don't have to be."

"Just because you tell me not to worry, doesn't mean I'm not going to. You are carrying my niece or nephew, you know, so I'm gonna be extra protective of you…" He says trailing off as he starts typing out a message on his phone.

Stiles leans over not so subtlety to see who he is messaging, Isaac, however, turns the screen away from her so she can't see. She gives him a suspicious glance that he chooses to ignore.

* * *

Kira stands up from the water, eyeing her spirit without hesitation, "For us to work together," She answers in a strong voice.

"Why?" It questions her, "I think we have a pretty sweet deal going on, don't you?" It gives her a calculated expression, "I mean, you get to have this nice pretty fairy tale life, while I get to take care of the dark side. I am the one who gets to fight whatever threatens our survival and your hands remain clean of any blood that has been spilled."

"My hands don't stay clean when you go around attacking innocent people who have no control over whatever happens to them," Kira argues with it.

It lets a dark chuckle almost slightly manic, "You really think that all those chimeras were innocent? Tracy was gonna kill everyone in that station that night had it not been for me."

"So, killing Tracy first was the best answer?"

It gives her an eye squint, "If you recall correctly, I didn't make an actual attempt to kill Tracy."

 _Kira shoves Tracy into a nearby wall, before jumping onto a nearby deputy desk. She maneuvers her sword with precision across her body before also wielding it three times over her head as an outline of a fiery fox aura emits from her body.  
_

 _Tracy isn't bothered at all, but the new development and goes in for another attack. As Tracy goes in for her spin attack, Kira leaps off the desk and when Tracy's tail is vulnerable, she cuts it off._

 _Tracy releases a cry before she flees while Kira's aura fades leaving her exhausted._

"There was Lucas."

 _With Scott, Liam, and Brett momentarily Kira whips out her sword and starts attacking Lucas. Lucas tries to get her with spikes that ran down his arm, but he is unable to touch her as Kira also manages to deflect each attack of his with her sword._

 _However, she gains the upper hand as she spins around him effortlessly with his back facing her. She sends him into a curtain with a kick to his back._

 _Just as he pushes himself forward, Liam tackles Lucas in his middle and manages to slam him into the ground._

 _While the other werewolves and Mason remain unmoved, Kira is still on edge. Her eyes glow orange and her fox aura emits from her body. She makes a run at Lucas who is still on the ground, wielding her sword as she shouts, "Shi no shisha o Imu!"_

 _Before her sword even lands on Lucas, Scott intervenes calling her by name and grabbing her wrists. Kira's attention immediately switches from Lucas to Scott's._

 _The Fox and the Wolf stare down each other until the Fox's disappears once again.  
_

The figure holds up its hands in surround, "Okay, now that one was my bad." The Spirit confesses, "But in my defense, I didn't get a really good look at his face, thought he was still dangerous."

"And what about what happened in Eichen?"

"That's just a terrible place for any kind of supernatural creature to be in," It comments casually with a look on uneasy. "Can't believe Stiles and Landon keep going back to that place, knowing just how much it messes them up."

"And what about-"

It holds up a hand to silence her, "You said you wanted to talk." She places the hand down, "Not a walk down memory lane where you and your friends thought that someone was about to die when they faced me."

"You mean us," Kira corrects it. "You and I may have separate personalities, but we share the same body. That means whatever you make me do without me knowing, I also have to suffer the consequences."

The Spirit gives Kira a bored expression, "And what consequences did you suffer from exactly? Because as far as I'm concerned nothing life altering has happened between you and the others."

This seems to spark a rage in Kira, "You almost killed my mother!"

The Kitsune clicks her tongue and points a finger at her, "You've got a point there." She gives a minor head nod, "I'll admit that I may have gone too far with that," the Spirit admits. "But honestly, you know how your mother is, she wasn't going to go easy on you, so I didn't go easy on her."

"Stop sounding so casual about it," Kira tells it.

"Well, what do you want me to say?" It questions her back, "Sorry, for not treating her like she wasn't an actual threat?"

"What do you mean actual threat?"

"I told you, I'm the one that fights for our survival," It reminds her. "Anything that comes attacking us and it seems like you can't handle it, I take control." It gives her a stone-expression, "There were Dread Doctors and homicidal chimeras running around Beacon Hills and we had no idea who they were, or when and where they would strike."

While the Spirit does manage to keep a neutral expression, Kira catches a slight change in its tone, "You were scared."

"Damn right I was scared!" It suddenly shouts at her, rocking their surroundings. "You don't know what those doctors did that night on the highway," Its voice drops into a whimper, "What they had warned me about."

"It was the Beast, wasn't it?"

The Spirit shakes its head, "They said, that you were going to be part of their experiment. At first, I didn't know what they meant by that, but seeing Tracy and then Lucas…Seeing what could potentially happen to you…to us…" It takes a breath. "I wasn't going to let that happen."

"So, you started acting out," Kira realizes. "Knowing that my mother would see that something wasn't right with me and try to seek help…You wanted to get out of Beacon Hills...You made me fail the test on purpose."

"When you put it that way you make it sound like it's a bad thing," The Spirit tells her. "Look, at the time Beacon Hills was not a place that I wanted to be at. I didn't know what was happening, we were always constantly under threat, and it just was too much to handle."

"We weren't alone though," Kira argues. "We had our friends and our family to help us out."

"No, we didn't," It reminds her. "I don't think you noticed it, but sometime between the Dread Doctors and the Beast something changed within your pack." She tells her, "And you can't deny it because you saw how Scott and Stiles' dynamic changed."

"But they made up the night of the game," Kira reminds her. "You didn't have to go and attack Lori the way you did."

"I just wanted us to be safe," the Spirit admits.

"So, you made us a threat instead," Kira finishes. "The Doctors have been gone for almost a year now, why are you still making me fail the test?"

"I haven't made you fail anything," the Spirit counters in an obvious tone. "You're the one who shattered the sword."

Kira opens her mouth to counter back but closes it when she realizes that the Spirit made a point. At no point when she was fighting with the Oni, did she feel herself slipping away. If the Kitsune spirit had been trying to take over it would've enveloped the Oni as it had done in the past.

"I already explained to you about the incidents that happened while we were in Beacon Hills," the Spirit tells her. "I just wanted us out of there."

"But you did kill someone," Kira says, remembering the girl that Melissa had found in her kitchen.

"Like your father said it was self-defense," It tells her. "Now that's out of the way," the Spirit tells her. "Maybe you can finally have the Skinwalkers remove this barrier."

Kira shakes her head, "Not until you promise me, that we work together as a team." The Spirit gives her an eyebrow raise, "That means no more taking complete control to a point where I can't remember what happens."

The Kitsune seems to frown at the restriction, "Fine."

Kira gives it a disbelieving expression, "Just like that, huh?"

"Yeah."

"No way," Kira says with suspicion. "This was easy. It can't be this easy." The Kitsune gives her a bored expression, "What are you up to?"

"Yes, it can, Kira." The Kitsune tells her, "It can be this easy." It holds a hand against the Torii, but show it is unable to get through the barrier. "For once, let's do easy."

"Not until you answer my question."

The Kitsune clicks its tongue with the roof of its mouth, "Something is happening in Beacon Hills and Scott and the others need us."

"How do you know that?"

"Nemeton," She explains. "The call has been a lot more prominent and urgent these last couple of days. I don't think it's calling out every creature into existence, just a select few." It gives her a slightly cocky expression, "Guess who's part of the few."

* * *

When Stiles and Isaac walk into their appointment room, Stiles isn't greeted by her normal doctor, but instead a different one, "Hi, I'm Dr. Juliet Burke." She stretches out her hand as an offering that Stiles accepts, "I'll be taking care of you this time, Dr. Cuddy had a family emergency so I'm filling in for her today."

"Nice to meet you," Stiles says with a pleasant smile. "Funnily enough, I have an emergency back home, but somebody thought it would be a good idea for me to come to visit you first to make sure everything is okay with the baby."

"With good reason," Isaac says, taking Juliet's hand next. "Stiles was found unconscious a couple of weeks ago and really hasn't been resting well since. While she claims that she's okay, I know just how anxious she is in wanting to head back home."

"Oh," Juliet replies with minor interest. "If you don't mind me asking when do you plan to be hitting the road?"

"Just got to go back home and get that bags because _someone_ ," Stiles answers calmly, but gives Isaac a knowing expression. "Forgot to grab them before we left."

"See what I mean?" Isaac questions the doctor.

Stiles shoots Isaac an annoyed glance while Isaac chooses to ignore the look all together. Meanwhile, Juliet watches the two interact with each other.

"Well, why don't we get you out as soon as we can?" Juliet suggests, patting the top of the examination table.

While Juliet gets the ultrasound ready, Isaac helps Stiles set on the table.

Once Stiles is settled down, Juliet squirts the applies the gel on the bump. Stiles gasps a bit, "Sorry, still not used to the feeling."

Juliet smiles at the comment, "Ticklish?"

"Only slightly," Stiles admits.

Juliet begins to move the transducer around, "There's your baby." She points to the monitor that the transducer is connected.

Stiles looks at the screen in awe, a smile spreads across her face. She automatically reaches out for Isaac's hand, who is staring at the monitor in awe.

"I see 10 fingers and toes," Juliet reports. "Heartbeat is a little fast, but that's to be expected if you're feeling anxious about your trip. I don't see anything out of the ordinary." She continues to stare at the screen herself, "Baby is perfectly healthy."

"Can we hear the heartbeat?" Stiles questions her. "Isaac hasn't heard yet."

"Of course. We can't have daddy not hear baby's heartbeat now, can we?"

"No, no, no. He's not… We're not…"

"I'm not… She's not…"

"It'd be like kissing my brother," Stiles states sputtering a laugh. "No, he's baby daddy's brother. Derek's away at the moment, so Isaac dragged me along for this unnecessary check-up."

Dr. Burke laughs a little, but soon enough the sound of the baby's heartbeat fills the room. Isaac's face breaks into a small smile as he listens to the fast beating of the heart. It is almost a child-like wonder as his attention switches from the monitor to the bump, and up to Stiles' face.

"There's a lot of reasons for somebody to collapse." Juliet explains to them, "Dehydration, low blood sugar, lack of sleep."

 _A Supernatural Beacon that won't leave you alone,_ Stiles thinks to herself.

"As long as you make sure you're getting enough food, water, and sleep, you should be fine." Juliet continues, "Everything else is perfectly normal."

After, Isaac and Stiles leave Juliet pulls out her phone and listens to the phone ring on the other end. She hears someone pick up on the other end, but not say anything. She doesn't need them to, "It's me."

* * *

"I thought you didn't like Beacon Hills?"

"Oh, I don't, but people that you know and care about are in trouble," It tells her. "I'm willing to put aside my own personal feelings just to make sure that they stay safe."

"And I'm just supposed to trust whatever you say," Kira counterclaims. "Just like that."

"Because I'm a part of you," It answers honestly. "If you really want us to work together, then you're going to have to trust me just as I'm going to have to trust you." It gives her a decisive expression, "Do we have a deal?"

Kira places her hand up against the gate over the Kitsune's, "Deal."

Just as she speaks the agreement into existence, her surroundings fade from the gate to her still laying on top of the stone near the edge of the cliff.

Red stands by her side, holding onto the container, "Are you ready for the final test?"

Kira shakes her head, "No," She answers. She looks Red in the eye and a hint of orange flickers, "We're ready."

* * *

Isaac and Stiles are already getting some late minute items together when she gets a messages notification, "Huh?" She frowns as she reads the message.

"What is it?" Isaac shouts from his room as he continues packing.

Stiles makes a frown, "According to my dad, Scott and the others are leaving town." She reads in a normal tone, "There was a showdown at the station last night. It didn't end well."

She hears Isaac shuffling out of his room, making his way to her and Derek's, "Any ideas on where they're going?" She shakes her head, "Probably best that they didn't tell him." He gives her a knowing look over, "So, what are we going to do?"

Stiles moves to a dresser that contains everyone's graduation photo and opens the top drawer. Isaac watches as she shuffles around searching for the item she is looking for, "Bingo." She holds up a red inhaler, "Since I can imprint on only a handful of people at the same time, I was able to manipulate the imprint I have on Scott and transfer it to his inhaler."

Isaac seems rather impressed at the information, "You can do that?"

She nods her head, "Only if the item of the imprinted person has significant value." She explains, "Scott had asthma before he was bitten, so he gave me a backup for him just in case he needed."

"But he doesn't need it now," Isaac points out just as his enhanced hearing picks up the sound of glass breaking.

"No," Stiles agrees. "But it is one of the many things that has signified our friendship." She gives it a small smile, "With this, you should be able to find him."

Isaac had been busy on focusing on any other odd sounds that he has missed the last bit of Stiles's sentence, "Wait-what?"

"Only one of us will be able to get to him," Stiles shares with him. "And as much as it pains me, you should be the one with him." She holds out the inhaler to him, "I'm in no condition to be putting myself at-risk." She pats her bump, "I have someone else I need to think about."

Isaac opens his mouth to say something, but two arrows equipped with flash-bangs break the bedroom window and embeds in the wall near Stiles.

"Stiles!" Isaac shouts pulling her close to him and away from the exploding arrows. But just at the same time, gunfire peppers the room from outside the window, causing Isaac to force them to the ground.

When the gunfire stops, Isaac and Stiles open their eyes seeing a widening pool of blood spreading across the floor in front of them.


	7. Werewolves in London

Ethan paces in his flat overlooking the Thames River in London, England. He repeatedly attempts to call someone but keeps getting an automated voicemail message, "Hello, please leave your name and phone number after the beep."

"You promised you wouldn't be late." Ethan says in a slightly frustrated tone, "You know how long I've been trying to get tickets to the show? Exactly as long as we've been together." He makes a gesture of irritation, "Because I'm that guy. So, please don't be the guy who shows up late to your anniversary, okay?" He is close to borderline begging, "You know what happens if we're late? They close the doors. Please, get here."

Ten minutes pass by before Ethan tries reaching his person again, "They closed the doors. We're 10 minutes late and they close the doors after 10 minutes. Which means we're not gonna see the show." He rants on, "It also means, you forgot our anniversary. Which also means, I'm gonna kill you."

Just as he finishes leaving the empty threat, Jackson Whittemore is thrown through the door of the flat, apparently unconscious. A woman dressed in black follows and promptly shoots Ethan in the chest with a dart. He gasps and exhales purple wolfsbane smoke from his lungs and collapses to the floor, "Now he's just as cute as the other one.

The woman isn't alone as she is accompanied a man, "You know we're supposed to ask them questions before we kill them?" He questions her.

The woman is not impressed with man undermining her fun, "Is that from him or from you?"

"You know who it's from."

This seems to straighten her act up as she focuses on Ethan, "So, we hear you and your boyfriend have been tracking other werewolves." She gives him a supposedly intimidating stare, "We'd like to know their names."

However, Ethan isn't paying attention to the woman. Instead, he is watching Jackson, who is still lying unconscious on the floor, extending his claws out, "Should've used the yellow wolfsbane," Ethan comments tiredly.

This catches her attention, "What?"

"Regular wolfsbane won't work on him," Ethan informs the woman and the man, "Because he's not just part werewolf, he's part Kanima."

The man and woman don't seem to take the hit until they hear, "And both sides are pissed."

Jackson grabs a silver ice bucket and brains the male attacker. Ethan smiles. The woman fires another dart at Jackson, which he catches just before it hits his chest. His eyes glow blue as he attacks her. They fight throughout the Ethan cringes as they break an antique bowl, a lamp, and some recently framed pictures of him and Jackson.

Jackson gains the upper hand and the woman is knocked out.

He then kneels to Ethan's level, "I can't believe you actually thought I forgot our anniversary." He pulls Ethan into a kiss.

* * *

Isaac sits in the waiting area at Willow Creek Hospital, clenching onto a now broken obsidian bracelet. Stiles had been wearing it since her vision of Brett and Lori, therefore her powers have been repressed. Her wearing it is the reason why he is now listening to doctors performing a surgery on her down the hall.

He is so intensely focused that he not only hears the machines but every word that the surgeon is saying.

One of the machines from inside the rooms starts beeping rapidly, _"I need another suture."_ The doctor's voice rings in Isaac's ears, just as Isaac becomes more distressed. In a manner of seconds, the beeping processes its steady tone, " _The bullet missed the ascending aorta._ _Brachiocephalic is intact."_ Isaac hears a bullet clanking into a metal pan. The beeping continues steadily, _"Hemodynamics are stable."_

Isaac continues listening as the surgeon continues instructing his team even as Allison takes the seat next to him, placing down a backpack. Without a word, Allison places her hand on top of his slightly visible clawed hands. Isaac gives her an intense stare, his eyes ringed red from tears, but there is a sign of anger in them. Allison gives him a light hand squeeze along with a silent nod.

One of the nurses from the operating team comes through the double doors wearing a smile on her face, "She's going to be okay." She tells them, "You can see her now if you'd like."

Allison speaks instantly, "Of course, we would."

"She'll still be out of it for a couple of hours," the nurse explains to them as she escorts them a door. "Bullet missed everything that matters."

"What about the baby?" Allison questions.

"See for yourself," She tells them as she opens the door to reveal Braeden sitting in a hospital chair, holding onto a sleeping bundle. "If you need anything just let me know."

When she shuts the door, "Finally went to sleep," Braeden whispers. "Everything was fine and there was no damage done." She looks up from the bundle and sees that Isaac is staring intensely at the sleeping newborn, "You should hold them."

At the statement, Isaac takes a step back, but with a slight push from Allison, he walks to where Braeden is sitting, carefully taking the baby out of her arms and into his as his mind flashes to the crisis he faced hours ago.

 _Isaac is riding the ambulance with Stiles as they hurry their way to the hospital. She is bleeding close to heart and is struggling to stay conscious as the paramedics try to stop the bleeding, "My baby," She wonders in a rasping tone.  
_

" _You're going to be fine," Isaac tells her as he holds onto her hand. "Everything is going to be fine."_

" _Save my baby," Stiles whispers just before she falls unconscious, causing the grip she has on Isaac's hand to loosen._

"I'm sorry," Isaac whispers. The anger that once had been in them, now turned into sadness. "I'm so sorry."

Allison comes to his side, wrapping her arm around him, "You saved them both." She tells him, "If you hadn't been here with her, who knows what could've happened." Isaac looks to her, "You protected and saved them both."

"We're not going back there," Isaac tells her as he takes a seat next to Stiles's bed, mindful of the machines that she is still connected to. He wears a solemn expression while staring at the minor scratches on her face from pieces of the wall exploding.

Allison nods with an agreement, "We aren't out of the woods just yet."

"Have you made contact with the others?" Braeden questions her.

Allison shakes her head, "There was a showdown at the Sheriff station two nights ago." She shares with her, "Couldn't make the risk."

Braeden nods her head in approving manner, "I took care of that package you left back at the house." This catches Isaac's attention, "It's wrapped nice and tight if you want to have a go-at-it." She sees the slight confliction in Isaac's face, "Nobody sets a foot in this room without going through me first."

"Good," Allison says. "We're gonna find out who did this."

"We all know who did this," Isaac says, letting his eyes show a flash of yellow. "Any progress with finding Derek?"

Braeden gives him a calculated expression, "Not anything that will lighten your mood."

* * *

Kira stands in the darkness of the desert. The air is filled with sounds of chittering and wind blowing. However, despite the illusion of nothing sinister happening, Kira remains on high alert. The sounds around her, seem to have been getting closer. She automatically tightens her hold on her sword.

The sound of a sword dragging against the sand catches her attention and she swings her sword, forcing the source to go back into the darkness.

She knows it is far from over when another shadowed figure makes another appearance. She swings her sword and the figure disappears. Only instead of getting a chance to recover another appeared as more and more begin attacking from the darkness.

Effortlessly, Kira manages to knock all the figures back into the darkness. All except one, that manages to hold off her attack with a sword of its own.

She stares into the figure's glowing yellow eyes. She feels her eyes glow orange in return.

* * *

"I didn't forget," Jackson tells Ethan as they tie up the hunters who attacked them.

Ethan counters at the statement, "I didn't say you forgot." He tightens the man's hands together, "I said you forgot, and you were late."

"Oh, so I guess this whole getting abducted thing doesn't earn me any sympathy."

"You can make it up to me next year," Ethan offers with an assuring expression.

"Yeah, that is if any of us are still alive."

"You found the Omegas?"

"Well, I tracked them to the Epping Forest, but these two found them first." He holds out a handful of fangs, "And They were taking souvenirs."

"One for each werewolf."

"It's proof that they were killed." Jackson focuses on the woman, "Who told you where to find us? Hmm?" He questions her, "'Cause there is no way in hell that two random amateurs would take down that many wolves without getting torn apart." He gives her a calculating glance while she gives him an expression of defiance, "Where did you get the Wolfsbane? And who sent you?"

"We work alone," the woman answers sternly, "And we're better than you think."

"Does the name Gerard mean anything to you?"

The woman doesn't even blink at the name drop, "We don't have to tell you anything."

Ethan hears her heart beat rapidly, "You already have." Ethan reveals to her, "He talks and I listen. So we know when you're lying."

"Yeah." Jackson comments with some pride, "We're getting pretty good at it." The couple shares a brief moment before focusing on the situation at hand, "So, Gerard armed you and sent you here. Where is he? Is he in London?"

Despite knowing that they were probably finished the woman remains strong, "You know where he is."

"Beacon Hills."

* * *

Back at Stiles and Derek's home, "I don't know anything!" A hunter cries just as Isaac crushes his head against a mirror until it cracks. The pressure is intense enough that even his face begins to start bleeding, "I swear. I don't know who ordered the hit on your house."

Isaac growls in frustration, "Do you know who was there?" Isaac questions the man angrily, "Do you know that you could have killed someone who is human?"

The man starts crying, "No, I didn't know anything." Isaac lets him go, but the man is smart enough to move slowly and face the enraged beta, "I don't know anything."

Even at the pleas, Isaac grabs him by the collar of his shirt pulling him close, "Maybe you haven't noticed in the past five minutes, but I'm having trouble controlling my anger." Isaac tells the man in a calm voice as he flicks out his claws, "When things happen to my family, I just can't seem to help it."

The man focuses on Allison who has been standing quietly in the corner of the room, "Please…Stop him."

She gives the man a stoned expression, "I don't have any control over him." She says plainly, "Maybe you should answer his questions."

"I swear I don't know!" The man cries out. Isaac grunts in frustration, releasing the man, "Please don't kill me!"

"You think I'm going to kill you?" Isaac laughs in a manic manner, "You think we're all killers?" He takes a step and the man cowers in fear, "Maybe we should be."

"You're really gonna kill him?" Allison questions with some concern in her voice. The man looks to her as if he has suddenly gained an ally, "I mean, I don't care if you do." She shares turning the tables on him, "But, have you thought this through?" She questions him, "Any idea where you're gonna dump the body?"

Isaac shrugs his shoulders, "I don't care."

"I don't care either." Allison continues, "But at least let me help." She implores taking a stand by Isaac's side, "She was my friend."

"Fine by me," Isaac says with some eagerness.

"Killing me isn't going to stop what Gerard is planning!" The hunter shouts at them.

Allison gives the hunter a smirk, "I thought you said you didn't know anything."

The man's eyes widen in fear as he realizes he played right into their hands, "I-I…"

Allison shakes her head at him in disappointment, kneeling to his level and takes out her Chinese ring daggers, "No more lies."

* * *

 _Stiles wakes up to find herself lying in a hospital room where everything is frozen over. There is a thin layer of snow on the floor and her breath escapes in little puffs of condensation. She rises from her bed and enters a hallway where she not only sees that ice is covering everything. She is in awe about the ice-covered surrounding that she doesn't realize she's not alone.  
_

" _Stiles?" She hears a voice question her._

" _Landon?" Stiles questions, turning to the source of the voice. Behind stands Landon wrapping himself up in his arms, "What are you doing here?"_

 _"Probably the same reason why you're here," Landon tells her in a knowing tone. He examines their surroundings carefully. "At least, it's not spiderwebs." His breath comes out as puffs of condensation as well, "Why are you in a hospital gown?"  
_

" _Why are you in a hospital gown?" Stiles questions him back. The two have a silent showdown before they both break off their glance from the other, "Everyone okay at least?"_

" _We survived." Landon tells her as they begin walking their way through the deserted hospital, "You?"_

" _Same." Stiles wraps her arms around herself, shivering from the cold, "I'm seriously starting to hate these visions…Any idea as to why we are here?"_

" _That," Landon indicates at a wide path in the ice leading farther down the hall. Together they follow the path passing an ice-covered wheelchair and an empty nurse's station. The wide path leads through a pair of double doors that spell out the word "Morgue."_

" _Well at least we know why you're here," Stiles comments as she and Landon push the doors._

 _Just as they do the air is filled with a low humming sound that vibrates through the room, "Right back at you."_

 _Stiles focuses on the sound, seeing that ice has melted off one of the cadaver drawers. A warm glow shines from the edges of the drawer._

 _Stiles and Landon share an unsure gaze before Landon places his hand on the handle, opening it._

 _As he does, he and Stiles are covered in bright orange light.  
_

* * *

Allison returns to the hospital where she lays out a map with red dots marking northern California and multiple of other countries around the world. Other countries on the map are circled, "They're Nemetons." Allison explains to Braeden as she examines the map.

"What does Gerard want with them?"

"If they're like the one in Beacon Hills, then they're beacons for supernaturals." Allison explains, crossing her arms, "And if you wanted to kill every supernatural creature in the world, these are where you would start."

"Then your grandfather isn't going to stop with Beacon Hills," Braeden tells her. "He wants the whole world." She gives Allison a wondering expression, "You know him. You can outthink him; you can read him. You've beaten him before."

"This time is different," Allison comments still looking over the map. "He's got a lot of help now."

"And so, does Scott," Braeden reminds her.

* * *

Eyes still orange, Kira parries each attack and just like before when she first experienced the test, each time she cuts the Oni the wound appears on her body. She already as one her arm, ankle, and stomach. However, she is still standing focused now on one Oni.

Unlike the first time, she took the test, the wounds don't appear to affect as much as she continues swinging her sword just for the Oni to meet the sword easily with a sword of its own.

They both push their swords against each other for a power of dominance.

In doing so, a flaming outline of a fox begins to emit from her body as she pushes against the Oni's sword.

With every push, the outline grows bigger and Kira roars with power. It rises up to a point where it appears comes out of her body.

Just when it seems like Kira is no longer in control, she kicks forward at the Oni, knocking the shadowed figure back, making it fall to the ground.

However, Kira doesn't stop moving as she wields over her head three times, causing the aura to make a roaring sound of its own just as she and the aura move together as one. The aura appears to envelop the sword as well as Kira brings the sword down into the chest of the Oni.

The Oni disappears instantly, and the aura moves from the sword back into Kira, who stands wearing an accomplished smile

* * *

Jackson and Ethan arrive at Beacon Hills High School, "Weird being back." Ethan comments as they walk through the halls of Beacon Hills.

"Yeah," Jackson agrees as they come across the first adult they see, unknown to them that they are talking to Monroe, "Excuse me. I'm looking for Scott McCall. I hear he's the new assistant lacrosse coach, which is kind of mind-blowing, to be honest." He laughs slightly, "I mean, is he around here? I don't know, uh, assisting?"

Tamora gives him a false friendly smile, "I'd be happy to help you find him. Tell me your name again?"

Jackson gives an admiring smile, "Jackson."

"Jackson Whittemore?" She questions in a semi-girl manner.

This, of course, does wonders for Jackson's ego, "Yeah." He says in a flattered tone, "You've heard of me?

* * *

Allison and Braeden are still looking over the map when they hear Stiles say in a groggy tone, "I seriously hate being shot." She looks from Braeden to Allison and immediately notices that Allison is holding a small bundle in her arms, "Is that?"

Allison gives her a smile as she hands her the sleeping baby.

When her baby is safely in her arms, Stiles starts tearing up, "I'm so glad you're okay." She whispers to it. She kisses the top of their head before looking around the room and noticing someone is missing from the room, "Where's Isaac?"

"He's back at the house seeing if we can get more information about what Gerard is planning," Allison claims.

"Was it really smart to leave him alone?"

Allison made a shoulder shrug, "Probably not."

"There is something that we need to discuss," Braeden tells her and Allison just as there is a knock on the door.

Braeden opens the door and in walks the Juliet Burke, the woman from Stiles' appointment.

"What's going on here?" Allison questions with a suspicious tone.

"You can trust her," Braeden tells her.

Juliet gives her a knowing smile, "Before I get started, I'd like to say congratulations. Though, I wish that it would've been under better circumstances."

"We've had worse," Stiles comments. She holds her baby closer to her, "Who are you really?"

"I'm Juliet Burke, Director of the Crisis Response Team."

Stiles makes a frown, "So, are you even a real doctor?"

"I am," Juliet tells her. "After you had passed out in our office, I personally wanted to make sure that everything was okay, so I took over your appointment and something you said piqued my interest." Stiles remains poker-faced, "At your appointment, you mentioned that your child's father, Derek, was out of town and that yourself was heading home due to a family emergency."

Allison can already see where the conversation is headed, "Not sure what you're implying."

"I think you know exactly what I'm implying, so let's stop playing games," Juliet instructs them.

"Derek isn't a dangerous man," Stiles responds evenly. Juliet gives no hint of surprise, which isn't a surprise to Stiles, "Trust me, there a lot of more dangerous people out there than him," Stiles tells her.

"You said that he was involved in the murder of his sister." Stiles nods in agreement, "What you didn't mention was that you not only falsely accused him of killing her but managed to find the truth about what happened to his family home years ago."

Stiles faces falls slightly into confusion, "I'm not sure what you're trying to say."

"You two have a history together," Juliet states plainly. "From the reports I've seen it seems that the two of you were in the center of it all. Him being the wanted fugitive after he was accused of attacking you and friends and you," Juliet says with a tug of lips. "You, the Sheriff's daughter being the one to prove his innocence despite all the odds stacking against him." Stiles doesn't say a thing, "But now there's something more to it."

"I…"

"Think carefully about what you're about to say next," Juliet interrupts her.

"I have no idea where he is." Stiles tells her, "He told me he was going to visit his sister in New York, not be in North Carolina."

"It was confirmed when she saw the video," Braeden tells Juliet. "There hasn't been any contact from Derek at any time since he left a month ago."

Allison gives Braeden a side-glance, "If you know that Stiles hasn't had any contact with Derek, then why are you here?"

"We officially have a field operation being put in motion to bring him in," Juliet informs them. "Dead or alive."

"But-"

Juliet gives them a steady glance, "I'm hoping for alive, but with the mass murder charges and him being on the run…it doesn't look good."

"What do you want me then?"

"I want you to join us," Juliet tells her. "Braeden has informed me that she believes that something else is going on and that's why you were attacked in your home." Juliet gives Braeden a look, "Though she wouldn't go into details, I've worked with her long enough to know she has her reasons." She looks back to Stiles and Allison, "Come with us and so we can bring Derek home and clear his name."

"You think he's innocent?" Stiles questions her.

"I think Derek needs the person who defended him once to do it again."

Allison and Stiles give each other silent stares before looking at the child in Stiles' arms, "And if she doesn't?"

"Then Derek's hope for survival just dropped," Juliet says point-blank. "And your child grows up without a father."

Stiles takes a deep breath, "What's the chance of me leading the operation?"

Juliet's mouth twitches at the question, "Not even close."

Stiles makes a slightly amused face, "Worth a shot."

* * *

Jackson and Ethan are tied to a metal scissor gate inside the hunters' headquarters, "You've heard of me?" Ethan mocks with a chuckle as Monroe douses them both with water, "You've heard of me?"

"I thought it was a lacrosse thing," Jackson says in his defense.

"Okay," Monroe says in a cool tone, getting their attention. "What do you want with Scott McCall?"

Jackson shifts his attention from Ethan to Monroe, "Oh, I'm sorry, am I supposed to know who you are?" He questions in a tone of minor arrogance, "Or be impressed by this little show?"

The counselor dials up the electricity sending a shock through the gate and into the prisoners. Ethan and Jackson scream as the electrical charge surges through them.

Monroe shuts off the power, "What Do You Want?" She questions in a calming tone, "With Scott McCall?"

Jackson ignores her question completely, making a claim of his own, "Actually, I've got some questions for you."

"That's not how this works."

"Really?" Jackson questions not losing the same tone he had used before, "Because it seems like you need us more than we need you." He starts laughing, "Or you'll never actually find out what we were gonna tell Scott McCall." She shocks them once more, but Jackson remains persistent, "Why are you killing werewolves in London?" He questions her, "Why did you send hunters to chase us down, huh?"

She shocks them once more. This time a bit longer than the other surges has been. When she decides that they have had enough, she shuts off the electricity and snaps her fingers.

She gives them a stoned- expression, "As I said, this is not how this works."

"It already did," Ethan says in a confident tone and unwavering expression. "He talks, I listen."

"Yeah," Jackson agrees, giving her the same expression, "We're getting pretty good at it."

Monroe gives them a cool expression of her own as she leads the hunter out of their hideout.

When they are alone, "Happy Anniversary," Jackson says with a slight laugh.


	8. Genotype

Micah and Landon stand over a dead body in the morgue, Landon looks pensive while Micah appears to not be surprised, "Well, Halwyn is still here, still dead." He looks to Landon from the drawer Hawlyn's body lies on, "What I want to know is why did you and Stiles have the same vision."

"We agreed on a "Don't ask. Don't tell" bases," Landon claims, still looking over the body.

Micah makes an annoyed sigh at the answer, "What else were we supposed to do?"

"Figure out how a Hellhound led me into the woods to find another faceless body while being technically dead," Landon states as a matter of fact.

"Technically," Micah comments in a judging tone.

Landon shakes his head at the tone, "I don't think I would have been led out there if he was fully dead."

Micah snorts, crossing his arms over his chest, "I don't think we should be hanging out here waiting for him to spring back to life."

"We don't have to wait if we can figure out how he was able to reach me."

Micah gives him a challenging expression, "How do we do that?"

"I'm just gonna have to ask him," Landon answers as he steadies himself on the autopsy table with his head almost touching Halwyn. He closes his eyes and begins focusing while Micah watches him anxiously.

* * *

Braeden wheels Stile while Allison walks by their side as they are leaving the hospital, thinking about Juliet's new information, "He's still not answering," Allison tells them as she hangs up her phone. "Must still be punching the living daylights out of him."

"You don't sound surprised," Braeden notes.

Stiles scratches the side of her face gently, "He and Liam seriously need to work on their anger issues." She sees Allison making a face at her, "What?" She asks in a defensive tone. "You remember how he went after Ethan at the rest stop and you haven't seen Liam when he's truly angry. It's like we got an upgrade on a werewolf with anger issues."

"He's not going to kill him, is he?" Braeden questions them.

Stiles shakes her head in response, getting up out of the wheelchair, "If anything, he'll just be a bit bloody and probably unconscious."

"So, what's the plan then?"

"I say, I go and try to find Derek," Allison tells them as they make their way through the hospital parking lot. "I have better experience in tracking a werewolf than the FBI. You and Isaac head to Beacon Hills and see if you can help the others."

Stiles shakes her head, "I definitely agree." She sighs, "But I told Isaac that I was going to stay behind and help search for Derek, so he can go by himself and I'll go with on your search for Derek."

"That's not a good idea," Braeden inputs. "You're still recovering from surgery and haven't completely healed yet."

"And you just had a baby," Allison includes. "Don't you think you should really stay close to home?"

"And you heard what she said about Derek's chances," Stiles rebounds. "Skywalker is staying in the hospital for a couple of more days with FBI security and spark security, trust me that's the safest baby in the world right now."

"Are you really going to go with that name?" Allison questions her, "Cause I feel like that's a name you would choose."

"Derek shot it down the moment he heard it in my head," Stiles says.

* * *

"Anything yet?" Micah questions as he is now pacing in the morgue with Landon who remains on the table next to Halwyn's body.

Landon takes a deep breath, "As opposed to when you asked ten minutes ago?" He questions the werecoyote, "No." He takes a few more seconds to focus, but opens his eyes in frustration, "It's not working."

He gets off the table seemingly disappointed, "Maybe you should touch him," Micah offers to him.

"That's ridiculous." He gives Micah a skeptical look which Micah returns to him just as easily, "There's no way."

Micah still doesn't say anything, and Landon attempts to try Micah's suggestion. He touches Halwyn's head, chest, and hand but none of the methods appear to work.

"I could try it," Micah offers as he easily extends his claws out.

"You could damage his brain," Landon tells him. "Maybe even more than that bullet already has."

They look at the wound and see that bullet is lodged in head.

"How did it work last time?"

Landon makes a head tilt, "Last time, I was unconscious."

"Unconscious," Micah mutters looking around their environment. He spots a hammer and gets an idea, "Okay, we can work with that!" He brings the hammer down on his hand, making an example, "See? It will be quick."

Landon takes a step back away from the werecoyote, "No." He defies, "Mmm-mmm, not like that."

Micah acts confused by the rejection, "You want me to knock you out, right?"

"Render unconscious," Landon corrects him. He indicates at the hammer Micah still has in his hands, "Preferably without pain."

Micah places the hammer down, "Okay, this is what we're gonna do."

"You're going to press against my chest hard," Landon decides as he starts formulating a plan. "Constricting the flow of blood and oxygen to my brain. It'll drop my blood pressure and render me unconscious."

"That sounds totally unsafe," Micah comments.

Landon nods his head in agreement as he sets himself back onto the table, "Oh, extremely."

"Are you sure?" Micah asks, voice full of concern.

"No," Landon answers taking a deep breath and closing his eyes. "But let's go."

Micah stands over him, placing one hand on top of the other. He pushes down on Landon's chest, causing the Reaper to gasp out loud. Micah presses on more time, this time Landon gasps, opening his eyes. Micah starts shaking his head, "I don't think this is-" He starts to say before Landon suddenly closes his eyes again. "Working," He finishes, before poking Landon in the cheek.

Landon doesn't react.

 _Landon immediately finds himself in Eichen House. He sees a warm light coming from one of the cells. When he looks inside a fire explodes behind the stone version of Halwyn. He busts from the stone and growls at him. Halwyn bangs his head against the glass of the door, causing the glass to crack. The door then opens and Halwyn leaps through it, grabs Landon, and they both fall through the wall._

Landon jumps awake, nearly scaring Micah, "He's not dead." The Reaper says in gasping breathes, "Halwyn's not dead. And I know how to save him."

* * *

"Isaac, please don't have-" Stiles starts announcing as soon as she can open the door. But she loses her voice when she sees that the living room is completely torn apart. The TV in the entertainment center had been shattered and the glass door that had the pictures in it had been shattered. The pictures inside are piled at the bottom of the door.

Allison and Braeden come from behind her and see the destruction as well. One of the doors that lead to the backside of the house had been completely knocked off its hinges, revealing the dining room on the other side.

They don't hear any noise coming from inside the house, "I'll check outside." Braeden tells them.

Together, she and Allison slowly make their way through the house, but as Stiles gets close to the door that is off its hinges, a smell of metal hits her nose. She knows the smell from anywhere. Looking around the living room, she spots a trail of blood leading to the dining room.

"Allison," She whispers indicating at the trail as it goes through the threshold of the door.

Allison goes ahead of her armed with the small crossbow, following the trail as it passes through the guestroom where Isaac was staying in. His room just happened to be next to the office. The room is now a mess with papers are everywhere, but the blood trail didn't lead into the room. Instead, it seems to stop at the room just across from her and Derek's bedroom, the nursery.

The door is cracked open just a tiny bit. Allison pushes the door open and Stiles covers her mouth to keep from throwing up. On the wall, just above the crib that Isaac had apparently finished, in blood, the words "Beacon Hills" is written.

They notice a bullet casing on the floor and picks it up. It is marked with the Argent Family symbol on it.

Allison immediately pulls Stiles out the room, "Are you okay?"

"Aside from coming home to find it looking like a war zone," Stiles tells her in a calming tone. "I'm okay. I'm mainly worried about Isaac."

"He'll be okay." Allison informs her, "Knowing Gerard, he took Isaac to get you, so he can then use you to get to Derek." She sees that Stiles has a look of concentration on her face, "Is there anything of Derek's that you can give me so I can find him?"

Stiles immediately pulls off the ring that has become a permanent resident on her left hand, "You find him," Stiles tells her strongly as Braeden enters the house. "You find him and tell him that's he is so much trouble."

* * *

Dressed as hospital workers with caps and masks, Landon and Micah wheel Halwyn into the MRI area on a gurney. Micah stares at the machine stumped, "How do we even turn this thing on?"

"By reading the manual," Landon answers as he pulls up instructions on how to work the machine on his phone. They get it going and pictures of Halwyn's brain begins to resolve.

"Look," Landon points to the computer screen, "See that image artifacting?" Micah gives him a confused expression, "That means the bullet is ferromagnetic, probably steel. It'll react in the MRI." He explains, "We'll increase the magnet's power and the machine will pull the bullet right out."

Just as Landon is about to start the procedure, Micah notices something on the screen, "What are those?"

Landon stops what he is doing, "What are you talking about?"

"The bullet." Micah reasons, "It's not just steel. What are those fragments around it?" He points to the white spots that are close to the head wound.

"That's silver. The bullet was coated with it. Silver won't react in the MRI." Landon explains, "We pull that bullet out and he'll start to heal."

"Healing is good," Micah agrees.

"But he's a Hellhound," Landon reminds him. "He'll heat up and when he does, that silver is going to melt and seep right into his brain."

Micah can tell that it's not a good reason from Landon's tone, "So, what's a little silver?

"Argyria," Landon explains using the scientific name, "Silver poisoning."

"And we have no way of getting it out," Micah realizes. "If we take out the bullets, he dies again."

Landon turns down the magnets, "There has to be another way."

"Yeah, if we had more time, I'm sure we could figure something out, but we don't." Micah argues looking at the entrance of the MRI room, "Someone is gonna come through that door any second now and bust us." He sees that Landon is conflicted on what to do, our last shot at figuring out how to beat the Anuk-Ite might be lying on that table, so we need to make a decision right now."

"You don't mean decide," Landon counters in a low tone, "You mean do it."

Micah nods his head in agreement, "Yeah, I think it's the right decision." Landon still continues to be conflicted, "If it were Parrish, he'd want us to do it. He'd sacrifice his life for everyone in Beacon Hills."

"But Parrish would be able to make the decision himself," Landon argues strongly, "We don't know what Halwyn would do."

"We kind of do," Micah states, getting Landon to finally look at him. "He built Eichen. He froze himself for 100 years so that he could be ready to fight the Anuk-Ite." Micah reminds him, "The first thing he does when he's unfrozen is to start hunting the thing. If that's the only thing he's ever cared about.

"Then he'd want us to do this," Landon decides. She dials up the magnets. Halwyn's body begins to thrash about.

Micah's enhanced hearing picks up on a wild heartbeat, "Something's wrong."

Landon questions time, "What is it?"

"His heartbeat," Micah answers as the MRI continues clanking, "It's too fast and erratic." The computers in the room with them begin beeping rapidly, "Turn it off! Turn it off!"

A growling sound fills the air around them and they see Halwyn standing from the machine, "Where is it?" He questions them in distorted voice before collapsing.

Micah rushes to his aid, helping him to sit up, "What's happening?"

"The Anuk-Ite is destroying our city, that's what's happening." Micah answers rapidly, "And we need you to tell us how to kill it."

"Micah," Landon says trying to get the werecoyote's attention.

But Micah doesn't hear him and continues with question after question, "Does it have any weaknesses? Is there a weapon that we can use?"

"Micah," Landon says finally getting the werecoyote's attention, "Look at him."

Micah does and his eyes widen when he sees that Hawlyn has silver leaking from his nose, "What did I do?"

* * *

Stiles and Braeden are in an unmarked vehicle, but the air around them is silent. Braeden focuses on the road while Stiles is scrolling through her phone, "Allison should be landing in Brazil in a couple of hours." She announces pocketing her phone, "Maybe she can find some clues there."

"I think we need to address the elephant in the room," Braeden tells her.

"There's no elephant that needs to be discussed," Stiles tells her. "You did what you had to do because it was your job."

"I still feel like I owe him in some way," Braeden confesses. "Hunting for the Desert Wolf and being a mercenary for all these years isn't exactly a way to build healthy trusting relationships. I've been hurt more times than I can count and didn't trust more than half the people I worked with or for." She taps her finger on the steering wheel, "All of them have left me for dead at some time or another, but not Derek." She gives Stiles a quick side glance, "He saved my life."

* * *

"I'm sorry," Micah says in a sad tone as he and Landon are sitting on the MRI floor with Halwyn, "It was the only way to revive you."

He gives them an appalled expression, "Revive me so I can die?"

"No, so you could help us," Landon counters. "Tell us how to stop it."

"You can't stop it." Halwyn breathes a shuddering breath, "You can't kill it."

"But you did."

"I trapped it," He corrects the Reaper.

"Well, how do we do that?"

Halwyn makes a grunting pain, "Don't let it find its other half."

"How do we know it hasn't found it already?"

"Because you wouldn't be alive to tell me," Halwyn answers in a panting tone. "Keep them apart. It's still weak." He continues to show signs of struggling to breathe, "One of them isn't so weak, it's supernatural."

Micah questions, "Shapeshifter?"

"A werewolf," He answers weakly. "You can't let the two halves merge. If you do, you won't be able to catch it."

He grunts in pain and Micah immediately takes a hold of his hand, taking some of the pain away, "We shouldn't have done this," Landon says softly, tears shining in his eyes. "I am so sorry," He apologizes in a broken tone.

"I'm sorry too," Micah whispers to the dying Hellhound.

"Okay, listen to me, if the two become one, do not look." He warns them, "It will kill you with a look." He looks between the Werecoyote and the Reaper, "If that does happen, and you need to catch it again, you're going to need help from the Nemeton."

With that statement, Halwyn finally dies.

* * *

Liam leaps from table to table, crossing the space between himself and the two halves of the Anuk-Ite. He jumps toward Quinn. She punches him in the chest and sends him flying back. She and Aaron kiss and spiders flow through their mouths into each other. Quinn then headbutts Aaron. They grab each other by the throat and squeeze. They seem equally matched, but Aaron manages to break Quinn's neck. The spiders inside her climb out and into him. His eyes glow purple.

Energy begins swirling around Aaron like purple smoke. His body twists and contorts with the sound of breaking bones as he cries in pain. Inside the swirling vortex, his body begins to change, elongate and stretch. When the purple smoke clears, what appears to be a hollow-eyed skeleton with only a thin layer of musculature stretched tight on its frame stands where the boy was before. It has no mouth and its eyes swirl with eddies of purple energy.

Liam can't see the creature, but he can hear it and prepares to face it. Just as he is about to get up from the spot he was thrown in, Kira grabs him from behind and throws him out of the library door. He is surprised by her sudden appearance, "We have to run," She tells as she grabs him by the arm and rushes him down the hall.

"What are you doing here?" He questions obviously confused, "Quinn and Aaron merged, we have to stop them."

"You can't," Kira answers as she pushes through the double doors and outside the school, "You can't look at it. If you do, it'll kill you."

"How do you know this?"

"I actually do listen to my Dad's tales sometimes," She answers smoothly as she hides them by the buses.

Gabe overhears this and hides as his two hunter friends continue down the hall.

The Anuk-Ite rounds the corner of the hall. As it turns toward the men, the purple energy flares in its eyes and both men turn to stone. Gabe witnesses this but shuts his eyes tightly and doesn't see the creature as it calmly exits the school.

* * *

Stiles and Braeden arrive at the Division of Justice building, but before they go in Stiles halts Braeden, "You know you don't owe him anything." Stiles tells her, "If anything, he lucky you hadn't killed him yet."

Braeden gives her a thoughtful expression, "Honestly, had the money been good and he was on the list, I probably would've killed him."

Stiles isn't surprised at the statement, "Girl's gotta eat, huh?"

Braeden gives a smile, "Let's go save your werewolf."

* * *

Kira and Liam are examining the stoned bodies that were left behind in the hall, "How do we fight something we can't look at?"

"My Dad never did say," Kira tells him. "That or no one knows the real answer."

"We have to learn to fight without our eyes," Scott answers as he arrives in the same hall.

"Fight without seeing," Kira comments in a knowing tone. "Anyone got a recently unblinded werewolf on speed dial?"

* * *

The Anuk-Ite arrives at the hospital. Everyone that crosses its path is turned to stone. In the morgue, the creature examines Halwyn's dead form, "Not what you were hoping to find?" Gerard Argent questions it, "You'll forgive me for not looking you in the eye while talking." Though his back is towards the creature, Gerard is obviously terrified, "I've heard the stories of how lethal it can be. I know what you want." He tells the creature, "You want your freedom. That means getting rid of people like Scott McCall."

"The young one," A demonic voice answers. "The Alpha."

"That's right," The elder Argent agrees. "We both know you can't match him in a physical fight. You might be able to kill him with a look, but you'd be surprised at how resourceful he can be."

The Anuk-Ite questions him, "Your offer?"

"I will weaken him for you with the proper poison," Gerard offers. "Then, you kill him and his friends, and that will give you all the fear you need to never be caught again."

The Anuk-Ite is smart enough to question him again, "And you?"

"I'll drive every last one of their kind from Beacon Hills," Gerard says, holding a silver bullet. "Every legend has a little truth to it. Isn't that right?" He questions, "The legend is, is that you need silver to kill a werewolf. The truth? You need an Argent."

* * *

While that statement may hold some truth to it, the same can be said for finding a werewolf as well. Which is why Chris Argent runs in the rain towards a tunnel located in Cabeceiras, Brazil to meet with police contact. The mood of the location isn't ideal due to the sound of thunder filling the air, rain pouring down, and lightning cracking through the sky.

When he reaches the tunnel, a man is leaning against an unmarked patrol car. He takes shelter from the rain, only to find that man has already pulled out a gun on him.

Chris isn't surprised at the action, "Is that really necessary?" He questions him in a relaxed tone.

The Officer doesn't put down the gun, "An Argent asks me to meet one of them alone in the middle of the night?" The Officer question rhetorically, "I bring a gun." He keeps his gun trained on Chris, "Now, how about you put yours on the ground where I can see it."

Chris doesn't argue. He reaches for the gun in a holster on his hip, "Slowly, please."

Maintaining eye contact with The Officer, Chris takes the gun out of the holster and places it on the ground and kicks it towards the man, "Good?"

The man gives him a calculated expression, "Let's not forget the sidearm in your ankle strap."

Just like before Chris removes another gun and does the same thing.

"The blade in your sleeve?"

This time Chris does argue, "You think I have a knife up my sleeve?" He deadpans at him. The Officer gives him a knowing glance, "You wanna leave me completely defenseless?"

"You're lucky I'm not handcuffing you to the door," The Officer replies.

Chris relents revealing a hidden knife from his jacket sleeve and toss it to the ground, "May I?"

The man signals his okay as he reaches into his other jacket pocket. From it, he pulls out an envelope and hands it to him. The Officer lowers his gun, taking the envelope and opens it up to see that it is filled with cash, "You trying to insult me with a bribe?" He questions as if he has been insulted at the thought.

"It's payment for anyone willing to give information," Chris answers in a business-like tone.

"You're going to need more than this if you want anyone to talk," The Officer advises. "And it's not about greed."

"Fear?" He questions.

"Superstition," He corrects him.

"What kind?"

"You don't want to know," He turns around towards his own car to leave, but Chris isn't finished with the conversation. Just as he is about to protest the man's departure, an arrow flies past him and lands rather close to the man's feet, causing him to halt.

"I don't know about my Dad," Allison announces as she enters the tunnel, lowering her bow. "But I came here specifically to find out things I don't wanna know," She tells him casually, "Tell me what everyone's so afraid of down here." She says. The man finally faces her, but she gives him an expression of confidence, "You might be surprised at how open-minded I can be."

The Officer sees that he has no other choice, he indicates for Argents to get in his car. Once they are settled inside, he immediately locks all the door and looks around them suspiciously before talking, "It began with a mass murder."

* * *

 _In an unknown location, a destroyed car is on fire. An unknown man walks up small stairs leading to the inside of a building._ "We found twelve bodies. No identities, no suspects, no clues." _Inside, he comes across a dozen bodies. They all range in different ages._ "We started an investigation, bringing in every available man to find the killers. But we weren't the only ones looking." _The man stands over the bodies briefly noting that some of them had claws. He moves over to the walls of the building and touches the blood with the tips of his fingers. "_ Someone else wanted to know who had done this. Someone who wanted to find the killers more than we did." _The man clenches his hand into a fist, "_ Someone angry, very angry."

 _Sometime later, a number of heavily armed men are stacking crates of guns in a bullet-riddled and rundown warehouse. There are a number of cars parked inside and covered with tarps. A door opens and the man on guard goes to investigate. He is knocked out by an unseen assailant. Hearing the commotion, another one of the men goes to look._

"He came in broad daylight." The Officer continues his tale, "Attacking in silence."

 _When he doesn't see anything out of the ordinary, he turns back to his partners, only to see one of them get snatched into the darkness and thrown into the walls on the warehouse._

"They said he moved with impossible speed," The Officer continues, while Allison gives him her full attention as he tells his story, "His teeth as sharp as razors. He stood more than eight feet tall."

 _The arms himself with a gun and begins shouting at a fast-moving target. He captures a glimpse of his attacker as he jumps behind a stack of crates._

Chris isn't impressed by the exaggeration as well and calls out that one detail in particular, "Eight feet?"

"Small towns, big superstitions," The Officer answers casually.

"What happened next?" Allison questions him.

"It came at them with incredible strength."

 _The man in the warehouse tries to reload his own empty gun but is pushed back to where his body is on the ground_ , "And what happened then, was desumano." He pauses for dramatic effect, "They said his eyes glowed."

"Blue?" Allison offers.

The officer is surprised at the correct detail, "You've seen them?"

Allison and Chris exchange silent glances, "Up close."

"So, you believe it, too?" He questions the two Argents, but he focuses his attention on Allison, "You believe in werewolves?"

Allison gives him a knowing glance with a cool smile on her face, "I believe in Derek Hale."

* * *

In the warehouse, Derek Hale walks from out of the shadows and towards the cornered man on the ground, "Please don't kill me." The man whimpers as he tries to back away from Derek, "Please, no. Let me go."

Derek kneels to the man's level, "Say it."

"Lobisomem." The man answers in a dry voice, "Wolfman."

"So, you know what I can do," Derek tells the man just before he is attacked from behind. Derek is ready as one armed with baton tries to club him in the head. Instead, Derek grabs hold of the arm with the weapon and forces the man back into a hidden partner in the shadows. The two men both slam into a metal container and are knocked out.

Derek makes sure they are down before he casually turns back to the man on the ground. He calmly kneels back on the ground, "Why are you hunting werewolves?"

"Because of you." The cornered man answers, "He wants you." His voice starts to quake with fear, "He doesn't care about the others, he only wants you."

"Who?" Derek questions him. The man doesn't give him an answer. Instead, he looks away from Derek, prompting the werewolf to let his fangs retract as he lets out a growl and grabs the man by his collar. He pushes the man on his back and lets his eyes glow blue, "Who wants me?" Derek demands to know in a deep tone.

* * *

"They all said the same thing." The Officer in the car with Argents tells them, "Gerard."

"I need a better location in finding Derek Hale," Allison tells The Officer as she gets ready to move from the car.

"You can't just find him," He informs her as she begins packing herself back up with weapons, "They said he turned into a wolf and disappeared into the fog."

This doesn't deter Allison as she tells her informant, "He drove a car," while getting out of the vehicle.

"The lobisomem drives no car," He tries to argue.

Allison leans her head back into the vehicle, "Trust me, he drove."

 _In the shed, Derek spies the cars under the tarps and goes to check them out. He removes the sheet from one and reveals what appears to be a 2018 Chevy Camaro. He drives it through the doors of the shed and out into the dirt streets beyond._

The Officer then takes the Argents to the scene of the mass murder of werewolves, "There were twelve bodies." He explains while Allison and Chris take in their surroundings, "Interpol put out a red alert for Derek Hale." He shares, getting Allison's attention. "Who would believe me if I tried to tell them the truth?"

Allison gives him a sympathetic glance, but something catches her eye one on the metal walls of the crime scene. Her face immediately is filled with dread that doesn't go unnoticed by the officer, "Do you know it?"

"That's where all of this started," Allison answers staring at the words "Beacon Hills" written in blood just like she and Stiles had done in the nursery.

"And where it's all gonna end," Chris finishes.

* * *

"You're living in a hotel room?" Stiles questions in absolute surprise as Braeden leads her down a hall.

"For the time being," The Mercenary replies in a casual tone as she opens a door leading into a room, "I never stayed in a place long enough." Stiles walks in cautiously as Braeden presses numbers on a safety box, that she has hidden in the closet, "We moved around a lot when I was a kid. It was hard, but I saw a lot of cool things."

The safe beeps and the door automatically open. Stiles peers over Braeden's shoulder as the woman begins pulling multiple guns from inside, "Just how many guns do you have?"

Braeden snorts a laugh, "I have a couple more hidden in the air vent, but I doubt we'll need that many."

Stiles sits on the bed and takes a deep breath. She watches as Braeden then packs the guns into a duffel bag. The entire situation is completely out of control, "Something else is going on, isn't there?"

Braeden stops what she is doing and gives Stiles a serious expression, "There's always something else."

Stiles thinks about the message that was left in the nursery, "I mean something that wasn't mentioned while we were at the FBI?" For the first time, that Stiles has known Braeden, she sees hesitation all on her face, "Whatever it is, I can handle it."

Braeden stares at her silently before giving Stiles the answer, "It's not just the field operation that we should worry about." She pulls out a file and hands it to Stiles.

"This is that mass murder site," Stiles says looking it over. "Why are you showing me something that I already know?"

"Because there's a chance that the person who killed the pack Cora was staying is still out there," Braeden explains to her, "What do the bodies look like to you?"

"Like they've been burned…" She answers, she looks to Braeden, "No way."

"We haven't found her yet."

Stiles nods her head and takes a calming breath, "Then I hope that we or Allison finds him before she does."

* * *

In the darkness of North Carolina, Derek is walking through a darkened town. He is trying to get away from whoever is tailing him. He knows that despite the fact, he can't see them they are close. He goes around a corner.

Just as he does Allison Argent comes from her own trail. She goes around the corner and sees that Derek has instantly disappeared. Even though she walks with caution, she isn't prepared to be suddenly grabbed out of nowhere and slammed against a building.

Allison immediately has a gun ready aimed at her attacker, but neither one of them flinch at the attempted fight, "Derek." She greets in an unbothered manner lowering her weapon and gives Derek a displeased face, "I could've shot you a couple of times."

"…Well, I'm glad you didn't," Derek comments as he lets her go. Allison holsters up her weapon as Derek gives her a disapproving face, "You could've called."

"You don't have a phone," Allison argues with him.

Derek realizes that she has a point, "I should probably get one another one."

* * *

In the school library, Kira and Liam are hiding behind a bookcase, "Are you sure this is such a good idea?"

"No," Liam admits, "But's it's the only choice we've got."

The doors leading to the library open and Nolan walks in. He receives frightened stares of the other students as they hurry to leave the premises.

Liam steps out of the shadows, letting his presence known, "Doesn't feel good, does it, Nolan?" Liam says in a serious tone, "You know why they were looking at you like that?"

Nolan takes an educated guess, "They're afraid of me?"

"They're afraid of what you're gonna say," Liam corrects him with ease, "And who you're gonna say it to." He explains, "Nobody trusts you anymore."

"Then why are you here?" Nolan wonders with some uneasiness, "How come you texted me back?"

Liam tilts his head to the side, "'Cause maybe this time I'll kick your ass."

Nolan takes a step back holding his hands up, "I said I was going to help. I can show you something."

This catches Kira's attention as she steps from the shadows, her eyes glowing orange, "Where?" She questions him.

Her sudden appearance seems to frighten Nolan, but not enough for him to run off, "At the hospital," He shudders out.

Kira gives him a minor look of suspicion, "Why don't you just tell us what it is?"

Nolan starts to get nervous, "Because I have a plan."

"You?" Liam questions with absolute judgment and doubt, "You have a plan?"

"Yeah, I..." He takes a breath to collect his thoughts, "I'm gonna show you what you need to see at the hospital." He explains in a strong tone, "Then you're gonna kick my ass so Miss Monroe thinks that you had to beat the information out of me."

Liam seems rather pleased about that part of the plan, "Yeah, I'm good with that plan."

* * *

Derek leads Allison to a locked gate, "There's another vault?" Allison questions in surprise.

"More than one Hale," Derek answers as the lock to the gate clicks in place, "More than one vault."

He leads them through the gate and walks on a dark road, "I get the need to keep your feet from the fire," Allison tells him as she tries to keep up, "But I also don't think you wanna see Beacon Hills burn to the ground."

Derek doesn't hide the disappointment in his voice, "You're asking me to come back?"

"How about, admitting with great difficulty that we need you?" Allison offers to him.

Derek scoffs the response, "That sounds more like an Argent."

A flinch happens at the corner of Allison's mouth, "And protecting Beacon Hills sounds more like a Hale."

Derek stops them as they near an abandoned house, "Hey, if I go back, it's not for Beacon Hills." He produces a vial of liquid yellow wolfsbane, "And there's something I gotta take care of first."

Allison gives him a thrown look, "Where did you get that?"

"Whoever murdered that pack in Brazil, they were looking for this." He places it back in his pocket, "And I'm gonna make sure they never find it."

Allison nods her head in agreement, "Get rid of it."

Derek gives her a challenging expression, "You know it's not just poison."

Allison hears the accusation, but just shrugs her shoulders, "Maybe they want it because it's an antidote."

Derek raises his eyebrow at her knowing answer, "Is that why Gerard wants it?"

"Well, that sounds like you already know the answer," Allison answers evenly.

"So, you want me to help you stop him," Derek claims, ignoring Allison's look to the sky, "When your Dad was the one who brought him back?"

"Unfortunately, Gerard knew more about the Beast than any of us," She reminds him. "So, like it or not, he was the ally we needed at the time." Derek isn't moved at all by Allison's pitch, "But you're the one we need right now."

Headlights snap on, bathing them in harsh white light. Three FBI agents step out with guns drawn and ordering them to not move and put their hands in the air. Allison and Derek immediately comply, but as soon as they do, a fourth figure appears from behind the agents and shoots them in the back. The firing doesn't stop as they then take shots at Derek and Allison.

Derek ends up dropping the vial of wolfsbane and tries to scramble along the ground to try and retrieve it, but the shooter places a foot on the vial.

From the beam of the lights, the shooters remove their hat, revealing to be Kate Argent, "Hey handsome." She opens with a pleased expression. She holds the vial in her hand and gives it a satisfactory look, before focusing on Derek, "Miss me?"


	9. Broken Glass

**This is it guys, the second to last chapter of TNH: The Final Fight and for the entire TNH series. It has been a crazy FIVE YEARS. Thanks for experiencing this ride with me. I don't know how I honestly appreciated it. You guys rock!**

Kira, Nolan, and Liam arrive at the hospital undetected. Nolan points out that a couple of the nurses are also now part of the hunter army, "That's why we didn't come in the front door." He explains to them, "They're with Monroe." He points to a security guard near a pair of double doors, "He was there last night. They handed him a gun like everyone else." He then points to a nurse exits a patient's room, "You see that, that nurse right there? She was standing right behind me."

They quickly hide into a custodian closet, "There's more than you think and they're not just Hunters. It's anyone and everyone who's willing to pick up a gun." He explains to the pair, "Last night they were teaching them how to use them, how to load clips, what to do if the gun jams."

Liam isn't pleased with obvious information, "So, that is what you wanted to show us?" He is annoyed already, "That people hate us?" He points between himself and Kira, "We could've figured this out on our own."

However, Nolan shakes his head at Liam's obvious statement, "But it's not just that."

Nolan then leads them up to the ICU unit where three people are unconscious in beds, "They brought them in yesterday." Nolan explains as Kira and Liam take in the scene before him.

Nolan sees recognition on Kira's face, "You know them?"

Her eyes have a shine to them, "Just the first two." She gives the third body a sad expression, "Isaac and Cora."

Liam eyes a bag delivering a purple liquid intravenously. The bags are full of purple liquid, "Do you what that is?" Nolan questions him.

"Wolfsbane," Liam answers tightly.

Nolan sees that the state of their friends bothers them deeply. He sees that the bags are connected via IVs to their wrists, "Can't we just pull them out?"

"Don't remove the IVs," Kira tells him, "You don't know what's gonna happen."

"Okay." Nolan says, starting to get nervous, "Uh, I'm going."

He starts to head for the door, but Liam grabs him by the sleeve of his shirt, "Whoa, what about your plan?"

Nolan does a double take, "Nobody saw you come in with me..."

"So?"

"So, I don't have to get my ass kicked," Nolan clarifies to him.

Liam feigns a look of confliction, "Well, that was the only part of the plan that I liked."

Nolan looks to Kira for help, "Just go."

* * *

Kate cocks her shotgun and stands over Derek, "You're just as popular as ever, aren't you?" She questions while looking down on him, "Must be those blue eyes." She kicks him in the face and Derek falls back with a grunt, "And those perfect cheekbones." Just as Derek recovers from her kick, she butts him with the end of her rifle.

Derek seems unbothered at Kate beating on him, "I thought it was my smile," He answers just as casually in between breaths.

Kate gives him a slightly amused chuckle before she gets serious, "Where's the rest?" She questions him, holding up the vial.

"Why?" He questions back with minor amusement, "It's not enough to save Gerard?" He huffs a laugh as well, "You really think it's gonna make a difference with him?" His face turns serious as well, "You're what he hunts, Kate."

Kate clenches her teeth, "I know that you can heal from one or two shots," She raises her shotgun and places the barrel on his forehead, "But a direct hit to the head?" She gives him a smirk, "I doubt you want your child to grow up without a father."

Derek's face scrunches up at the mentioning, "And I doubt you would want an angry Stiles to come after you again," Allison's voice rings out just before a shot rings into the air. Allison sits up from her place on the ground, as Kate begins running for cover, and begins unloading bullets at her aunt.

Kate takes shelter from one of the vehicles and groans in pain as one of the shoots make a hit. She throws her head back towards the air, "You're taking after your father, Allison!" She shouts, "He knew how to ruin a good time too."

Allison unloads the empty magazine from the pistol, "You think someone with that much hate is gonna have any love left over for you?" Allison yells at her.

Kate laughs at the question, "All I want is some good, old-fashioned revenge." She announces holding of the vial of wolfsbane, "This wolfsbane is going in a bullet, a bullet for Scott McCall."

She winces as she turns around and makes a run for it.

Derek immediately gets up from the ground. He aids Allison as she holds onto her shoulder. When she is on her feet, Derek starts taking off running, "Derek." She calls out to him holding him back.

"Get back to Beacon Hills," He tells her. "Warn Scott."

"In my pocket," She breathes to him.

Derek immediately shuffles around in her jacket and pulls out an asthma inhaler and a ring that has a familiar power running through it, "She knows the FBI is looking for you." He gives her a confused expression, "A lot of things have happened and Isaac is missing…"

"And we know how she feels about Isaac," Derek realizes. "She'll pick him over me," He tells her, handing over the inhaler.

"No she can't," Allison tells him as a blue swirl of energy comes from the inhale and begins swirling around her arm. "Not this time, like I said a lot has happened," She tells him before the energy envelopes her entire body, causing her to disappear completely.

Derek takes off in Kate's direction, following her into a clearing just before more lights flash on, only this time he sees Stiles glaring at him, crossed over her FBI bulletproof vest, "You're in so much trouble."

Derek opens his mouth to speak, but when the sound of multiple bullets rings through the night air, all hell breaks loose.

* * *

Allison finds herself surrounded by concrete stalls when she hears Deucalion whipping his cane. She rounds the corner and finds that Deucalion has Scott on the falling the ground. Nearby, Micah stands watching with anticipation.

Deucalion sweeps Scott's leg and the young man goes down.

Micah whispers, "Hit him."

This gets Scott's attention as he feels the vibrations through the floor.

He glances back over his shoulder, and, when the next strike comes, he catches Deucalion's cane before it can hit him. He then moves in close, grabs the older man's arm, and flips him to the ground. Deucalion laughs, "You just might just survive."

Scott opens his eyes and helps Deucalion to his feet, "Allison?" He questions when he sees the huntress standing off to the side.

"We've got a problem," She tells him just as Peter and Landon arrive.

Landon immediately says, "None of us are going to survive this."

"What..." Scott looks between the trio alarmed, "Why?"

Landon notices Allison and grips his friend into a hug, "What are you doing here?"

"Probably the same as you," Allison tells him.

Peter nods in agreement, "Monroe and more," Peter shares with the group, "And they have heavy firepower."

Several shots from automatic weapons fire hit Deucalion and he goes down.

Monroe stands behind the shooter. Other hunters open fire on the group. Scott, Allison, Micah, Landon, and Peter dive for cover.

Monroe raises and fires her handgun.

* * *

Driving through Beacon Hills, Mason notices something odd about the streets of Beacon Hills, "There's nobody on the roads."

Corey sees that Mason has a point, "It's like everybody's getting ready for a storm or something."

"You know what I think it is?" Mason questions rhetorically, "It's Kristallnacht."

" _The Night of Broken Glass,_ " Corey translate knowingly, "The Nazis instigated this wave of anti-Jewish violence all over Germany and Austria. Over two hundred synagogues were destroyed, people dragged out of their homes, attacked and murdered." He looks to the darkness of the road, "They arrested almost thirty thousand Jews, all in one night." He takes a hold of Mason's hand "They're coming for us, all of us."

They arrive at the hospital and notice everyone is looking at them, "What is this?" Corey questions him.

"I think us coming here was planned," Mason tells him just as he pulls him into one of the treatment rooms.

They find another person with IV filled with purple liquid attached to them, "We're bait." Corey realizes.

Three armed hunters enter and chain the hospital doors closed. An EMT tries to stop them, but they point a gun at him. The EMT immediately falls back. They leave a device labeled "cell phone blocker" on the front desk of the hospital.

In the ICU, Liam and Kira wait. The hospital power goes out and emergency lighting comes on. Liam and Kira exchange a glance of nervousness.

"For once, I can proudly say with 100% confidence that wasn't me," Kira comments, holding onto her sword.

* * *

Tamora and her hunter followers have Scott and the others surround from all sides. The only hope for their survival is taking cover from behind concrete columns and steel barrels. From his hidden spot, Scott manages to see where everyone seems to be hiding. Landon and Allison are hiding by a column just like he is and both Peter and Micah are hiding behind a dumpster. All of them covering their ears as the hunter move in closer to them while firing their weapons.

It seems like all hope has been lost for them, especially for Scott when he notices that a hunter has managed to sneak up on him and have a clear shot at him. Scott almost freezes as the hunter cocks his gun ready to take a shot at him.

However, some light shines on the hunter catching his attention just before he is mowed down by Stiles' Jeep. Scott jumps back at the impact but stares wildly at the owner who isn't at all fazed at the idea of running someone over.

"Didn't think you're doing this without me, did you?" Stiles questions him with a smirk on her face.

"Without us?" Derek corrects her as he comes up running beside the jeep. Scott is in shock at the couple's arrival and he sees Stiles rolls her eyes at Derek for ruining her moment just before Derek lets his fangs out and his eyes go blue as he jumps at two hunters and impales them with his claws. He lets out a roar.

Stiles stands beside him and the pair don't even exchange words as two more hunters start firing at them. Derek immediately goes after them as Stiles lets her eyes go white and spread her arms open to create a force field around the surrounding overpass.

From the outside, Tamora and a few other hunters continue shooting but realize that none of their bullets are going through the barrier. They are forced to watch as Derek dodges the bullets of the shooting hunters inside and manages to grab one them by the shoulder before taking their gun and butting them with it. His partner tries to take a shot as well but isn't quick enough with the trigger and receives a punch to the face.

The distraction of Stiles and Derek's arrival is enough of an advantage that Micah and Peter need to join in the fight as well. Micah jumps on top of the dumpster and tackles a hunter to the ground, but just he easily notices another hunter coming for him. He picks up the hunter he has tackled to the ground and throws his body to his partner causing both hunters to get thrown into a fence and hit a concrete wall. Peter handles a couple of hunters on his own as he slams them into a nearby column.

Seeing that they've lost their advantage to the fight Tamora and her remaining hunters hurry into their vehicles and flee.

It's not till the hunters are completely gone does Stiles let down the barrier and starts chastising the first person she sees. "Can't believe you didn't tell me about any of this," She tells Landon, "Not a word. Not a single word."

"Do you really want to start about who didn't tell who what?" Landon argues as the pack comes together.

Stiles is about to argue with him until she realizes that Scott is kneeling beside Deucalion who appears to be dying from several bullets.

Deucalion takes hold of the True Alpha's hand, "Gerard." He stammers out, "What he fears most is he can't beat you." He looks Scott in the eye and a smile forms on his face, "And he knows it."

Micah shows distress on his face, "It's really started, hasn't it?"

"What's started?" Stiles questions.

Scott turns away from the Alpha's body, "It's an all-out war."

Scott hugs Derek tightly. He then moves to Stiles and hugs her as well, "As much as I enjoy the impromptu family reunion," Peter says interrupting them, "What are you doing here?" He switches his gaze to Stiles, "The two of you?"

But before Stiles or Derek can answer Peter's question, Gerard's voice comes from the police band radio in Stiles' Jeep, "Blood and destruction, dreadful objects so familiar. All pity choked with custom of fell deeds." He quotes, "Caesar's spirit, ranging for revenge, with Ate by his side come hot from hell, shall in these confines with a monarch's voice …"

The radio signal fizzes out for a second before Gerard's voice can be heard again, "Do you know the rest, Scott?" The old Argent taunts, "Do you know your Shakespeare?"

Derek motions Scott to hand him the radio handset, "Cry, 'Havoc!' and let lip the dogs of war."

Gerard chuckles with impression, "War, indeed." He responses, "Welcome back, Derek…Stiles." He tells them, "You must all be feeling rather nostalgic." Another wave of static comes through the radio, "Are you pleased with the little family reunion I've gathered around you, Scott?"

Scott looks around his friends before answering himself, "Yeah, well, why don't you come join us and I can thank you in person?"

"I even have a few visitors for you, from London," He shares, "Even someone like Jackson Whittemore couldn't resist coming back to Beacon Hills."

Inside the armory, Jackson is dangling from a pipe with his hands chained above his head. He is exceptionally angry about the whole situation, "Say hello, Jackson."

Jackson doesn't get a word in. Instead, Gerard sticks him with a taser stick and Jackson cries out.

"Do it again, old man." Jackson mocks at him. "Come a little closer," He taunts with irritation, "I'm gonna shove that thing so far up your ass."

Gerard goes back to ignoring him, "Lost none of his charm, has he?" He makes a chuckle, "You can find him here with us at the Armory, Scott." He reveals, "In fact, I'm going to tell you where to find all of them.

"Your Deputy Hellhound met some friends of his while responding to a call at Eichen House."

 _Jordan Parrish finds himself locked in a freezing room inside Eichen house. Due to the extremely cold climate, he is unable to get out.  
_

"Your father was on his way back from San Francisco with the goal of entering the fight. But he didn't get far."

 _Agent McCall_ _is locked up after being intercepted by hunters on his way back from San Francisco._

"You might want to tell your mother to skip her shift at the hospital tonight." The old man continues, "Your Kitsune along with Liam and his friends are there now. Optimistic of them, but woefully ill-advised."

 _Kira, Liam, Corey, and Mason are trapped in the hospital with hunters searching for them and unknowing to them, they have a hunter playing possum in one of the hospital beds._

"This is how you wage war, Scott. Strategic positioning of your army against theirs." Gerard gloats with pride, "Which is why you will come to me. You will try to save as many as you can. And you might even save a few." Gerard tells him with feigned hope, "But your resources are limited and ultimately you will fail. The dogs of war, Scott. They're coming for you."

* * *

On the move, Scott calls for some backup for the others stuck at the hospital, "Just buy us more time." Scott says on his phone to Theo as he pulls down the metal gate of the animal clinic, "Wherever Liam and the others are, get them out of there."

"Am I buying you time to come up with a plan or to get help?" Theo asks on the other end.

"Both."

He, Landon, and Micah have put the animal clinic on total lockdown, Stiles and Derek are waiting for them in the examination room. Unlike the unity the couple had shown on the battlefield, the trio is witnessing something else between the two as Stiles stands literally on the other side of the examination table away from Derek.

"It was maybe a week after Derek was supposed to back home, Braeden is waiting for me at the Justice Department," Stiles explains to them. "She lies our way into a class and behold, up comes a slide of this guy," She tilts her head in Derek's direction, "Apparently, the FBI has been chasing him in the woods of North Carolina."

Micah makes a confused face at his cousin, "I thought you were in South America."

"I was." Derek answers, "The bodies of the werewolves I told you about?" He reminds them, "They blamed me."

Stiles doesn't waste another second to get a word in, "So, I learned that the FBI has cornered this feral mass-murdering unsub-"

"I found a group of hunters gathering in a meeting place," Derek interrupts loudly, hearing the hostility in her voice, "I was trying to get information."

Stiles claps her hands together and slams them on top of the table, "Well, the FBI found out about it too and they were planning a SWAT assault to take him down." She doesn't bother looking Derek in the eye, but looks to Scott, Micah, and Landon, "Dead or alive. And, as we all know, though, with Derek, it's preferably dead."

"Preferably," Derek agrees.

"So, I met with Braeden's boss and I had to convince them again to take me on the Field Op."

Landon throws her an impressed look, "You convinced the FBI to bring a civilian, a recently had major surgery and given birth civilian, onto an extremely dangerous field operation?" Landon gives her a curious look, "What do you mean again?"

Stiles dodges the question and says, "I know I'm a total badass."

Derek tilts his head in acknowledgment, "I'm surprised you didn't convince them you could lead it."

"I tried," Stiles says with a head tilt and in a dangerous tone that makes it clear that she is still angry at him about the entire situation, "Didn't work." Everyone in the clinic can sense the tension between the two, "Anyway, long story short, I basically, you know, had to save his life."

 _Chaos is everywhere as guns are being shot and now sirens are going off. Amid it all, Stiles tries to help support a wounded Derek, with his arm over her shoulder, as it appears that he has been hurt._

" _Were you ever going to tell me?" Stiles hisses at him over the shots ringing out in the air._

" _Stiles," Derek groans in pain, "Now is not the time for this!"_

 _Stiles practically snaps at him, "Answer my question."_

" _Yes."_

" _When?"_

" _I don't-" He starts saying as another fake FBI agent blocks their path with a gun pointed at them._

 _Stiles lets her eyes go white as she sends an invisible force towards the agent sending them back. She gives Derek an angry expression, "Go to hell, honestly."_

"That's not how it happened," Derek counters in a soft manner.

"Yeah. I may have left out a minor detail," Stiles admits. "But that's the gist of what happened," She sums up. "It was the essential essence of it."

Derek gives her a gentle expression, placing his hand on top of hers, "You couldn't walk."

For the first time since they reunited Stiles finally looks at him without an expression of anger. This time it is in annoyance, "I was hobbling."

"You couldn't walk, and I know that because I was carrying you."

 _Same scene same chaos, only this time, Derek has Stiles in a bride-style, she has one arm around Derek's neck and the other, slightly covered in blood over her heart as he carries her away from the danger._

" _Guess I should've taken Juliet's advice…" Stiles grunts out at him over the shots ringing out in the air, "Were you ever going to tell me?"_

 _Derek immediately starts shaking his head, "Now is not the time for this!"_

 _Stiles practically snaps at him, "Answer my question."_

" _Yes."_

" _When?"_

" _I don't-" He starts saying as another fake FBI agent blocks their path with a gun pointed at them._

 _Stiles lets her eyes go white as she sends an invisible force towards the agent sending them back. She gives Derek an angry expression, "Go to hell, honestly."_

"I'm fine." Stiles says before anyone can question her, "Then doctor stitched me right back up and put on a new band-aid on." A series of doubtful faces come to her attention, "You want to see my doctor's note?" She challenges the group.

Micah looks hesitant for a moment before speaking, "You should just let us handle it."

Stiles shakes her head at the suggestion, "The Nemeton didn't just call out to me just because of a hunter problem." Stiles crosses her arms at the statement, "What's the supernatural baddie this time?"

None of the group wants to get Stiles involved. It is evident on their faces, but Scott makes a minor head gesture before giving an answer, "It's called the Anuk-Ite."

* * *

At the hospital, Mason and Corey are still hiding, "My phone's not working." Mason tells Corey, "I think they're using a cell jammer."

"So, what do we do?"

"We can't leave without Liam and Kira," Mason decides with absolution, "And we can't wait around for help."

"Then it's just you and me," Corey decides.

Mason is slightly impressed by Corey's statement, "Against them?"

"Yeah." Corey answers without a second thought, "Why not?"

Mason is silent for a few seconds, "Is this a weird time to say that I love you?"

Corey gives a loving smile at the questions, "Not if I love you too."

"We might die tonight."

Corey shakes his head, "We're not dying tonight." He grabs Mason by his shirt and pulls him into a passionate kiss. He breaks off the kiss first with a stunned Mason looking at him, "Ready?"

Mason appears to have lost his voice and merely nods his head. Corey gives a prideful smile as he takes Mason's hand into his and makes them disappear.

* * *

Melissa McCall walks into the morgue to find a beaten-up Nolan on the ground. She is apprehensive about what she wants to do as she holds a package of ammonium carbonate in her hands.

Making a decision, she cracks under his nose and Nolan immediately comes to, "You all right?" She questions him, giving him a serious look over.

Nolan sees that he is alone, "I-I think so."

"Who knocked you out?" She indicates at his bruises, "One of my friends? Or one of yours?"

Nolan has a look of shame on his face, "I'm not sure I have any friends right now."

Melissa gives him no sympathy, "I'm not sure I blame them." She does offer him a hand, "You okay to stand?" Nolan is surprised at the gesture but takes the assistance, "We're gonna need your help."

Nolan is taken back by the request, "With what?"

Melissa holds up a taser, "Taking back the hospital."

* * *

Scott is explaining what the Anuk-Ite is to Stiles and Derek, "It can get into your head."

"It used to look like two ordinary people." Landon explains, "But somehow they merged. All we know is that it's made of two faces." He sums up, "One human. The other supernatural."

"And it's a shapeshifter, just like us," Scott adds. "But it knows what you're afraid of. What you fear most."

"And now it can kill you just by looking at you," Micah finishes giving Stiles a worried expression.

"So, you're telling me we gotta go up against this thing blind? Stiles questions, "And face our deepest fear?"

Scott notices Stiles tensing at the situation, "What do you fear the most?"

Stiles clicks her tongue on the roof of her mouth, "Depends on the day, so that's going to be fun."

"Landon, you and Stiles you need to meet with Allison and Argent, get to the Armory, and rescue Jackson."

"I don't think we have time to wait for them." Landon informs him, "I've gotten through those doors once, anyway. I can do it again."

"Can we slow it down just for one second, make sure I'm grasping this?" Stiles tells them with her hands up, "So, we're actually talking about doing this?" She questions towards the group, "We're gonna do exactly what Gerard wants us to again?" She looks at Scott, "Is that right?"

"I think that if we stop the Anuk-Ite," Scott answers rationally, "We stop it all."

It's Derek's turn to be cynical about the solution to the problem at hand, "Stopping this thing can stop Gerard and the hunters?"

"Not all of them are hunters," Micah answers, getting a surprised expression from Derek.

"He's right." Landon inputs, coming to Micah's defense. "Most of them are ordinary people acting out of fear."

"Monroe's not gonna change." Scott tells the couple with certainty, "But I think that we can reach the others." He switches his gaze between the couple, "The Anuk-Ite is causing them to come from a place of fear."

Derek gives an acknowledging head nod, "Well, fear's pretty motivating." He replies knowingly, "Especially when it leads to anger."

"And I think that if we can take out the fear, we can take out the fight in them too." Scott continues, "They're afraid of us, but they don't have to be." He presses, "They just have to change their minds."

"Well, we have to change their minds," Stiles corrects him.

"Okay, we can face the Anuk-Ite." Micah says going over their plan, "We can try to fight it blind. We can try to face our fears." He looks to Scott for an answer, "But we still need the power of the Nemeton to catch it."

"Which doesn't want to be found unless it wants to," Landon reminds them.

"We will figure that out." Scott assures the group, "We always do."

"Oh, it is nice to see that somebody hasn't lost their optimism," Stiles comments with sarcasm.

Scott responses back with a playful smile, "Not yet."

Stiles gives him a smile in return, "I'll find the Nemeton for you, Scott." She sees Landon giving her a worried look, "Right after we save Jackson." She looks back to the pack, "Who knows? Maybe Jackson has an answer."

Landon nods his head in agreement, "Maybe the Good Argents will come back with one."

"You two." Scott says looks at the Hale cousins, "You're with me. And we need Peter. Anyone who can help stop this thing or slow it down."

"Where we headed?"

"The high school."

"That's where we're gonna find this thing?"

"No." Scott answers with confidence, "It'll find us."

* * *

Hidden at the Hunter Headquarters, Gerard offers Monroe a bullet, "This is all the yellow wolfsbane we could find." He explains to her as she examines the bullet with fascination, "Extremely rare, but enough to make one bullet."

She places in the magazine of her gun, "And more than powerful enough to kill an Alpha." She finishes with resolve.

* * *

As everyone starts prepping for their part of the plan, Derek notices Stiles staring at the lock screen on her phone in the waiting room of the clinic, "Your thoughts are going faster than normal," He comments making his way into the room.

"Yeah, I'm just thinking about all the wrong ways this plan could go," She comments, pocketing her phone and facing him. "Shouldn't be surprised considering it's a constant thing for me."

"You're mad."

"Damn right, I'm mad," Stiles bites at him, "I'm mad because honestly, Gerard should've stayed puking up black blood, I'm mad because we have to deal with Kate all over again, but here we are dealing with an Argent that has a lethal army backing him up and the other is a homicidal shapeshifter," Her breathing starts sputtering, "And I'm mad because you haven't met your daughter yet and we are about to walk into God knows what!"

"Hey," Derek says in a calming voice, placing gentle hands on her shoulder. "It's going to be okay."

"No, it's not." She gives him a head shake, "Because I don't think I'm going to survive this time."

* * *

Peter is apparently already at the school, examining two hunters who've apparently been turned to stone. He's on the phone with Micah, "No blood." He tells Micah over the phone, "No wounds."

Over the phone, Micah questions him, "What do they look like?"

"Statues." He continues, "Greek."

"Peter, close your eyes," Micah starts to tell him, "Do it. Close them now."

However, Peter doesn't appear to hear him as he walks into the school. When he steps into an empty hall, he hears Micah's voice, "Dad?"

He feels something coming up from behind and turns to look and is immediately turned to stone by the Anuk-Ite.

* * *

In the Armory, his hands still cuffed and chained to a pipe over his head, Jackson begins to taunt the hunter guarding him, "You're afraid of me, aren't you?" The guard ignores him, "Did they tell you why you should be afraid of me?" The man continues to ignore him, "If you're not afraid, why don't you come a little closer?"

This provokes a response from the guard, "Shut up."

Jackson smiles knowing that he's finally got to him, "It's because I'm still part Kanima." This holds the guard's interest, "Do you know what that is?" The man shakes his head, causing Jackson to chuckle, "Look at these claws," Jackson encourages.

The man, however, is hesitant, "Come, take a look," Jackson coaxes.

The idiot guard falls for the scam and leans closer into Jackson as he shows off his claws, "These claws produce venom that can paralyze you." The man stares in fascination, "I even have different eyes. Watch this." It takes some effort, but Jackson does prove to stand by his statement as his eyes turn into slits, "I can't... I can't change completely," He confesses, "But it's, it's kinda like having a tiptronic transmission. I can switch from automatic to manual."

He now knows that he has the man's complete interest, "Do you like cars?" He questions next, "I used to drive a Porsche..." He sighs in lament, "But I can't drive sport cars anymore."

"Hmm?"

"There's no room for my tail," Jackson explains just before he flips his tail up, wraps it around the guard's neck, and slams him into the wall.

* * *

Scott, Derek, and Micah find Peter's petrified body at the school. Micah immediately is in denial, "He's not dead." He says voice almost cracking. He looks to Derek for help, "He can't be."

Derek listens for any signs of life, "There's a heartbeat, but it's faint." He shares to his cousin.

Relief fills Micah's face, but the sound of footsteps approaching their direction catches his attention, "We're not alone."

Derek and Micah turn to leave, but realize that Scott is mesmerized by the statue-like Peter, "Scott?" Micah calls out to him.

Even though he continues staring at the former Alpha, he does offer an answer, "I think I know how to trap it."

* * *

Jackson finally frees himself from his restraints in the room and immediately heads for the door, only to discover that it doesn't budge. He takes a step back and prepares himself to break down the door and make his escape. Just as he is about to make a run at the door, he hears gunshots and a scream, coming from the other side.

And then there is complete silence, until the door falls off its hinges, revealing Landon on the other side, hands out in front of him, seemingly out of breath, "Jackson?"

"Landon?" He questions in surprise.

"Oh, my God, it's you." Landon squeals as he runs full force into Jackson's arm, hugging him tightly, "It's really you." He laughs with absolute relief, "I can't believe it's you."

Jackson smiles as he embraces Landon back and looks at Stiles, who appears to be standing around a bunch of unconscious wannabe hunters, "You did that?" He questions with impression.

Stiles gives a smirk, "Yeah, I did that."

"And I did that," Landon says with an accomplished smile, indicating at the fallen door.

"Now that we've all contributed," Stiles says clapping her hands together. "Wanna get the hell out of here?"

Jackson shakes his head at Stiles' suggestion, "Uh, not without Ethan."

"Ethan?" Stiles questions, "What's Ethan doing here?"

"He's with me," Jackson answers.

Landon gives Jackson a calculating expression, "He's with you?"

"Yes." Jackson says point blank, "Me."

"Ethan?" Stiles questions.

"Yes, Ethan," Jackson repeats. "Can we go find him now?"

Stiles nods setting the trio to escape the room. However, they are barely out of the room when Stiles phone starts buzzing. Jackson and Landon stop to see what is up, but she motions for them to continue, "Yeah?"

"You still at the Armory?" Scott's voice questions from the other end.

"We are." Stiles says looking around, "Leaving momentarily, though."

"There's something I need you to get first."

* * *

Liam and Kira are still hiding out with Isaac, Cora, and the other unknown patient on the wolfsbane IV. Liam is still listening out for any oncoming hunters, while Kira continues examining their unconscious comrades.

"We can't stay here much longer," Liam tells her. "Mason and Corey are either on their way or are already here."

"Think they'll be okay?" Kira questions him.

"Honestly, I feel like they're safer than us," Liam confesses, "Maybe we should split up?"

"Bad things happen when the group split up," Kira comments. "But I don't see how much of a choice we have."

"I'll go," Liam decides, surprising Kira.

The unknown man starts moving. He retrieves a gun from his bedding and gets off several shots. Liam pushes himself and Kira to the side as the bullets start flying. The man quickly runs out and Liam lands on his feet and rushes to the man.

The man barely has a new magazine in when Liam grabs him by the shirt and throws him over Isaac and Cora's bodies into the hallway unconscious.

Kira and Liam exchange silently, "Be careful," Kira tells him.

Liam gives an affirming nod and enters the hall to check on the downed man and finds several hunters are waiting, guns drawn.

"Wait," Gabe orders them as he too is armed with a gun on his own, "Let me do it." The other wannabe hunters stand down and Gabe lowers his weapon, "Go ahead, Liam." Gabe offers in a dead tone, "Run. It'll be more fun that way."

Liam backs toward the elevator. It dings to signal its arrival and Liam finds himself getting pulled inside and pushed up against safety by Theo as the hunters open fire.

The door manages to handle the barrage of bullets and Liam catches his breath, "What are you doing here?" He questions the Chimera.

"Was just asking myself the same thing," Theo confesses.

* * *

Hunters continue patrolling the school. Hiding out of sight on the stairs, Micah is understandably impatient, "We can't just hide." Micah whispers angrily, "Peter's not gonna last like that."

"Oh, neither will we if that thing finds us too," Derek tries to remind him.

"We've got to wait for Stiles," Scott tells them before the cousins start arguing with each other.

However, Micah gets from the floor and starts heading down the stair towards the halls, "I'm not waiting here." Micah declares.

"Micah, hold on," Scott says, immediately following the werecoyote. He expects Micah to give chase but instead Micah still in the middle of the hall and he sees the reason why.

Not too far from them, Monroe stands waiting. She fires one shot, causing Micah to duck and strikes Scott in the shoulder, and runs off, "Scott…" Micah says with worry.

"Nah, I'm okay," Scott assures him while holding onto his shoulder, "Don't let her go."

Micah growls with fangs and blue eyes flashing and chases the woman.

Scott collapses into the lockers holding his shoulder as Derek appears by his side examining the wound, "No, you're not okay." Derek tells him, "It's yellow wolfsbane." He informs the true Alpha, "It's gonna kill you."

 **Final chapter will be published June 28th which is super funny because it's an EXACT year when I started working on this season lol**


	10. Wolves of War

I **t's been a year since I started this season and a little over four years since I started rewriting the whole series. I appreciate all the support from you guys with your comments and kudos, it really kept me going! I'm honestly getting sad about it because while the show ended two years ago; I was still working with the characters and now it feels like the actual end for me.**

 **That being said here's the finale!**

 _Unknown future_

Derek awakens in a bed alone inside a motel room. The sunlight is barely breaking through the curtains of the blinds to the window, but it is enough to keep him awake. He sits up and opens his phone and sees that there are no new notifications.

He contemplates on laying back down, but the thought gets squished when the sound of knocking at his room motivates her otherwise.

He opens the door slightly, seeing two familiar people on the other side before opening it completely. Scott McCall and Allison Argent are standing on the other side. Both giving him an apologetic expression, "You ready?" Scott questions him.

Derek stares at a ring on his finger, before nodding his head, "Let's go."

In a manner of minutes, Allison and Derek get into a black SUV while Scott settles on his motorcycle. The trio exchange a silent conversation before taking off not too far from the City of Los Angeles.

In the abandoned part of the city, a young girl climbs over a fence and runs through the large puddles of a back-alley way. She is alone, tired and most importantly very frightened. She tries to catch her breath, but she hears feet coming from behind her.

She turns her head, eyes widening as the two men hurry through the gate. She takes off running, just as one of the figures fire a bow at her head. It misses and hits a nearby column.

She continues running far and fast as she can with her pursuers close behind. Their footsteps indicating that they are getting closer to her. Her senses heighten at the sound of one of the men readying their weapon and ready to fire.

Just as she runs to another alley, she finds another man armed and ready for her. She is completely trapped and utterly alone.

Fear is written all over her face, but this doesn't deter any of the men as fire their weapons.

The young girl in response closes her eyes waiting for pain, waiting for death.

One of the men questions, "What the hell?"

At the question, the young girl opens her eyes and finds herself surrounded in a blue barrier. She places a hand on the barrier, causing to her hand to go right through it. She immediately pulls her hand back.

"It's Stilinski," Derek's voice says getting their attention from the rooftop he is standing on, "But that works too."

The trio of hunters immediately forget about the young girl and focus their attention and weapons on him.

Derek remains unbothered, "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Before any of the Hunters understands what, he means, Allison steps into the view of the Hunter that had been waiting from around the corner. She is armed with her whip chain, tossing the whip easily as it wraps around the hunter's gun, as she walks closer to him. She yanks the gun out easily out his hand, causing the man to stumble in his step as he nears her as well. When she is close enough, she gives him a punch to the face knocking him unconscious.

At the same time, Scott jumps from a nearby building knocking out the two other Hunters as well.

Sensing Scott's power, the young girl maintains her focus on Scott, who lets his eyes glow the Alpha Red. In response, the young girl's glow the Beta Yellow.

Later in the quietness of the SUV, the girl still hasn't spoken to them. From the driver's side, Allison gives Scott a look on encouragement, "I'm going to tell you a story. Maybe it will sound familiar." Scott says, looking at the girl through the rearview mirror, "There was this kid, 16, alone, and running for his life. He couldn't see them, but he could hear them getting closer. They had guns, crossbows. They were hunting him." This catches the girl's attention both their eyes connect, "It started on the night of a full moon. Something came at him. Something bit him, and it changed his life. It changed everything."

Scott turns to face the girl, "What's your name?"

The young girl still has a wary expression on her face, "Malia."

"Did I get it right, Malia?" Scott questions her next, "Is that what happened to you?" Malia gives him a silent head nod, "I've got my own story." Scott shares with her, "But there were parts

that I didn't expect." He faces towards the road, "People that I thought that would be with me forever were the ones that I lost." Scott laments, "Some people I thought I could never trust ended up saving my life." A smile tugs on his face, "More than once." He focuses on Malia once again, "We've all got stories."

"Everyone in my story is dead," Malia says, looking away from him and out the window.

"Yeah, but you're not." Scott points out to her, "And now you're with us."

"So, what happens next?" Malia wonders aloud, looking back at Scott, "Your story. How does it end?"

* * *

 _Now_

Derek manages to get Scott into one of the classrooms, "Okay, sit down." Derek orders him as he directs Scott to one of the chairs, but the True Alpha tries to fight against him, "Sit down."

"Derek, just go." Scott groans in pain, "Help Micah, please."

Derek shakes his head, "If I know one thing about Micah is that he can take care of himself," He argues, "We gotta get rid of this." He motions at the smoking wound on Scott's chest, "And there's only one way to get rid of wolfsbane." He fumbles through the classroom cabinets and holds up a small blow torch, "You gotta burn it out."

"What?" Scott questions in more panic. He starts shaking his head and moving away from Derek.

"Okay, look, you're not gonna be able to do much until you heal," Derek tries to reason with him.

Scott shakes his head, "If I'm right, we just need Landon and Stiles to get here."

"They're not going to be able to heal it out of you," Derek tells him. "And we honestly don't have that much time left."

Scott has a look of confliction on his face, before taking a deep breath and making a decision, "Burn it out."

Derek lights the torch and places the jet of blue flame against Scott's wound. He roars in agony and collapses to the floor unconscious.

Just as he does so Derek is struck by fear. He flashes his eyes and fangs and wanders out into the hallway.

* * *

Invisible, Mason and Corey manage to take out two hunters with a partially filled bedpan.

"You okay?" Corey questions him as he makes them visible.

"Yeah," Mason assures his boyfriend, before proceeding to frown, "Except, I think that this bedpan was still being used." Landon and Jackson find Ethan recovering in a corner of the hall. The first question he asks when he sees the trio is, "How did you get out before me?"

Jackson gives him a cocky smirk as he kneels to help his boyfriend up, "Well, I talked my way out of it."

Ethan doesn't buy it for one second, "You used the tail, didn't you?"

Stiles makes a pained face, while Landon is clearly surprised at the new information, "You still have a tail?"

"So gross," Ethan comments.

* * *

In the elevator, Liam listens out for the hunters, "Still out there?" Theo questions him.

Liam nods his head and Theo scoffs at the answer, "Look, I'm not dying for you," Theo claims.

Liam stares at Theo plainly, "I'm not dying for you either," He counters.

One look from the other, tells each boy that the other is lying. Their relationship has developed into something so much more.

"But I will fight with you," Liam confesses.

Theo stares at him, taking a breath, "Okay," He agrees, "Let's fight."

The elevator doors open, revealing Liam and Theo both eyes glowing and fangs out as bullets are still being shoot. Theo leads them as he goes for one of the hunters. The hunter braces himself for an impact, but Theo surprises as he bends over, letting Liam roll off his back to kick the hunter to his feet.

Keeping up with his momentum Liam then jump kicks at the remaining hunter firing at them.

While it appears, they got them all, one man appears from the side of the elevator kneeling and aim at the pair. Before he even puts his finger on the trigger, Melissa McCall steps around the corner with her taser stick and incapacitates him.

Nolan then runs up, grabs one of the discarded guns and rams it into the head of another hunter who is trying to fire.

Nolan then sees Gabe at the end of the hall and shouts, "Everyone get down!"

Theo immediately reaches for Liam, pushing the young werewolf under him as just before the young hunter opens fire, causing everyone to duck.

* * *

Stiles walks casually through the woods of Beacon Hills, solely focused on the humming that fills her head. She comes across a clearing to see the Nemeton stump. She crosses her arms over her body, contemplating on turning back. They could always figure out a plan B, but at the same time no plan B is going to save them, and time is running out.

She kneels before the sacred stump, "So we meet again." She mumbles before, getting up and standing on the actual stump itself. Vines sprung up the ground, causing Stiles to freak out, but before she can move off the stump, the vines began to wrap themselves around her legs and up her body.

Her breathing becomes rapid, but she doesn't fight against the unwanted restraints and closes her eyes as they soon start wrapping around her arms. When she feels a vine wrap itself around her neck, her eyes open glowing their white color.

* * *

Landon, Ethan, and Jackson arrive at the school, "Remember, you can't look at it." Landon reminds the London werewolves, "You have to fight it blind."

"How about we don't fight it?" Ethan offers.

Landon gives him a minor stink-eye, "Just get our friends and get the hell out of here."

"Well, works for me," Jackson tells them as he leads them into the building.

However, as soon as they step in, the trio experience body shivers caused by the overwhelming sense of fear, "It's here," Landon realizes, "Shut your eyes."

* * *

Inside Eichen House, three deputies have Parrish inside Halwyn's cell. They've lowered the temperature in the freezer more and Parrish shivers, "Look at him." One of them sneers.

"You think he's dying?" Another question his partners.

"Not likely," Noah Stilinski's voice tells them. They see that he is standing on the other end of the hall. He casually walks towards them, "It's not that easy to kill a Hellhound." He informs them, "You know that's what he's called, right?" He stands in front them, giving them each a calculating expression, "I mean, if you're gonna wander into this world, you might as well have all the information."

One of the deputies is already on edge at his arrival, "Nobody here wants to get hurt," He warns his former boss.

Noah sees the deputy has his hand on his gun, "Then take your hand off the gun, Deputy." He advises him, "You're not gonna shoot me."

Another one of the deputies back up the edged deputy, "We're not gonna let you take him out of here either."

Noah is amused at the statement, "I don't know about that." He says with confidence, "There's only three of you."

The third deputy steps in, "Stilinski..."

"Sheriff." Noah interrupts with correction, "You refer to me by my proper title, Deputy."

The edged deputy scoffs at the statement and decides to size him up, "What are you, like-?"

Noah interrupts the deputy with a punch to the nose, causing the deputy to fall into a wall. The other two deputy stare in silence at the fact. Noah eyes them as he unlocks the hatch, "The two of you..." He directs at them, "Help Deputy Parrish to his feet and get him out of there."

"Yes, sir," One of the deputies answers.

Noah clears his throat in a threatening manner, "Sheriff," the other deputy corrects his comrade.

* * *

Inside the school, Landon has become separated from the London Werewolves. He holds onto a container filled with a purple powder as he navigates through the darkened school. He comes across a shadowed figured, hidden behind the frosted glass window of the counselor's office.

While the figure doesn't appear to move, and against his best judgment, Landon carefully opens the door, only to discover that Micah has been turned to stone. Jackson is trying to make his way through the locker room with his eyes closed, "Ethan?"

"I'm here," He hears Ethan's voice call out.

Jackson continues to maneuver his way through the room, "Where's Landon?"

"I don't know," Ethan answers, "I closed my eyes and I couldn't see which way he went."

"Where are you?"

"Right in front of you."

When Jackson opens his eyes, the Anuk-Ite is staring back at him. Jackson instantly turns to stone. As the creature exits, it passes an equally immobile Ethan.

* * *

The Sheriff and a now thawed out Parrish return to the station and retrieve Agent McCall from the cell where the hunters were keeping him, "What's the plan?" Agent McCall questions them.

"Citywide disarmament." The Sheriff answers as he leads them out the holding cells area, "Anyone with a weapon issued by Gerard is gonna relinquish it."

"And we'll use force, if necessary," Parrish answers with his eyes glowing orange.

* * *

Derek wanders into the hall, on high alert with eyes glowing and fangs visible. He hears footsteps coming from around the corner, "Derek, is that you?" He hears Stiles's whispering voice, "Derek?"

He sees a shadow appearing from the corner. He turns away and shuts his eyes tight. The Anuk-Ite comes around the corner under the illusion of a black bloodied Stiles.

"I don't think it worked; my blood is black." She whimpers to him. "It has never turned black and hurts so much." Her breathing shakes for effect and when she reaches out to touch him Derek pain transference kicks in.

"You're not real," Derek grunts out lashing out her grip, but she manages to catch his wrist.

"Don't I sound real?" Stiles questions, pulling him closer to her, "Feel real? We all know what black blood means." Stiles tells him, she wraps her arms around his waist and Derek is unable to resist to do the same, "I'm gonna die... aren't I?"

It's that phrase that triggers Derek to hold out a little longer, pushing her out of his arms and giving him a chance to catch his breath, "I'm not falling for your stupid trick."

"Is this what you want to tell our child when she gets older?" The fake Stiles questions still pleading, "That you let her mother die because you feared it was trick rather than giving her mercy?"

This strikes a chord for Derek, causing him to open his eyes to see the Anuk-Ite staring right him. Its eyes glow purple, turning him to stone.

* * *

Kate Argent searches the armory, "Come on," She snaps in frustration as she throws an empty container around and moves to the next one. "Where is it?"

Gerard's sudden laughter halts in her search, "You actually think I would trust you with our last few ounces of yellow wolfsbane?"

Kate makes a low growl, "I'm your daughter." She snaps at him, "I'm an Argent."

Gerard gives her a look of disgust, "But still one of them."

"So, you gave it all to her?" She questions livid at the thought, "You gave it to Monroe?"

"Yeah, but, uh, enough for one last bullet," Gerard answers just before shooting her. Kate falls to the armory floor, bleeding from the gut, "That bullet." Kate writhes in pain, glaring at her father as she tries to stop the bleeding, "It's over now, Kate." He has no remorse for shooting his daughter, "Everything fell into place."

"Not everything," Chris says as he appears into the armory himself, "It's time to put the guns down."

Gerard turns his gun on his son next, making a face of irritation, "What are you talking about?"

"Scott's still alive and he knows how to save them," Chris answers calmly.

"All of them," Allison answers calmly as she too arrives in the armory, getting their attention. She is armed with her crossbow, trained on her grandfather. She sees her aunt bleeding on the floor, "It's time that we have a family reunion of our own."

* * *

Monroe and a hunter discover petrified Peter at the school when another hunter radios in, "We got another one here." He reports examining a stoned Derek, "I don't know if he's dead," He gives the statue of Derek a tap, getting no reaction, "But he definitely looks vulnerable."

Scott makes his way into the library and hides behind a bookshelf as he continues to heal. He hears what seems to be Stiles voice, "Hiding in the library, Scott?" Her voice sounds unamused and highly judgmental, "Hiding from me?"

Scott already knows that it isn't the real Stiles, it's the Anuk-Ite in the guise of Void Stiles.

He hears her slowly stalking her way into the library, "Open your eyes, Scott." Stiles calls out to him, "You think you can fight me, but you can't." She says with a minor sense of victory, "Your friends are gone." She continues taunting, looking around the library, "They saw my face and it drove them insane." She scoffs a laugh, "They're gone because of you." She stands in the middle of the library, "You failed them." She turns her head into the direction of Scott's hiding spot and switches her appearance to the original bandaged and bomber-jacketed Nogitsune, "You failed everyone."

This draws Scott out as he tries to attack the creature without looking. He swings and misses. The Anuk-Ite takes the appearance of Derek and swipes at him with his claws, "Open your eyes." Scott hears Derek's voice say. Scott tries to swing at the creature, but he misses. It then turns into Micah, "Open your eyes," Scott hears Micah's voice just before the creature claws at him.

Scott continues fighting the creature off while keeping his eyes tightly shut. He then focuses on using his echolocation, but as soon as he does a reaper scream shakes the building and the doors to the courtyard slam closed. This forces Scott to cover his ears, but the damage is already done. His hearing seems damaged since he can no longer pick up where the creature might be.

It appears again as Void Stiles, standing in front of Scott, "Open them, Scott." He hears his fake friend's voice say, "All you have to do is open your eyes." It stalks circling him like a predatory, "Your fear is different, Scott." She claims, "There's power underneath. Your power." It changes back into the Nogitsune, "Your fear brings me freedom! I won't be trapped again." It grabs him by the throat, "I won't be caught and caged ever again. Not ever!" It tightens the grip, "Now, open your eyes!"

Scott does not comply and breaks free and begins jabbing his claws into his own eyes, and, screaming, blinds himself, "I know how to fight you." He informs the creature, "And I know how to catch you."

* * *

Theo has been shot and has taken cover as Gabe stalks through the hospital lounge, looking for his targets. He doesn't get far when Liam lets out a growl as he goes for the armed teen, trying to take away his gun.

But Gabe isn't releasing the gun so easily and the two of them are in a game of tug-of-war from the deadly weapon that shoots off a bullet. Nolan and Melissa both remain hidden during the fight.

From the sideline, a hunter is armed with a gun, but is in obvious panic, "I can't get a shot." He says through his radio, "What do you want me to do?"

"Just shoot him," Monroe's voice orders him, "Shoot both of them."

Liam gets in a headbutt and separates from Gabe just the hunter opens fire, hitting Gabe several times in the chest. The hunter, horrified by what he has done, drops his gun and tries to make a break for it. Only he ends up running into Kira with her aura enveloping her body and her eyes glowing orange.

He goes for his taser and jams into Kira's side. Much to his surprise, Kira isn't at all affected by the voltage that is running through her body. She gives him a judging headshake before she punches him in the face. The hunter is dazed but not out of the count as Kira sends a small amount of electricity that is flowing through her fingers back to him, shocking him into unconsciousness.

* * *

Scott stands before the creature, completely blind, "You wanted enough power so that you could never be trapped again." Using his other senses, hearing, touch, and his ability to sense heat, Scott is able to survey the area around him as The Anuk-Ite appears as a Berserker and attempts to take Scott out with its boney armor. Scott successfully dodges, "You wanted the power of a shapeshifter like me." He monologues even as it comes at him again, in the form of an Oni, Scott shoves it away, "But that comes with all of the rules of being a shapeshifter! We have weaknesses. And we have lines that we can't cross."

" _Even if the yellow wolfsbane was just meant to weaken him," Allison tells her Grandfather, "Scott figured it out. Like he always does."_

" _The Anuk-Ite."_ _Gerard realizes as well, "Mountain Ash."_

Landon runs into the library throwing a jar of Mountain Ash on the ground. When it appears, it has done nothing a humming sound fills the air as the floor of the library cracks open due to the force of Stiles, still wrapped up in Nemeton vining, submerging from the ground.

The powder then spreads out, enveloping her and the Anuk-Ite in a cloud. The creature is coated with it as the vines move from Stiles and onto it as it begins to turn to stone. Once it is fully turned into the stone, the vines tighten themselves around the creature until the statue itself is crushed into dust.

* * *

In the hallway, the stone covering Derek begins to crack. Once free, he takes out the hunters that were about to shoot him. Peter does the same. Monroe runs away as Peter knocks down the remaining hunter.

Jackson and Ethan find themselves free in the locker room, "Is it over?" Jackson questions, but his answer comes in the form of a hunter targeting with a large rifle and aims it at them. Coach appears screaming from the lockers and beats the hunter senseless with a lacrosse stick. He announces, "Now it's over," and heads for his office.

Jackson says, "Good to see you Coach."

Not turning to face the former student, Coach has a smile on his face and replies, "You too Jackson." And heads back into his office.

* * *

Gabe, bleeding, crawls across the hospital floor toward a bank of lighted storage containers. He places a bloodied palm on the glass as manages to sit up. Blood is dripping from his mouth, "It hurts." His tone is broken and afraid, "It hurts."

Everyone knows that Gabe isn't going to make it. Theo moves from his place on the corner of the wall and stands in front of the dying boy. Gabe gives him a helpless look and continues repeating, "It hurts."

Theo kneels in front of him, taking his hand and for the first time since his Chimera transformation, Theo is able to use his power for good as he begins taking his pain away as Corey and Mason join the group. Nolan is in tears.

Gabe pained breathing stops, "Does it hurt anymore?" Theo questions him.

"No," Gabe answers weakly.

"Good," Theo tells him just as the boy dies.

* * *

Gerard snarls at his son, "You let this happen."

Kate chuckles out aloud, despite her wounds, "You let this happen, you stupid, old man." She claims getting her father's attention, "All you saw was him."

"He destroyed our family," Gerard says with anger.

"Your family," Chris states, causing the older Argent to immediately turn his gun at him, "Is right in front of you."

Gerard shows no sentiment at the declaration, not surprising his son or nor granddaughter. The two Argents turn their backs on him.

In doing so, Kate transforms into Werejaguar and attacks Gerard.

Hearing the patriarchal Argent screaming, Chris and Allison walk away hand in hand.

* * *

Noah Stilinski, Parrish and Agent McCall face off with three hunters inside the hospital, "Drop your weapons." But none of the hunters comply, so he turns to Parrish and tells him, "Drop their weapons."

"Yes, sir," Parrish responds as he steps in front of the Sheriff and Agent McCall. His eyes glow orange as a wave of heat rises off Parrish and envelops the hunters, the metal of their guns heats up until they can no longer hold them, and they drop them to the floor.

Agent McCall comes up to Parrish's side, "I'm gonna need you to teach me how to do that."

Monroe is frantic. From the school, she calls over the radio for a status report and becomes more agitated when none of the hunters respond. The bodies of fallen hunters litter the floor. She yells, "Pick up the radio and tell me what's happening!"

At the hospital, Liam picks up the radio and says, "You lost."

Monroe throws the radio in anger.

* * *

Both Hale cousins rush into the library, where they find Landon, leaning over Scott who is, as yet, still not healing his eyes as unresponsive Stiles, who appears to have the Nemetonic vines now embedded into her skins, lays beside him. Micah immediately kneels in front of him, urgency is written all over his face, "Scott, what happened to your eyes?"

Scott turns into the direction his voice, "I had to." He claims in a distressed tone, "I'm sorry."

"Scott, you have to heal for yourself." Derek informs him as he looks down at Stiles, whose eyes remained close, "If your eyes stay like this much longer, the damage is gonna be permanent."

"What about Stiles?"

"I'll take care of Stiles, you focus on healing," Derek tells him.

"Come on, Scott." Micah pleads to him, "Concentrate."

"I'm trying." Scott counters, "It's not working." He shakes his head in helplessness, "I can't focus."

"Hey," Micah snaps, cradling Scott's face in his hands, "Yes, you can." Micah encourages him, "Just concentrate."

However, not even Micah's words of encouragement seem to be doing the trick, "I can't, I can't, I can't do it."

"Yes, you can." Micah repeats, his voice close to breaking, "Scott, please."

While Micah is struggling to get Scott to calm down and concentrate, Landon notices Derek kneeling beside Stiles as he onto a syringe and takes the cap off. It is filled with a green concoction.

Landon's eyes widen, "You are seriously not going to use that on her, are you?"

"It's the only way and it's got to be quick," Derek says as he holds in syringe over the middle of Stiles' chest. "I'm sorry," Derek apologizes just before he plunges the syringe into her chest.

The reaction is instant, Stiles wakes up groaning in pain, her body already twitching as the medicine courses through her veins. She then starts choking as a green foam rises her mouth as she continues convulses.

Derek places him on her cheek so she can look at him, "It's okay, Stiles." She makes a gurgled sound as she focuses on him with tears in her eyes, "I know it hurts, just focus on me. It'll be over soon."

He is proven right as the Nemetonic vines seem to evaporate off her skin, leaving behind rings of red. "You're almost there," Derek coaches her as he places a kiss on her forehead. "Just stay focused on me."

Seeing Derek kissing Stiles as she heals gives Landon an idea, "Micah, kiss him," Landon tells the werecoyote.

Micah focuses briefly on Landon, "What?"

"Kiss him," Landon repeats.

Micah stares back at Scott confused, but nonetheless the werecoyote kisses his Alpha causing red light to flicker in the vacant sockets as Scott's eyes grow back as Stiles lets one more strangled cry before she rolls onto her side, puking up the nine herbs cure and black blood.

She rolls onto her back and sees that Scott is completely healed, "Never again," She groans out.

* * *

 _Future_

"They ran that night," Scott answers, finishing his story as Allison turns down a road.

 _Monroe makes a run for it out of the school._

"Gerard put guns in people's hands. But a lot less than he thought was willing to use them."

 _Parrish, Sheriff Stilinski, and Agent McCall oversee the clean-up of Gerard's armory._

"More people know our secret now."

 _At the high school, everything seems to be to normal as students are greeting one another in the halls with open arms._

"But more of them are on our side and they weren't afraid of us anymore."

" _Co-captains," Coach Finstock says in a disapproving tone. "You wanna be co-captains now?"_

" _We've, uh," Nolan looks to Liam, "Gotten past our differences."_

 _Coach reacts in a true fashion, "That doesn't sound very competitive." He looks between the teen boys, "Who taught you that crap?"_

" _You did," Liam answers immediately. He gets a threatening look, "Because you're a great coach."_

" _You're right," Coach says as the boys dismiss themselves. His face turns into an accomplished smile, "I am a great coach."_

"Now we have allies who used to be enemies. We have protectors."

 _Peter and Theo look over the town of Beacon Hills at Lookout Point._

"We have friends willing to fight for us."

 _Corey, Mason, and Deaton are working together at the Beacon Hills Animal Clinic. Chris Argent and Melissa McCall kiss in her kitchen_

"The rest of us have been looking for others like you."

 _Ethan and Jackson embrace each other in their apartment in London._

 _Isaac carries Allison over the threshold of their apartment in France as they share a kiss._

Allison pulls up to a seemingly deserted house. She gives Scott a simple nod, before getting out the vehicle and walks through a blue barrier. She knocks on the door and immediately the door open as she walks in, but it also quickly shuts as well.

"Okay, Malia." Scott tells her as they still sit in the vehicle, "The people who are hunting you They've got a leader. Her name's Monroe. She's got a lot of followers."

Fear and worry show on Malia's face, "Like what? Hundreds?"

"Thousands," Scott corrects her. "All over the world."

"So, what are we doing here?" Malia questions, noting the house.

Scott motions Malia to follow as he leads them towards up steps and through the barrier of the house, "Well, we're meeting up with some people who can help us." Scott explains as the young wolf follows, "Some of them are always with us. Others come when we need them." He stops at the door of the house. "But tonight, we need everyone we can get."

He opens the door and steps into the foyer of the house. Off to the right, Malia sees a group of people hard at work as they each are focusing on the task in front of them.

Malia stares at the scene in front of her, "Are they all," She watches the group of people working quickly, "Uh, different?"

Scott nods his head, "Some of them are." He answers honestly, "Some can do things you'd never believe." He indicates over to Micah and Derek who are both talking and pointing at a map that has red lines and other markings all over it.

He leads Malia towards the back of the house towards the kitchen, "And the others might only be human, but they make up for it by being really smart." They come across Stiles and Landon both working on a computer.

The sound of a sword clinging against metal catches their attention. On the other side of the kitchen, they see Kira armed with a sword and Allison armed with a staff as they spar each other.

On the sidelines, a young girl with dark hair and brown eyes watches with enthusiasm in the arms of Isaac as they watch the girls, "Or really good in a fight," Scott finishes.

"Who are they?" Malia questions.

"My friends." Scott answers with a smile, "My pack." Scott's answer seems to spark the attention of the child in Isaac's arms and a smile spreads across their face when Scott looks in her direction. She instantly disappears from Isaac's arms, but Isaac doesn't show signs of panic.

"And you can be with us if you want." Scott assures him, just as the little girl appears right beside him, "But you're gonna have to fight."

"Against Monroe?" Malia questions with disbelief.

Scott places his hand on the girl's head, "And every one that follows her."

"She said she'd find me." She informs Scott, "That she'd hunt me down and kill me. She didn't care how old I was." A hint of sad is heard in her tone, "She said I was a monster."

"You're not a monster." The girl says, getting Malia's attention, "You're a werewolf." Her eyes glow the Beta yellow, "Like me."

 **(So I completely forgot that The Time In Between Part pt.2 needs to be finished, if there's anything that you would like to see feel free to comment on what you want...)**

 **So the journey's over but the characters will not be forgotten and always be in our hearts.**


End file.
